Un problema de faldas
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: A Kageyama le fastidian los chicos que se le acercan para invitarla a salir , ofrecerse a llevarle los libros o regalarle un ramo de flores . Hinata dice que a ella le gustaría que alguna vez un chico hiciera ese tipo de cosas por ella, pero no sabe de lo que habla. Cuando aparece ese chico para Hinata, Kageyama enfurece. GENDERBENT
1. Tácticas de anti-seducción

No es algo en lo que Kageyama piense demasiado.

A veces, es Hinata quien la espera a la salida del aula, si tuvo la suerte de tener clase con Nishimoto, siempre ansioso por deshacerse de sus alumnos. Constantemente cambiando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, como si estuviera a punto de saltar para golpear la pelota y cómo te tardas, Kageyama, hace tres horas que estoy acá. Otras veces es Kageyama quien espera ante la puerta del aula de Hinata, mientras ésta es retenida por algún profesor que la reprende por estar otra vez distraída en clase o, en ocasiones, por tal o cual compañera que se muere por contarle algo súper importante que no puede esperar hasta después del almuerzo. Si es lo último, al menos Kageyama sabe que en cuanto la chica en cuestión la vea esperando fuera, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, súbitamente recordará que no era tan urgente después de todo y dejará ir a Hinata en paz.

—Kageyama, realmente la asustaste a Mito con esa cara que le pusiste. Ella sólo quería contarme del nuevo CD que le regalaron.

—Nací con esta cara —replica invariablemente, para diversión de Hinata —. No es mi culpa si tus compañeras son todas cabeza-huecas como tú.

Hinata suelta un bufido de gato enojado (Kageyama tiene conocimiento de causa: siempre provoca esa reacción en los gatos) pero se distrae de su indignación muy fácil para discutir sobre una nueva jugada que podrían probar en el próximo entrenamiento o para meter las narices a ver qué trae el bento de Kageyama, como si no comiera casi todos los días más o menos lo mismo.

De vez en cuando, sin embargo, lo primero que ve Kageyama al salir del aula no es una pelambre naranja indomesticable perteneciente a una chica incapaz de estarse quieta y que empieza a disparar setecientas palabras por minuto apenas la ve.

De vez en cuando, es un chico.

El tipo varía. Generalmente son altos, aunque una vez hubo uno más bajito que Noya y Hinata, la muy caradura, se rió por semanas.

Algunos están serios y callados, con cara de susto; otros la esperan con una sonrisita de suficiencia y guiñándole un ojo. Las más de las veces hay un grupo de sus amigos unos pasos más lejos, cuchicheando y codeándose sin que ella entienda por qué. Es para darle apoyo moral le explicó Noya una vez. Las chicas también lo hacen cuando van a encarar un chico.

Y quién puede culparlos por necesitar el apoyo moral con la cara que les pones, ¿verdad? agregó Tanaka, siempre tan servicial.

Kageyama nunca ha ido a encarar a un chico y sinceramente, le gustaría ahorrarse la experiencia de que la vayan a encarar a ella.

Total, que siempre sale más o menos igual:

—Kageyama-san, pensaba que tal vez… Que a lo mejor querrías… eh, ¿sentarte con nosotros para almorzar? ¿Te gustaría?

—No, no particularmente.

O bien:

—Kageyama-san, esos libros se ven muy pesados…

—…para algo hago pesas.

O si no:

—¿Sabes, Kageyama? En el cine de la galería están dando la segunda parte de Panda Warrior, a ti te había gustado la primera, ¿verdad?—Un asentimiento leve por parte de Kageyama provoca una sonrisa que casi le parte al chico la cara en dos —. ¿Te gustaría ir a verla este fin de semana?

Kageyama inclina la cabeza a un lado, pensativa.

—Bueno… sí, me gustaría. Hinata —La chica, como siempre en estos casos, está parada a unos pocos pasos de ellos para hacer de cuenta que les está dando algo de privacidad pero sin perderse palabra. Al escuchar su nombre da un respingo y finge muy mal no enterarse de qué va la cosa —, ¿quieres ir al cine este sábado después del entrenamiento?

Más tarde, cuando el chico en cuestión se aleja cabizbajo para que sus amigos le palmeen la espalda, Hinata chasquea la lengua con desaprobación, como si fuera su tía abuela de ochenta y cinco años.

—Kageyama, eres tan cruel con los chicos que te invitan.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—¿Preferirías que me vaya a almorzar con alguno de ellos en vez de entrenar contigo? ¿O quieres ir a ver Panda Warrior sola con Natsu?

—Bueno… no, claro que no. Pero, no sé, aunque sea podrías dejarles que te llevaran los libros…

—¿Para qué? Seguro que yo hago más ejercicio de pesas que ellos.

Hinata resopla, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto que es casi de cuerpo entero, y su pelo, cuando no está constreñido por las dos colitas y la media docena de hebillas que usa para entrenar, sale disparado en todas direcciones.

—¡Ése no es el punto, Kageyama-idiota!

(Siempre lo dice así, como una palabra compuesta, como ella la llama cabeza-hueca-Hinata).

—¿Y cuál es el punto, oh genio?

—¡Que lo hacen porque quieren ser amables contigo! Es, no sé, ¿algo lindo? Que un chico te esté esperando a la puerta del aula, que se ofrezca a acompañarte y te lleve los libros… Es como en las películas. Significa que les gustas.

—Pero ellos no me gustan a mí así que, ¿qué importa?

Hinata suelta un suspiro trágico como cuando la entrenadora Ukai les dice que se quedaron sin bollitos de carne en la tienda.

—Sólo sé que sería lindo si alguien se ofreciera a llevar mis libros aunque sea una vez. Necesito más ayuda que tú, mira lo que es mi bolso, va a estallar.

—Eso porque eres una idiota que nunca se acuerda qué libros tiene que llevar y qué no y se los trae todos siempre.

—¡Me pusieron una detención la última vez que me olvidé los libros y llegué tarde a entrenar, y Daichi casi me mata!

—Si no tuvieras memoria de pescado, tal vez entonces…

—Oh, miren quién fue a hablar…

Al final, sin saber muy bien cómo ni porqué, Kageyama termina manoteando el bolso de Hinata y colgándoselo al hombro que tiene libre. Ante su cara boquiabierta le espeta:

—Si vas a ser tan bebé de quejarte por esto, ya te lo llevo yo. A que hago más rápido con los dos bolsos que tú con uno.

—¡A que no!

(Gana Hinata, pero Kageyama insiste en que fue sólo porque se le resbaló la tira de uno de los bolsos y tuvo que detenerse a acomodársela).

Al día siguiente, es Hinata quien le arrebata el bolso para llevárselo nomás salir de clase.

—¡No vas a ganarme en esto tampoco, Kageyama! —grita por sobre el hombro, mientras se aleja corriendo con los dos bolsos bamboleándose. Kageyama pone los ojos en blanco.

—Cabeza-hueca —murmura, antes de empezar a correr tras ella.

* * *

Es bastante malo cuando estas cosas le pasan delante de Hinata, pero no hay nada tan horrible como todo el equipo de Karasuno colgado de las rejas de las ventanas o asomado por el intersticio de la puerta entreabierta mientras un chico sacude un ramo de flores coloridas delante de la nariz de Kageyama. A sus oídos llegan silbidos estridentes que sólo pueden provenir de Noya y Tanaka, y está segura aun sin darse vuelta que ésas que se ríen a sus espaldas son Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, quizá también Ennoshita.

Ni siquiera escucha lo que el chico está tartamudeando, prefiere dar un paso atrás para evitar que las flores se le metan en el ojo y cruzar los brazos detrás de la espalda.

—No, gracias. Puedes quedártelas.

—¡Ey, Kageyama, no seas tan cruel!

—¡Cállate y deja que ella lo maneje como quiera, es su decisión!

—¡Pero no es como si las flores la fueran a morder!

—SILENCIO, O VAN A DAR VUELTAS A LA CANCHA HASTA QUE SE LES CAIGAN LAS PIERNAS.

Cae uno de esos silencios en que podrías escuchar un alfiler golpeándose contra el suelo, si alguien llevase alfileres a los entrenamientos de vóley. En este caso, se escucha una tosecita ahogada, probablemente Asahi que estuvo resfriada toda la semana, seguida de un golpe que bien podría ser un codazo y un "¡ay!" muy quedo.

Kageyama siente que la cara le arde, pero seguro no tanto como al chico delante de ella, quien traga saliva un par de veces antes de volver a hablar.

—Eh, mira, yo… Yo sólo quería darte esto y ehhh, decirte que… bueno, eres muy bonita.

—AWWWW, ¿NO ES ADORABLE?

—¡QUE TE CALLES, TE DIJE!

Kageyama aprieta los dientes y clava las uñas en sus antebrazos. El equipo es importante, no se puede ganar un partido de vóley jugando sola, no puede asesinarlas a todas.

—Pero no tienes que sentirte obligada a nada —se apresura a añadir él, quizá porque finalmente percibe el aura asesina gestándose alrededor de ella —No quería incomodarte ni nada…

Podría haber pensado en eso antes de caer con un ramo de flores a la salida del gimnasio, delante de todas sus compañeras de equipo.

Los chicos pueden ser muy idiotas.

—¡Kageyama, no lo hagas seguir sufriendo que le va a dar una apoplejía!

—Uau, no sabía que pudieras pronunciar una palabra tan larga de corrido, ¿estás segura que no te herniaste diciéndola?

—¿En serio, chicas? ¿En serio?

La sonrisa de él empieza a temblarle en los labios, casi tanto como la mano que sostiene las flores, cuyos pétalos empiezan a caerse con las sacudidas.

Kageyama no tiene que darse la vuelta para saber que por la hendija de luz dorada de la puerta entreabierta se asoman los rostros de todas sus compañeras. Bueno, a excepción de Noya y Tanaka: ellas se colgaron de la reja de la ventana para ver mejor.

Suga-san una vez le dijo que en situaciones así, quizá le convenía cerrar los ojos y contar hasta diez.

Cuenta hasta cincuenta, por las dudas.

—Si acepto las flores, ¿me dejarás en paz?

A él se le cae la mandíbula. Ella sigue apretando los dientes, pero descruza los brazos y los estira: ya se le estaban por dormir.

—¡Ésa no es manera de aceptar un—AY, SUGA, ESO ME DOLIÓ!

Él mira más allá de Kageyama, donde deben estar todas las demás mirándolo fijo como a un pez en una pecera, y traga saliva. Parece estar replanteándose unas cuantas cosas.

Haber nacido, tal vez.

—Bueno, si es lo que tú quieres…

Antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión, ella le arrebata el ramo de la mano.

—Gracias —masculla, pero hace una inclinación. Él abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, y al final se inclina a su vez.

—Gr-gracias… Digo, de nada… Digo… ehhh… ¡Hasta luego, Kageyama!

Tiene dos, quizá tres segundos de alivio entre el momento en que el chirriar de las zapatillas sobre el cemento señala la huida del chico y el momento en que siente a alguien tirándole de la manga y una voz familiar casi gritándole en la oreja:

—Kageyama, eres horrible. Pensé que se iba a poner a llorar y todo. ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar unas flores? ¡Ni que fueran carnívoras!

Hinata pone los brazos en jarras y la mira frunciendo el ceño. Con las dos colitas con bolitas y las hebillas de colores que usa para los entrenamientos, las mejillas rojas por la carrera y su corta estatura, es tan intimidante como un gatito mojado.

Kageyama pone los ojos en blanco.

—Si tanto te gustan, quédatelas.

Hinata pestañea unas cuantas veces, mirando con los ojos bizcos al ramo que Kageyama le ha puesto bajo la nariz.

—Pero… te las dieron a ti.

—Yo no las quiero. Tú fuiste la que dijo que tenía que aceptarlas, así que te toca quedártelas.

—Oh, Kageyama-idiota, no es así como funciona.

Pero toma el ramo, algo maltrecho por las sacudidas, y se lo lleva a la nariz para olerlo.

Inmediatamente estornuda sobre él.

—Awww, nuestra jovencita está creciendo —dice una voz ridículamente melosa, y al mirar hacia abajo Kageyama ve a Noya tomándola del brazo, con la sonrisa de una madre orgullosa, y a los dos segundos tiene a Tanaka del otro lado.

—Ya tiene festejantes y todo. Tan sólo ayer le volaba el peluquín al vicedirector…

—¡Que no vuelvan a mencionar eso! —grita Daichi desde los escalones de entrada al gimnasio, donde sigue agrupado el resto del equipo. Suga se tapa la boca con la mano, pero el resto no se molesta en disimular sus risas.

A excepción de Tsukishima, asomada detrás de las demás, que mantiene su expresión habitual de superioridad moral.

—A Su Majestad no le gusta recibir atención de plebeyos como estos, se ve.

—¡No es como si tú fueras mucho más amable!

—No, claro que no —responde, mirándose las uñas con estudiada indiferencia —Pero al menos yo sé ahorrarme estos bochornos.

Lamentablemente, es cierto: por lo que les ha dicho Yamaguchi, Tsukishima también cuenta con una extraña popularidad entre la población masculina de Karasuno y sin embargo, ella nunca sufre este tipo de humillación pública.

Hinata una vez sugirió que es porque se asegura de enterrar los cadáveres donde nadie los encuentre.

Suga interviene antes de que las cosas pasen a mayores, pero Noya y Tanaka siguen haciendo tonterías como revolverle el pelo y decirle que ya es una niña mayor, dándole "consejos" para hablar con los chicos que no piensa poner en práctica jamás.

Escapa de su equipo echando una carrera con Hinata hasta donde estacionó la bicicleta. Gana Kageyama, y la otra chica frunce el ceño y hace un puchero. El ramo de flores está más maltrecho que nunca y ahora hasta Hinata parece fastidiada con él.

—No sé por qué tus admiradores no pueden regalarte algo mejor que flores. Como chocolates, o galletitas caseras. ¿Qué se puede hacer con un ramo?

Cuando Kageyama le sugiere que lo tire y ya, niega con la cabeza, indignada.

—Me lo diste tú, y no se tiran las cosas que te regalan.

Embute el ramo en el canasto de la bicicleta y Kageyama duda mucho de sus posibilidades de supervivencia, sabiendo a la velocidad que le gusta pedalear a su amiga.

Cuando al despedirse Hinata le dedica una sonrisa más radiante de lo habitual, sin embargo, por primera vez piensa que quizá los ramos de flores no sean tan estúpidos, siempre y cuando se los des a alguien que le importe.

* * *

Es una sesión de entrenamiento más brutal de lo normal o al menos así le parece a Kageyama, que al terminar siente sus brazos y piernas de plomo. Se deja caer junto a Asahi, quien se sentó arriba de una pila de colchonetas y toma agua casi con desgana.

Se supone que deberían estar acomodando el gimnasio, pero la entrenadora salió para atender una llamada y en cambio, están todas remoloneando. Se forma un grupo alrededor de Noya y Tanaka, quienes como de costumbre están gesticulando mucho y enseñándole algo a las demás. Kageyama no puede enterarse de mucho desde donde está, pero sea lo que sea hace que Tsukishima se aleje de ellas, seguida como siempre de Yamaguchi.

—Eh, chicas, no sean así —les grita Noya —¿No ven que estamos tratando enseñarles lecciones valiosas para la vida?

Sacude algo en su mano – una revista de colores brillantes. Kageyama se incorpora con interés, ¿es el último número de Vóley Mensual…?

Para su decepción, lo que alcanza a leer le hace echarse hacia atrás: Cosmopolitan.

(Una vez pasó una tarde de verano con sus primas, quienes insistieron en que dejara de practicar un rato para ir a tomar sol con ellas, y se la pasaron hojeando esa revista. Lo conserva en su Top Ten de recuerdos traumáticos).

—No, gracias —responde Tsukishima —Está comprobado que meramente pasar las hojas de esa revista aniquila tu capacidad neuronal.

Yamaguchi se acomoda al otro lado de Asahi, quizá porque así entre las dos chicas más altas del equipo se sienta segura contra los posibles ataques de Noya y Tanaka.

Tendría que haber sabido que no habría escapatoria: empiezan a leer en voz lo bastante alta para que retumbe en todo el gimnasio.

—Cómo hacer para que ese chico se fije en ti: los sí y los no de una seducción exitosa.

—Tanaka, ¿de dónde sacaste esta mierda? Dime que no pagaste por esto.

—Qué va. Se la dejó la novia de mi hermano en mi casa. Bueno, la ex en realidad.

—…no me sorprende que sea la ex.

Noya sigue leyendo a voz en cuello, impertérrita.

—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué algunas chicas cuando salen consiguen toda la atención que quieren y otras por más que lo intenten se quedan siempre con las manos vacías? Cosmo está aquí para decirte cuáles son los pasos a tomar para convertirte en la mayor seductora y cuáles las cosas a evitar a toda costa.. Eh, Tanaka, tú lee la columna de las cosas que sí y yo leo las que no.

Kageyama levanta la vista de sus cordones. ¿Es posible que en una Cosmopolitan encuentre la manera de sacarse de encima de una vez a los chicos que van a encararla?

Suena demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—Lo que sí: haz una pose seductora, con el pecho un poco salido hacia delante pero de modo sutil.

—Lo que no: ¡No le pongas tus pechos en la cara!

Hay una carcajada general que hace que Daichi y Suga, hasta el momento demasiado inmersas en su charla en la otra punta del gimnasio, levanten la vista y la fijen en el grupo. Al parecer comprobar que nadie está prendiendo fuego nada es suficiente para que vuelvan a su conversación y se desatiendan del resto.

—Lo que sí: anota tu número en una servilleta y pásasela con disimulo..

—Lo que no: escribirle tu número de teléfono en el muslo.

No, definitivamente esa revista no va a ayudar a Kageyama.

—¿Pero quién carajo haría eso? ¿Para quién escriben estas cosas?

Tanaka y Noya se ríen ante la cara indignada de Ennoshita.

—Una chica hace lo que tiene que hacer para atraer la atención del chico que le gusta, Ennoshita, por favor.

Hinata las mira confundida.

—Pero, ¿no es precisamente lo que no hay que hacer…?

—Oh, por Dios —murmura Tsukishima de manera perfectamente audible —. Van a terminar de calcinarle las pocas neuronas que todavía le funcionan.

Kageyama la fulmina con la mirada, pero para sus adentros teme que pueda ser cierto: Hinata suele pensar que todo lo que hacen Tanaka y Noya es cool y tiende a imitarlas.

—Lo que sí: —retoma Tanaka, todavía ahogándose por la risa —. Mirarlo fijo con los ojos entornados mientras bebes tu trago seductoramente.

Noya se inclina para seguir leyendo pero sea lo que sea provoca que empiece a reírse histéricamente y pronto se le une Tanaka, a la que empiezan a rodarle las lágrimas por las mejillas. Ennoshita las mira con los brazos cruzados, como juzgando todas y cada una de las decisiones de sus vidas.

—Lo q-que n-no —lee Noya, entre carcajadas e hipidos — Mirarlo fijo con los ojos entornados mi-mientras t-te… ¡te refriegas un cubito de hielo por el escote!

Terminan rodando por el suelo, sacudiéndose entre risas, la revista olvidada en el piso. Tsukishima niega con la cabeza y Yamaguchi las mira con los ojos como platos. Hasta Hinata da un paso atrás.

La escena podría durar un rato largo porque Daichi, murmurando algo al oído de Suga, no parece inclinada a intervenir todavía, pero entonces se abre la puerta del gimnasio y las chicas se ponen de pie en un salto, sus caras súbitamente serias.

No es Ukai, sin embargo, con lo que se siente una corriente de alivio general, sino Shimizu. Se queda un poco cortado cuando todo el mundo parece mirarlo fijo, pero a estas alturas ya deber estar acostumbrado a las rarezas del equipo de Karasuno porque se recupera rápido y las ignora a todas.

Shimizu es uno de los pocos chicos con los que Kageyama tiene relación que le caen bien, probablemente porque casi no le habla y siempre que lo hace es por algo referido al vóley.

Tanaka y Noya intercambian una mirada y sendos codazos en las costillas. Kageyama sabe que no es la persona más perceptiva del mundo, pero a hasta ella le da algo de mala espina. Su mal presentimiento se ve confirmado por el ay, no que deja escapar Asahi al ver cómo las dos enfilan directo hacia Shimizu, distraído acomodando su bolso.

—Shimizu-kun, qué alegría para los ojos que te ven —exclama Tanaka, en una voz que tal vez intenta sonar melosa pero resulta algo espeluznante. Cuando Shimizu levanta la vista para mirarla con el ceño fruncido, pone las manos en sus caderas y saca exageradamente el pecho hacia delante y el trasero un poco hacia atrás, dándole aspecto de pato.

Noya por su parte ladea la cabeza, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Entrecierra los ojos y empieza a retorcerse un mechón. Mejor dicho, lo intenta: tiene tal cantidad de gel en el pelo que no resulta demasiado maleable y tiene que desistir.

—Estás cada vez más guapo, ¿sabes?

Daichi y Suga finalmente han vuelto su atención a las idioteces del resto de su equipo. La primera frunce el ceño, lo cual siempre es mala señal, mientras Suga niega con la cabeza, como si estuviera perdiendo poco a poco su fe en la humanidad. Hinata, puede comprobar con alivio, parece más desconcertada que admirada. Ennoshita se cubre el rostro con las manos cuando Tanaka agarra una botella de bebida energética y empieza a tomar haciendo una pose como de publicidad de cerveza, mirando fijo a Shimizu todo el rato. El chico tiene una expresión indescifrable y Kageyama, que se acuerda todavía con horror del episodio de las flores, siente suficiente lástima de él para apartar la vista. A su lado, Asahi tiene el rostro como un tomate, pero no parece ser capaz de apartar la mirada del horror que son los intentos de seducción de Noya y Tanaka.

La mirada de Yamaguchi va de las chicas a Asahi y de vuelta a ellas un par de veces, sus ojos muy abiertos. Kageyama piensa que su cara se parece a cómo ella se siente por lo general cuando el profesor de matemática llena el pizarrón de fórmulas que bien podrían ser griego antiguo.

—¿No te molesta?

Asahi da un respingo, y mira a Yamaguchi con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La chica parece arrepentirse de inmediato de haber abierto la boca, porque alza las manos como para defenderse.

—D-digo, no es asunto mío ni nada, obvio, pero… —Lanza una mirada a Tsukishima, como esperando que la rescate. Puedes esperar sentadapiensa Kageyama: la otra chica parece fascinada por su larga trenza rubia, mientras su amiga se ahoga en su propio tartamudeo —. Es sólo que, bueno, justo adelante tuyo, y eso, y nada, olvida que dije nada. Eso. Por favor, no te enfades.

Asahi parece igual de incómoda que Yamaguchi y se pone más roja si cabe.

—N-no, no me enfado. Y no, no… Es decir, sé que no lo hace… —Señala vagamente en dirección a Noya, Tanaka y Shimizu —. Es una broma, ¿sabes? Y sí, me da vergüenza ajena porque, bueno, cómo no va a dármela, pero no es… No es así. ¿Sabes?

Quizá sea Kageyama, pero entre los sonrojos y los tartamudeos de Asahi y Yamaguchi le da la impresión que esa conversación tiene más espacios en blanco que su última prueba de inglés.

La propia Yamaguchi no parece entender mucho más que Kageyama, pero a lo mejor sea ésa su expresión habitual.

—Chicas, dejen a Shimizu en paz y empiecen a limpiar antes de que Ukai vuelva para cerrar.

Todo el equipo se apresura a obedecer a Daichi, porque en cierto modo la capitana asusta mucho más que la entrenadora. Están muy lejos de terminar cuando vuelve Ukai y empieza a gritarles ¿se puede saber qué estuvieron haciendo todo este rato? y Noya muy seria responde enseñando importantes lecciones de vida y Tanaka casi se ahoga.

Kageyama y Hinata compiten a ver quién es capaz de pasar la mopa más rápido y juntar la mayor cantidad de pelotas, así que son las últimas en entrar al vestuario. Casi todas ya se han ido, salvo Asahi, todavía con el uniforme de vóley puesto. Ni levanta la cabeza cuando entran: está concentrada restregándose la pierna con un pedazo de papel higiénico mojado. Hinata y ella intercambian una mirada y de mutuo acuerdo se acercan a ver qué le pasa.

—¿Te lastimaste o algo?

Pero no es un corte ni un moretón lo que Asahi tiene en el muslo, sino tres palabras garrapateadas con tinta negra:

Tienes mi Nº.

—La voy a matar —gime, mientras se restriega con desesperación creciente —Usó tinta indeleble la muy tarada.

—Prueba con quitaesmalte —sugiere Hinata —La vez que me hice un machete para Historia y después no me lo podía borrar del brazo, mamá usó eso para sacármelo. Y me castigó por un mes, claro.

Kageyama le da un golpe en la nuca, porque no se puede ser más estúpida ni queriéndolo.


	2. El festejante

La profesora Yoshida la retiene cuando suena el timbre, el ceño fruncido como siempre que le habla a Kageyama. Cuando le muestra su última tarea de inglés, toda marcada en rojo, no se sorprende demasiado.

—Kageyama, no puedes seguir arrastrando este tipo de errores, son muy básicos. Ya estamos estudiando el Simple Past y tú todavía tienes problemas para ver cuándo se utiliza la "S" en el Simple Present.

La reprimenda sigue un poco más pero a estas alturas es tan familiar que sabe que sólo necesita asentir en los lugares adecuados. Espera que Yoshida no se la haga demasiado larga o llegará tarde al entrenamiento.

Finalmente, cuando Kageyama ya se está imaginando la expresión furiosa de Daichi, la profesora suelta un suspiro (lo hace a menudo cuando le habla) y la deja marchar.

No se sorprende al encontrarse con Hinata esperándola, cambiando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro como de costumbre. Un poco menos usual es que no le eche en cara su tardanza apenas la ve. Sólo dice el "¡hola, Kageyama!" habitual pero sin el centenar de preguntas y comentarios que suelen seguirlo. Ahora que la mira más atentamente, Hinata parece algo nerviosa, echando miradas de reojo hacia un lado. Sigue su mirada y se encuentra con un chico, más alto que Hinata (no que sea un gran mérito) pero algo más bajo que ella, quien parece a su vez estar esperando algo.

Kageyama aprieta los dientes: después del episodio con las flores se siente con muy poca paciencia para este tipo de cosas. El chico se tensa cuando ella se lo queda mirando fijo, pero logra que sus labios se curven en una sonrisa que no parece demasiado forzada.

—Tú debes ser Kageyama-san: Hinata habla mucho de ti.

Kageyama se da vuelta para mirar a la chica, y algo en su expresión hace que ella abra bien grandes los ojos y alce las manos en gesto defensivo.

—¡No tienes que mirarme así, no dije nada malo! Bueno, casi nada malo, pero no es mi culpa que tengas un carácter horrible…

Kageyama va a replicar, pero entonces nota algo: Hinata no lleva nada. Ni sus libros, ni el bolso con el uniforme de vóley. Está a punto de preguntarle si es realmente tan tarada como para olvidarse todo en el aula, cuando nota dónde están las cosas de su amiga: las lleva el chico colgadas del hombro. Se lo queda mirando una vez más, pero esta vez es como si lo viera por vez primera. ¿Por qué tiene las cosas de Hinata?

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, ella carraspea.

—Kageyama, éste es Matsuo. Matsuo Akio. Se sienta tres bancos detrás de mí en clase. Dijo que mis cosas parecían muy pesadas así que se ofreció a llevármelas. ¿No es súper amable?

Le sonríe con todo el rostro, de esa manera tan suya que tiene Hinata, y un rubor rosa empieza a subir por el cuello del chico hasta llegarle a la frente salpicada de acné.

Kageyama se siente muy fastidiada de pronto.

—Tenemos que irnos ya o Daichi se enfadará.

—Ey, que si no te hubiese tenido que esperar…

Hinata decide callarse al ver su cara y en cambio se dirige al chico.

—Muchas gracias, Matsuo.

Estira la mano, para que el chico le alcance sus cosas, pero él se muerde el labio.

—¿No prefieres que te las lleve hasta el gimnasio? Así no te cansas antes del entrenamiento.

Hinata se queda algo desconcertada.

—Supongo… Digo, si no te molesta…

—¡Para nada! —responde muy rápidamente y Kageyama lo fulmina con la mirada: era su turno de llevarle las cosas a Hinata, pero ella no parece recordarlo en ese momento, demasiado ocupada sonriéndole a cómo-se-llame.

Daichi las está esperando en los escalones de entrada al gimnasio, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido, que deja paso a una expresión de absoluta confusión cuando las ve llegar acompañadas.

—Kageyama —empieza, en un tono que no se sabe si es sorprendido, horrorizado o simplemente incrédulo —¿estás… estás dejando que un chico lleve tus cosas?

—No.

Hinata se pone algo roja.

—En realidad, Matsuo —lo señala con un gesto vago de la mano —se ofreció a llevarme las cosas a mí.

Daichi pestañea un par de veces.

—¡Oh! Qué… qué amable de su parte —Se pasa una mano por el pelo, dejándoselo de punta —Ahora tenemos que empezar el entrenamiento, igual, así que apúrense.

Hinata y el chico se enredan con las tiras de los bolsos cuando él intenta alcanzárselos, Kageyama resopla y termina agarrando el bolso de gimnasia para colgárselo al hombro. Se vuelve al llegar a la puerta para mirar a Hinata, que sigue parada cual estaca al lado de él.

—¿Vamos?

—¡Oh, sí! Eh, muchas gracias, Matsuo. Fue muy… bonito, de tu parte.

Él se pasa una mano por la nuca, alborotándose los rulos castaños.

—Oh, no fue nada. ¿Nos… nos vemos mañana, verdad?

Hinata parece algo confundida.

—Y… sí, mañana hay clases…

Si se tratara de un episodio aislado, vaya y pase. Pero cuando se quiere dar cuenta, cada día de la semana en que Hinata la está esperando a la salida del aula allí está él, llevándole el bolso. Las veces en que va Kageyama a esperarla, siempre sale con él pegado a sus talones, mientras el resto de sus compañeras miran la escena soltando risitas y codeándose entre ellas, más cabeza-huecas que nunca.

Él siempre insiste en llevarle las cosas a Hinata, así que día por medio la chica insiste en llevarle las cosas a Kageyama, porque no pienso darte esa ventaja.

Hinata es así de idiota.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la noticia cunda por el club de vóley.

—HINATA, ¿TIENES UN FESTEJANTE?

—¿Y NO SE LO CONTASTE A TUS SENPAIS?

Los gritos de Noya y Tanaka llegan fuertes y claros a donde están parados Hinata y su portador de libros personal, y se ponen los dos como tomates. Él tartamudea algo a modo de despedida y huye antes de que el equipo de Karasuno pueda caer en malón sobre él.

—Ahhh, ¡no tenía por qué irse tan rápido! Queríamos conocerlo.

—…¿cómo pretendían que no huyera? —pregunta Sugawara. Las chicas hacen caso omiso de ella, y cada una agarra a Hinata por un brazo.

—¿Y de dónde lo conoces?

—¿En qué curso está?

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Juega al vóley?

—¿Hace mucho de esto?

—¿Es que ni siquiera necesitan respirar? Si quieren que les responda algo, ¡déjenla hablar!

Cada vez más roja, Hinata empieza a responder, tartamudeando y trastabillando. No dice nada que Kageyama no sepa ya: no hay mucho que decir sobre el chico, ni siquiera juega al vóley.

—Pero vio nuestro último partido, y dijo que yo estuve asombrosa.

Hinata suena completamente maravillada y Tanaka y Noya sueltan sendos awwwws. Kageyama pone los ojos en blanco: como si ella nunca le dijera a Hinata cuando juega particularmente bien.

—Y entonces se ofreció a llevarme las cosas, y le dije que sí, y eso.

—Ay, pero qué bonito —dice Tsukishima con voz aflautada. Kageyama no se da cuenta por qué le suena familiar hasta que cae: está imitando a la directora Tronchatoro en Matilda —¿Podemos empezar a entrenar o vamos a seguir con el asesinato en masa por aburrimiento?

—Tsukishima, no seas así. Es un hito monumental: nuestra pequeña kouhai está creciendo. Tenemos que aconsejarla—

—¿En qué, si ninguna tiene novio? —pregunta Ennoshita, y ahí interviene Daichi para gritarles a todas que empiecen a correr.

Noya y Tanaka no se olvidan del tema, por supuesto. Tienen muchas más preguntas, algunas realmente desubicadas que hacen enrojecer a Hinata hasta la raíz del pelo, y consejos que suenan peores que los de la Cosmopolitan.

Pero no hay mucho más que contar: Matsuo sigue llevándole las cosas a Hinata mientras ella y Kageyama se turnan con el bolso de esta última, y habla muy poco. Prefiere dejar que Hinata lleve toda la conversación en un cuasi monólogo y mira fascinado cada uno de sus gestos y mohines, como si quisiera memorizárselos.

A Kageyama le irrita tanto. Pero la primera vez que frunce el ceño cuando las chicas están atosigando a Hinata a preguntas sobre él, Tanaka le pregunta si está celosa de que su amiga tenga novio y Tsukishima se le ríe en la cara, así que se cuida mucho de mantener una expresión lo más neutra posible.

Claro que, según Hinata, su expresión más neutra le da el aspecto de estar planeando un asesinato en masa.

—Me va a ir horrible en el examen de inglés, lo sé —está diciendo Hinata en tono trágico una tarde mientras se dirigen los tres al gimnasio—. No entiendo nada y Yoshida creo que ya se resignó porque ya ni siquiera me reta, a ese punto llegué. Voy a terminar reprobando y teniendo que ir a clases de recuperatorio y como me coincidan con los entrenamientos me mato.

—No, Daichi lo hará por ti.

—¡No te rías, Kageyama-idiota, que estás en la misma que yo!

Empiezan a discutir, como siempre, y en momentos así, es fácil olvidarse, es casi demasiado fácil creer que nada ha cambiado.

La ilusión no dura mucho.

Matsuo carraspea suavemente, y luego un par de veces más, un poco más fuerte, hasta que logra que le presten atención.

—Yo… yo podría ayudarte. Se me da bien inglés. Me saqué un 92 en la última prueba.

Hinata y Kageyama se paran en seco para mirarlo, boquiabiertas. Sólo Tsukishima puede exhibir ese tipo de notas como si nada.

—Uau, ¡eso es genial! —exclama Hinata —¿Y en matemática cómo te va?

Matsuo arruga la nariz y niega con la cabeza.

—No tan bien. Tengo un 68.

Eso es bastante más de lo que tiene ninguna de las dos, pero por una vez Hinata tiene el buen gusto de mantener la boca cerrada al respecto.

—¡Oh, bueno, no importa! Kenma puede seguir ayudándonos por Skype. ¿Seguro que no te importaría explicarnos inglés?

—¿Explicarnos?

–Y sí, Kageyama-idiota, si terminas en clases de recuperatorio, ¿quién va a lanzarme la pelota?

Así terminan los tres pasando parte de la hora del almuerzo en la biblioteca, y ellas tienen que resignar sus sesiones de entrenamiento privadas. Hinata refunfuña como una nena de cinco años hasta que Kageyama le recuerda que fue idea suya y que si terminan teniendo que recuperar clases, entonces se perderán los entrenamientos de verdad.

Si a Matsuo le molesta que Kageyama esté allí, lo disimula mucho mejor que ella.

Demuestra también tener mucha más paciencia que la profesora para su inutilidad crónica para los idiomas extranjeros (inutilidad crónica en general, lo llama Tsukishima, pero ésa es una infeliz que se saca la nota más alta en todo): lleva tres días repitiendo "he, she, it" como mantra y no parece cansarse. Kageyama sinceramente no entiende para qué necesitan aprender inglés siendo todos japoneses, pero entonces recuerda la amenaza de las clases de recuperatorio y vuelve a repetir: "he, she, it van con S final, a menos que esté el does adelante" a ver si le queda grabado de una vez.

No ayuda que Hinata sea incapaz de quedarse quieta cinco minutos seguidos: ya les ha pateado la silla a ambos más de una vez, tirado la lapicera al piso como cinco, y hasta el libro en una ocasión. Las miradas de la bibliotecaria cada vez son más torvas. Una parte de Kageyama siente algo de vergüenza ajena; otra ruega porque la bibliotecaria los termine echando y así se termine esta tortura.

Cuando Matsuo dice que hay un libro de ejercicios que podría ayudarles, ninguno se sorprende que sea Hinata la primera en saltar de la silla para ofrecerse a ir a buscarlo. Al marcharse casi a la carrera, el silencio parece volverse mucho más pesado. Matsuo abre la boca un par de veces, y luego hace como que bosteza o tose y la cierra de nuevo; Kageyama ni siquiera amaga a iniciar una conversación.

Pasan los minutos y la tarada de Hinata no vuelve.

—Voy a buscar a la cabeza-hueca, capaz que se perdió y todo.

Matsuo frunce la nariz, como si fuera a rebatir lo de "cabeza-hueca", pero se lo piensa mejor.

—Te acompaño.

(Kageyama tiene que morderse la lengua para no contestarle no te necesito porque claramente no va por ella).

Cuando la encuentran, Kageyama suelta un resoplido. Hinata está frente a una de las estanterías en puntas de pie, sus piernas y brazos estirados al máximo, una expresión de absoluta concentración en su rostro, como si fuera cuestión de mera voluntad superar esos centímetros que le faltan. Por supuesto que no se le ocurrió buscarse un taburete o pedirle ayuda a alguien, eso sería demasiado.

Niega con la cabeza ante su grado de estupidez crónica. Matsuo, en cambio, la observa con la cabeza ladeada apenas, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios delgados. Da entonces un paso adelante y la escena se desarrolla en la mente de Kageyama en blanco y negro como los paneles de un manga: Matsuo acercándose a Hinata, estirándose por detrás de ella para alcanzar el libro, ella dándose la vuelta, encajada entre él y la estantería, alzando la vista, ruborizándose al agradecerle el libro, los dos sonriendo tontamente.

La mano de Kageyama sale disparada para frenarlo por el hombro.

—Ya se lo alcanzo yo, que soy más alta que tú.

—Pero…

En tres zancadas, Kageyama se pone detrás de Hinata y apenas estira el brazo para agarrar el libro.

—¿Qué…? —empieza indignada, dándose la vuelta, hasta que su mirada topa con la de Kageyama, sacudiendo el libro en su mano. Hinata resopla.

—Ya lo tenía.

—Me imagino.

Desde una distancia tan corta, tiene que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarla a los ojos. Kageyama nota que su cuello así parece más largo.

También tiene el moño deshecho.

—Ten —le dice, encajándole el libro, y se pone a rehacerle el moño del cuello, mientras Hinata muy maduramente le saca la lengua.

* * *

Pasan raspando el examen de inglés, pero las dos consideran que ya perdieron suficientes de sus prácticas privadas y total, falta mucho para el siguiente examen, ya se preocuparán cuando llegue la hora. Hasta que a Matsuo se le ocurre la brillante idea de repasar mientras almuerzan, así después pueden usar el resto del recreo para entrenar. Es un arreglo mejor que el anterior porque la tortura dura menos y no tienen que ir a la biblioteca, pero significa que ya no almuerzan más las dos solas como de costumbre.

Kageyama se siente fastidiada sin saber muy bien por qué. No es como si las cosas cambiaran demasiado porque esté el chico ahí: siguen sentándose la una al lado de la otra, Hinata sigue intentando robarle tragos de su jugo mientras Kageyama se hace con parte de su bento en venganza, Hinata sigue parloteando y gesticulando casi sin interrupción y engullendo la comida como una nena de cinco años. Matsuo sólo se atreve a interrumpir de vez en cuando para repasar en voz alta los verbos irregulares del Simple Past, que ellas intentan repetir sin mucha suerte. Es muy molesto eso de que los verbos sean de una manera en presente y de otra nada que ver en pasado. ¿Cómo llega uno de go a went? No se parecen en nada.

—El japonés es una lengua más compleja que el inglés para los extranjeros —les dice él y Hinata se encoge de hombros.

—Sí, pero ya la sabemos.

Tiene un grano de arroz en la mejilla porque es incapaz de comer como una persona normal, y Kageyama está estirando la mano para quitárselo, como siempre, pero esta vez él llega antes. Cuando su mano roza la piel de Hinata, ésta se pone del color del uniforme de Nekoma y él también.

—Lo-lo siento. Es que tenías un grano de arroz…

—Oh, no es nada, me pasa todo el rato. Digo, eh, gracias.

Kageyama se pone de pie de un salto.

—¿Vamos? Se nos va a terminar el recreo sin practicar.

Él frunce el ceño.

—¿No les hace mal, sin hacer la digestión ni nada?

—Nah, estamos acostumbradas —le contesta Hinata, que ya juntó todas sus cosas en un parpadeo y le está tirando de la manga a Kageyama —Vamos, que quiero practicar el remate nuevo antes del entrenamiento de hoy.

—No soy yo la que se está tardando, sino tú…

—¡A que no llegas antes que yo!

—¡Pero si serás tramposa…!

* * *

Luego llega lo que el equipo de Karasuno dará en llamar La Semana de las Flores en los años por venir. Empieza, como muchas otras cosas, de un modo bastante inocente: un día Matsuo la está esperando a Hinata con un ramito de jazmines. Ésta se queda de una pieza, mirando las flores como si fueran una especie alienígena nunca antes vista.

—¿Son… son para mí?

Él asiente, y Kageyama nota que al ponerse colorado le sobresalen aun más los granitos de la frente.

—Si te gustan…

—¡Me encantan! —casi chilla Hinata, arrancándoselas de la mano como si temiera que fuera a cambiar de idea, y hace todo el camino al gimnasio dando saltitos y acercándose las flores a la nariz. Al menos no estornuda.

El equipo entero rodea a Hinata cuando la ven llegar con el ramo, salvo Tsukishima, que se mantiene a distancia, y Yamaguchi, que se queda indecisa a mitad de camino.

—Oh, qué bonitas —dice Narita, acercándose para olerlas, y las demás sueltan suspiros o comentarios de aprobación, según el caso, mientras que Tanaka le da tal palmada en el hombro que casi se lo disloca.

—¡Así se hace, Hinata! Ya lo tienes muerto por ti.

—Debe ser lindo, que te regalen flores —dice Asahi, con aire soñador. Noya la mira alzando las cejas.

—Pensé que eras alérgica.

—Bueno… sí —admite —. Pero es el gesto.

—¿El gesto de que te regalen algo que va a hacer que no dejes de estornudar? —pregunta Suga-san.

—No, eso no, pero que te regalen algo bonito sí.

Por alguna razón Sugawara la mira a Noya, que se encoge de hombros como diciendo "¿y yo qué?"

—Ay, creo que el único hombre que alguna vez me regaló flores fue mi abuelo —se lamenta Kinoshita. Tanaka suelta un suspiro melodramático.

—No hay caso: tenemos que hacer algo para conseguir un chico.

—¿Cómo, si nos la pasamos casi todo el tiempo jugando al vóley entre chicas? Incluso cuando salimos del colegio, ¿a dónde vamos? A jugar al vóley contra otras chicas.

—Miren, si Hinata lo logró cuando es la más enferma del vóley, sacando a Kageyama…

—…a la que también le regalaron flores, no sé si te acuerdas…

—Chicas, resígnense de una vez: no es el vóley, son ustedes.

Kageyama lo agradece de todo corazón cuando llega Ukai a gritarles que empiecen con el precalentamiento de una vez. Igual hasta ella se acerca a felicitar a Hinata por las flores.

—Aunque —agrega, frunciendo el ceño —¿qué vas a hacer con ellas durante el entrenamiento?

Hinata claramente no pensó en eso por la cara que pone, mirando alrededor como si esperase que mágicamente aparezca un florero en el gimnasio, hasta que Shimizu se compadece de ella y corta la parte de arriba de una botella de plástico para poner las flores en agua.

Una vez que empieza el entrenamiento, nadie habla más de flores ni chicos, y Hinata no para de correr tras la pelota y de gritarle ¡una más! a Kageyama, como si no existiera un Matsuo Akio en el mundo.

Al día siguiente, son margaritas. Al otro, una especie de girasoles pequeños. El miércoles, unas flores coloridas que Narita identifica como fresias, y el jueves, claveles rojos, seguidos luego por unas florcitas celestes no identificadas.

Hacia finales de la semana el entusiasmo inicial de Hinata se ha trocado en algo muy parecido a la desesperación.

—¿Qué se supone que haga con todas estas flores? Se me acabaron ya todos los floreros y jarrones, empecé a usar jarras y vasos largos pero a mi mamá mucho no le simpatiza, ¡y las flores no se mueren lo bastante rápido para hacerle lugar a las otras!

—Tíralas —sugiere Kageyama sin compasión.

—¡No se tira lo que te regalan! Ey, ¿tú no querrías…?

—No.

Si no aceptó las que le regalaron a ella, mucho menos las que le regalen a Hinata.

La chica suspira, tirando el último ramo en el canasto de la bicicleta. Ya no se preocupa demasiado por su integridad física.

—No sé por qué los chicos no pueden regalar caramelos, o helados garigari-kuns, o bollitos de carne. Las chicas les regalan galletitas caseras a los chicos, ¡yo me conformaría con unas compradas!

Kageyama pone los ojos en blanco, porque bien puede ir y comprárselas ella misma.

Pero al día siguiente, Kageyama lleva un tupper con lo que sobró de los brownies que preparó su abuela y cuando se lo ofrece a Hinata después del almuerzo, ésta le echa los brazos al cuello.

—¡Eres la mejor!

De ahí en adelante Matsuo resigna los ramos de flores por los garigari-kuns, que tal vez sean menos románticos pero son más apreciados.


	3. El milagro del amor

Después de las flores, es el turno de las notitas.

Las que se pasan en clase y le valen a Hinata más de una reprimenda por parte de los profesores, ésas no se las muestra: para eso están las cabeza-huecas de sus compañeras de clase, siempre dispuestas a soltar un suspiro o una risita.

Pero el chico no se da por satisfecho con notitas garrapateadas en un trozo de hoja arrancado del cuaderno de clase, no. En cambio, empieza a dejar caer en el bolso de Hinata para que ésta las encuentre después notitas con cuidada caligrafía en cursiva sobre cartulina roja cortada en forma de corazón.

La cara de Tsukishima cuando Hinata saca de su bolso la primera de estas notas delante de todas es, en palabras de Tanaka, un poema.

—¿Pero es que este chico lee manga shoujo o qué?

—Noooo, me dijo que le gusta Attack on Titan…

Las demás rodean a Hinata para leer por encima de su hombro la tarjeta sin disimulo alguno y Noya incluso se pone a leer en voz alta.

—¿Sabías que el amor es como las matemáticas? Porque es más amor, menos odio, por toda la vida y dividido entre tú y yo.

—…¿como las matemáticas? —murmura Hinata, frunciendo la nariz como cuando encuentra pickles en el bento de Kageyama. Suga le sonríe con indulgencia.

—Es una metáfora, Hinata, no lo dice de manera literal, no tienes que poner esa cara de susto. Es… dulce, supongo, ¿no?

Hinata parece reconfortada mientras las demás le revuelven el pelo o le dan palmadas en el hombro, Tanaka y Noya felicitándola por su conquista.

Tsukishima hace la mímica como si tuviera arcadas y Kageyama no lo admitirá nunca en voz alta, pero refleja perfectamente cómo se siente.

Otra de las tarjetitas dice Yo sólo dejaré de amarte el día que un pintor dibuje el sonido de una lágrima al caer…, a lo que Tsukishima comenta:

—¿Apostamos a que lo sacó de una de esas tarjetas que se venden en el supermercado?

—¡Claro que no! —exclama Hinata, indignada —. Para que sepas, a Matsuo le va muy bien en Literatura.

Tsukishima pone los ojos en blanco.

—Que me lo digas tú no es una gran garantía…

Le pone una mano en la frente a Hinata cuando ésta intenta pegarle, manteniéndola a distancia con su largo brazo estirado, mientras con la otra mano hace como que se tapa los bostezos. Kageyama no tan accidentalmente le termina arrojando una pelota en mitad de la espalda, porque sólo puede contemplar a Hinata haciendo el ridículo por un tiempo limitado.

Hinata se resiste a mostrarles la siguiente tarjeta porque no quiere escuchar los comentarios de Tsukishima (como si yo quisiera leer tu estúpida tarjeta, cabeza-hueca y esta vez el pelotazo de Kageyama es por robarle el insulto), pero terminan convenciéndola.

—Si mi sangre fuera tinta y mi corazón tintero, con la punta de mi sangre escribiría "te quiero".

A estas palabras sigue un momento de silencio en que las chicas intercambian miradas algo confundidas.

—De acuerdo —dice Tsukishima, con la sonrisita que sabe que saca a Hinata y Kageyama de quicio —Quizá sí mire Attack on Titan. O Hannibal: ¿no te ha enviado ningún poema todavía sobre comerse tu corazón a trozos o…?

—¡Cierra la boca, Tsukishima! Es… poesía, sólo que tú no la entiendes.

—Y tú tampoco.

—¿Vamos a practicar o no? —interrumpe Kageyama, los brazos en jarras, porque ya no puede seguir pegándole pelotazos a Tsukishima sin que Daichi monte en cólera. La rubia, como de costumbre, no parece muy impresionada por su tono intimidante, pero Hinata salta como un resorte.

—¡Sí, sí, vamos!

La tarjeta queda momentáneamente olvidada cuando la chica sale corriendo en búsqueda de una pelota. Kageyama siente la tentación de patearla, pero la toma por una punta, tocándola lo menos posible como si fuese tóxica, y la deja caer encima de las cosas de Hinata. Tsukishima chasquea la lengua y pone los ojos en blanco, pero por una vez se abstiene de abrir la boca.

Después, porque al parecer no sabe con quién está lidiando (o porque se le acabaron las tarjetas de supermercado), las tarjetitas empiezan a venir con frases en inglés.

Hinata, de más está decirlo, se queda muy confundida.

—No entiendo nada. ¿Qué quiere decir esto?

Las chicas se van pasando la tarjeta y la van traduciendo con mayor o menor suerte, Noya sugiere usar el traductor de Google y el resultado es más confuso que nunca: Tarzán lo habría escrito mejor. Al final es Yamaguchi quien termina haciendo una traducción más o menos decente, mientras Tsukishima tiene la nariz en el aire y se retuerce la trenza con aire de fastidio mayúsculo.

—Me parece igual que son letras de canciones —le dice Yamaguchi a Hinata cuando le lleva la segunda tarjeta —. Si las buscas en internet, seguro encuentras alguno de esos sitios que te explican el sentido de las canciones y eso.

—¡Gracias, Yamaguchi!

La chica se ruboriza un poco debajo de sus pecas. Tsukishima resopla, aún sin mirar a ninguna de ellas.

—¿No estás mostrando demasiado interés en esta idiotez?

Yamaguchi se pasa la mano por el pelo, dejándoselo aún más de punta de lo habitual.

—No sé. Es lindo, ¿no? Que alguien se tome el esfuerzo en escribirte cosas bonitas, es como romántico…

Tsukishima ahora sí la mira.

Como si le hubieran crecido otras tres cabezas.

Yamaguchi se pone pálida.

—E-es decir… Bueno, yo… Lo siento, Tsukki.

Ese día después del entrenamiento Hinata la arrastra a su casa con la promesa de una porción extra del postre de su madre, y buscan en internet la frase de la última tarjeta.

Es una estrofa de una canción de High School Musical.

Hinata la mira muy fijo, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y los nudillos que sostienen el mouse completamente blancos.

—Júrame que jamás se lo dirás a Tsukishima. O tu nuca no volverá a estar a salvo.

—No te atreverías a volver a pegarme, sigues traumatizada de la última vez.

Recibe un almohadón en la cara y terminan las dos forcejeando y rodando por el suelo de la habitación hasta que la madre de Hinata les golpea la puerta. La muy tramposa de Hinata aprovecha su momento de distracción para atacar a traición y termina a horcajadas encima de Kageyama, aferrándole las muñecas contra el piso.

—Ju…júra… júramelo —jadea, su rostro enrojecido muy cerca del suyo, sus ojos castaños brillantes por el enojo —. Júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie, Kageyama.

Podría quitársela de encima, sigue siendo más fuerte que ella aunque Hinata esté empleando todo el peso de su pequeño cuerpo contra ella, pero en cambio se limita a resoplar y asiente.

—Como si fuera a darle esa satisfacción a Tsukishima, tarada. Se reiría por meses.

Nunca dejará de sorprenderla el modo en que el rostro de Hinata puede cambiar tan súbitamente: su enojo desaparece con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios como un cielo nublado desvaneciéndose con los rayos del sol que atraviesan las nubes.

(Quizá Kageyama haya estado leyendo demasiadas de esas frases estúpidas, siente que la están afectando).

—¡Gracias, Kageyama!

En vez de salir de encima de ella, se deja caer sobre Kageyama para echarle los brazos al cuello.

—¡Auch, cabeza-hueca, me diste un cabezazo!

* * *

Alguien (y si Kageyama alguna vez averigua su identidad se la va a cobrar) la convence a Hinata de que debe corresponder a las tarjetitas de Matsuo con alguna propia.

Hinata es horrenda para las manualidades, por supuesto.

Inesperadamente, es Noya quien sale a su rescate.

—Me compré un libro de origami hace poco —les cuenta —y aprendí un montón de cosas. Las flores de papel me salen muy bien.

Y en efecto, logra de alguna manera incomprensible armar un ramillete de flores de papel rojas que se parecen a los claveles que recibió Hinata. Ésta la mira con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes de admiración.

—Noya-senpai, eres genial. ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?

—Aprobar los exámenes —masculla Ennoshita y Noya le da un codazo sin disimulo alguno.

Pronto queda claro que los ramos de flores de papel están muy lejos de las habilidades de Hinata, que ya lo tiene bastante duro cortando corazones, no importa cuántas veces Noya le explique que es sólo doblar el papel en dos y cortar una especie de gota en el doblez.

(Al final, termina cortándoselos ella misma, después que Hinata haya conseguido cualquier forma menos un corazón).

Sigue el pequeñísimo detalle de completar la tarjeta, claro.

—Sólo tienes que poner lo que salga de tu corazón —le dice Asahi con una convicción poco habitual. Hinata se la queda mirando.

—…¿como qué? Porque "gracias por llevarme siempre las cosas y explicarme inglés, eres muy dulce" no es, no sé, muy poético.

—Ehhh, esteee, bueno, no sé, tú sabrás…

Yamaguchi se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y si haces lo mismo que él y buscas una estrofa de una canción romántica que te guste?

A Hinata se le ilumina la cara. Kageyama oculta el rostro entre las manos porque conoce su gusto musical. Es atroz.

Aunque después de lo de High School Musical, no es como si ese chico tuviera mucho derecho a juzgar.

Antes de atreverse a dársela, Hinata le muestra la tarjeta terminada. Se compró una lapicera dorada para la ocasión y se esforzó porque su letra quedara lo más bonita posible.

 _es el jazmín de la constelación,_  
 _contando a uno y me pregunto_  
 _cuyo destino de mi amor_  
 _bello romance, creo en ti._  
 _Sé que el milagro se hará,_  
 _es el milagro del amor_

Kageyama se la queda mirando, con el ceño fruncido. Le suena extrañamente familiar, pero no puede ubicar de dónde.

Yamaguchi se atraganta con su propia risa, que intenta disimular sin éxito con una tos muy falsa.

—¿Es… es la canción de Sailor Moon?

Hinata se pone roja hasta la raíz del pelo.

—¡Es romántica!

—Bueno, al menos así comprobarás si le va el shoujo o no…

—¡Que no le va el shoujo, Tsukishima!

La chica se le ríe en la cara de una manera muy desagradable.

¿Por qué siguen molestándose en dirigirle la palabra fuera de la cancha?

—Quizá deberías usar la letra de una canción en inglés. Así se nota menos lo cursi – digo, así es menos reconocible

Kageyama y Hinata intercambian una mirada, porque con sus conocimientos combinados de inglés casi seguro que termina mal. Hinata mira su tarjeta y suspira, termina haciéndola un bollo y arrojándola al suelo.

—Igual la letra me había quedado torcida, no puedo escribir sin renglones. ¡Ey! —exclama de golpe, agarrando del brazo a Kageyama —. ¿Podrías escribirme la próxima? Tu letra es más linda que la mía.

—¿Qué…? No, ¿por qué escribiría…? ¿De dónde sacaste que tengo mejor letra?

Hinata resopla.

—Es obvio: tienes manos mucho más bonitas que yo, tienes que tener mejor letra.

Ahí hay un salto de lógica que nadie más que Hinata sigue, pero Kageyama no puede seguir dándole vueltas porque los dedos de la chica se deslizan por su brazo, erizándole la piel, para agarrarla de la mano. La pone contra la suya: los largos dedos de Kageyama contra los pequeños de Hinata. Podría cerrar la mano sobre la suya sin problema.

—¿Ves? Tus manos son más lindas.

Kageyama parpadea. Nunca nadie le ha dicho que sus manos eran lindas. Sabe que están llenas de callos y durezas por la pelota, su madre le ha dicho más de una vez que use crema; lleva las uñas bien cortas y si bien suele darles una capa de brillo, es más para que no se le rompan que por otra cosa y son grandes. Las de Hinata, en cambio, se ven pequeñas y delicadas aunque tengan tantas durezas como las suyas, y son siempre muy cálidas.

—Patético.

En perfecta sincronía, las dos levantan la vista para fulminar con la mirada a Tsukishima, de la cual Kageyama se había olvidado por completo.

—¿Encima tú la ayudas con esta estupidez?

Antes de que pueda responder, Hinata se sienta muy erguida, inflando los mofletes.

—Lo hace porque es buena amiga —dice, aunque ella nunca haya aceptado ayudarla. Kageyama se limita a asentir, porque es lo que le dijo Tanaka-senpai cuando empezó todo esto (tienes que ser una buena amiga para Hinata aunque ahora tenga novio) y lo que se viene repitiendo como mantra desde entonces —. ¿No harías lo mismo por Yamaguchi?

Yamaguchi parece atragantarse con aire, los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas, mientras Tsukishima alza tanto las cejas que amenazan con perderse en su cuero cabelludo.

—No, no lo haría.

A Hinata se le desencaja la mandíbula y por una vez, queda sin palabras.

Kageyama se siente muy confundida y frunce el ceño (más de lo habitual).

—Pero, ¿eso no te hace mala amiga…?

El desprecio con que la mira es casi como una cachetada.

—No, sólo me hace más inteligente que tú. Yamaguchi, ¿aún respiras?

—¡S-sí, Tsukki!

—Vámonos, que tengo miedo que la exposición prolongada sea perjudicial.

Hinata se recupera eventualmente para despotricar contra Tsukishima, que es horrible, porque a veces me olvido, pero es horrible de verdad, pero el recreo se ha terminado y vuelven a la cancha. Más tarde, Kageyama encuentra en un rincón del suelo el bollito de cartulina roja. Lo alisa distraída y se lo guarda en el bolsillo, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Siempre le gustó Sailor Moon de pequeña.

Al día siguiente, Tsukishima se acerca toda sonrisas (escalofriante) y dice que se lo ha pensado mejor, que Hinata es tal causa perdida que sería realmente inmoral no darle una mano. Tiene la frase perfecta para la tarjeta.

—Es en francés. Así pensará que realmente eres sofisticada… hasta que vuelvas a abrir la boca delante de él, eso es.

Le entrega un papel con la frase escrita en perfecta caligrafía (la detesta tanto). Hinata y Kageyama se miran: ninguna confía lo más mínimo en sus buenas intenciones.

Desafortunadamente, ninguna de las chicas del equipo sabe francés. Están por probar con el traductor de Google y que sea lo que Dios quiera, hasta que Ennoshita les pide ver el papel. Lo lee rápidamente y Ennoshita, siempre tan plácida, tan estoica, casi inexpresiva, empieza a reírse de manera histérica.

Tienen que esperar como diez minutos a que se calme.

—Por favor, dime que no le mandaste esta nota al Matsuo ése.

—No, queríamos comprobar primero…

—Fue Tsukishima, ¿no? —Más carcajadas —. Por Dios, esa chica es malvada.

Esa parte al menos no es novedad.

—Vous voulez coucher avec moi ce soir ? es de una canción de Moulin Rouge, ¿no la vieron ?

Todavía riéndose, les dice lo que significa. Hinata se pone pálida y Kageyama siente sus manos cerrándose en puños. La va a matar. Si Matsuo lo hubiese leído…

Ennoshita se seca las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Al menos, ahora tienen algo que pueden usar contra ella —Ante sus miradas de confusión, sonríe —. A Tsukishima le van los musicales románticos…

(Cuando la confrontan, Tsukishima lo niega vehementemente, diciendo que a su hermana le gustan. Hinata chasquea la lengua.

—Eso es como cuando yo digo que miro Ben 10 por Natsu, bah).

Al final, la única voz razonable es la de Daichi.

—No creo conocer a ningún chico que le guste recibir tarjetitas en forma de corazón… Una cosa es que las mande, pero llega a sacar una de ésas en el aula y los amigos se le van a reír en la cara, ¿no creen?

A Hinata parece que le han sacado un peso enorme de encima.

—Ya está, le regalo un garigari-kun y fue.

* * *

Le gustaría poder decir que sus problemas con los chicos empiezan y terminar con tener que aguantar ver de zoquete que pone Matsuo cuando la cabeza-hueca de Hinata le sonríe, pero porque un chico se haya fijado en su amiga no significa que el resto la hayan dejado en paz a ella. Todavía se le acercan a la salida del aula para ofrecerse a llevarle los libros, y ella sigue negándose con su fastidio habitual.

A veces, Hinata se le adelanta para sonreírle beatíficamente al chico en cuestión.

—No puede ser, es mi turno de llevar las cosas de Kageyama-san. ¡Hasta luego!

(Matsuo y Kageyama ya ni pestañean, a decir verdad, y dejan atrás al chico boqueando con los ojos como platos).

En una ocasión, un chico de segundo la espera junto a la máquina expendedora. Es más alto y ancho de espaldas que ella. Le sonríe de lado y se ofrece a comprarle un cartón de leche. Ella le agradece pero se niega y él empieza a ponerse pesado: no seas así, linda, seguro que no eres tan fría como pareces. Cuando le pone una mano en el hombro ella se la saca con brusquedad, él sigue avanzando hacia ella. Lo empuja, pero él es bastante pesado y empieza a enojarse.

—Oye, no tienes que–

Su voz queda ahogada por un chillido agudo cuando en un borrón naranja Hinata llega corriendo y se lanza contra él como un bólido, arrojándolo al suelo.

—¡QUE TE ALEJES DE ELLA, PAPANATAS!

Kageyama tiene que agarrar a Hinata de las axilas y sacársela de encima antes de que él pueda devolverle el golpe. Sus chillidos atraen a Tanaka, cuya expresión se vuelve aun más tormentosa que cuando intenta intimidar a los equipos rivales.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo con mis kouhai, pedazo de imbécil? Si te dijo que no es no, ¿o quieres que te rompan la cara? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Porque yo lo hago, no me lo pidas dos veces.

No importa que él sea más alto y pesado que ella: Tanaka se lo lleva a la rastra, retorciéndole el brazo detrás de la espalda e insultándolo todo el camino.

Más tarde Suga-san se le acerca y le dice que puede quedarse tranquila, que de ahora en más la dejará en paz. También le pregunta si quiere hablar del tema, Kageyama niega con la cabeza. No hay nada que decir. Sugawara suspira.

—Lamentablemente hay muchos chicos – y no tan chicos – así. No es culpa tuya – es la de ellos, siempre.

Le aprieta el hombro suavemente.

—La próxima vez, pégale una patada. En las pelotas, si hace falta.

Es el consejo más útil que le han dado nunca.

Más tarde, cuando están caminando hacia sus casas y Hinata va arrastrando su bicicleta, Kageyama la mira de reojo.

—…¿papanatas?

Se pone roja hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Cállate, no tuve tiempo de pensar un mejor insulto, ¡tenía que defenderte!

—¿Tú, defenderme a mí?

Hinata echa los hombros hacia atrás y alza la barbilla, como cuando alguien la llama enana.

—Lo hice, ¿no es así? Y lo volvería a hacer.

Suena completamente segura de sí misma, y una sensación cálida que no tiene nada que ver con el clima vespertino recorre a Kageyama de la cabeza hasta los pies. Siente que se empiezan a curvar las comisuras de sus labios e intenta disimularlo frunciendo más el ceño.

—Soy yo la que te tiene que defender a ti – eres peso pluma y apenas le llegabas al pecho.

—¡No tengo que ser alta para pegarles una patada, Kageyama-idiota!

La empuja con el hombro y Kageyama se la devuelve, y siguen haciéndolo hasta que llega el recodo en el camino en que se separan para irse cada una a su casa.

No se lo dirá nunca, pero ver a Hinata arrojar al suelo a un tipo tanto más grande que ella fue bastante impresionante.


	4. 4 La no-cita

Un mediodía, Matsuo no está solo en su lugar habitual para almorzar: lo acompaña un chico con un flequillo oscuro que le cae sobre los ojos, largas piernas flacas y una amplia sonrisa.

—Hola, me llamo Fujioka Soichiro. Me dijo Matsuo-kun que les estaba ayudando con Inglés, y como a mí también me cuesta horrores, me va a ayudar también.

—Dije que podía ayudarte después de clase en la biblioteca —masculla Matsuo por lo bajo y Fujioka le da un codazo, su sonrisa aún brillante en su rostro. Kageyama pone los ojos en blanco, porque lo último que le faltaba era que se les uniera más gente.

Hinata, en cambio, parece encantada de conocer a un amigo de Matsuo y pronto los dos están llevando la conversación porque resulta que a Fujioka le gusta el mismo videojuego que ella juega con Kenma, quien por supuesto está en un nivel mucho más avanzado que cualquiera de ellos dos, así que Hinata comparte con él los trucos que le enseñó la armadora de Nekoma. Los dos hablan gesticulando mucho mientras Matsuo y Kageyama comen en silencio. No adelantan mucho con inglés ese día.

Fujioka empieza a aparecer más seguido y aunque normalmente le habla a Hinata, con quien al menos tiene los videojuegos como tema de conversación asegurado, siempre está mirando de reojo a Kageyama y sonriéndole. Ella se lo ve venir así que la primera vez que él finge desperezarse y parece que le va a poner el brazo sobre los hombros, le clava el codo en las costillas con suficiente fuerza para sacarle el aire. Él tose para enmascarar el gemido de dolor, la sonrisa aún aferrada a sus labios. Se sienta un poco más lejos de ella, eso sí.

No vuelve a intentarlo, pero sigue sonriéndole de manera muy molesta así que se esfuerza en ignorarlo. De todos modos, es por poco tiempo: Hinata siempre engulle su comida a toda su velocidad y le tira de la manga para que vayan a practicar.

Al menos, cuando tiene la pelota en las manos, no tiene que preocuparse por ningún chico, sólo tiene que seguir los movimientos de Hinata, respirar hondo y lanzar.

Y Hinata siempre, siempre está allí para dar el remate, con aquella expresión radiante en su rostro, como si hubiese rozado la luna con los dedos.

Como si Kageyama se la hubiese alcanzado.

* * *

—Shouyou, este sábado no tienes entrenamiento, ¿verdad?

—No, porque dijo Takeda-sensei que tienen que desinfectar o algo por el esti—KAGEYAMA, ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¿TE ESTÁS MURIENDO?

Le palmea – inútilmente – la espalda hasta que Kageyama logra hacer pasar el trozo de comida que le había quedado atragantado. Hinata le encaja una botella de agua que le pasa Matsuo y que se baja en pocos tragos.

—Menudo susto me diste, mira si se te ocurre morirte antes del partido de práctica que Takeda-sensei dijo que nos iba a conseguir.

Kageyama la fulmina con la mirada.

—Perdón que mi muerte te resulte inconveniente en este momento.

Hinata pone los ojos en blanco.

—Kageyama-idiota, tu muerte siempre me resultaría inconveniente. Pero más justo antes de un partido.

—Eres una cabeza-hueca.

La chica le sonríe.

—Menos mal que ya estás bien —Debe notar las expresiones confundidas de los chicos, porque agrega en su dirección —: No me diría cabeza-hueca si se sintiera mal.

—Ah, ya. ¿Seguro que estás bien, Kageyama-san? —pregunta Matsuo con cautela.

Asiente de mala gana. Y porque tal vez Tsukishima tiene razón (no que lo vaya a admitir nunca) y su cerebro es todo músculo, abre la boca sin pensarlo dos veces y escupe:

—¿Desde cuándo la llamas Shouyou?

Hinata empieza a barbotar palabras confusamente que suenan algo así como Kageyama-idiota, qué clase de pregunta es ésa, se te frió el cerebro, Fujioka se tapa la boca con la mano ocultando su expresión mientras que Matsuo se limita a pestañear unas cuantas veces, como si no entendiera la pregunta.

—Ehhh… ¿todos en clase la llaman así? Al menos sus amigas lo hacen…

Kageyama aprieta los dientes, sintiendo sin saber muy bien por qué como si alguien le hubiese pegado una patada.

Noya-san la llama Shouyou, pero también es la única que le dice Ryu a Tanaka y hasta llama Onii-san a su hermano mayor como si fuera el suyo propio. Kenma también la llamó por su nombre apenas la conoció y a Kageyama no le gusta pensar por qué siempre le hizo sentir algo incómoda la fácil camaradería que surgió entre Hinata y la armadora de Nekoma desde el primer momento. Tal vez porque ella no tiene esa habilidad de ir haciendo nuevos amigos por ahí como si nada y conversar con ellos como si los conociera de toda la vida, tal vez porque Hinata habla siempre con demasiado entusiasmo de una chica a la que vio en persona una sola vez en su vida.

Pero Noya-san es Noya-san y a la larga se ha acostumbrado a Kenma, que intenta explicarles matemática por Skype y poco a poco deja de poner cara de terror cuando Kageyama le hace preguntas sobre vóley.

Que las cabeza-huecas de sus compañeras de clase la llamen Shouyou, sin embargo, es mucho más molesto. ¿Acaso alguna de ellas pasa siquiera tiempo con Hinata fuera del aula? Está segura que no, porque tienen entrenamiento antes y después de clase seis días a la semana, y es Kageyama quien se encuentra con ella apenas se baja de la bicicleta para echar una carrera hasta el gimnasio, es Kageyama quien la acompaña hasta el aula y la espera para almorzar y entrenar juntas, es Kageyama quien se queda limpiando con ella después del entrenamiento (y corriendo con las mopas por todo el gimnasio hasta que Daichi les grita) y quien camina junto a ella hasta que se separan sus caminos hacia sus casas. ¿Alguna de ellas alguna vez tuvo que servirle de almohada durante un viaje largo en autobús? ¿Alguna la escuchó cantando cuando va dando saltitos hacia el baño? ¿Saben que siempre le da dolor de estómago antes de los partidos, que ladea la cabeza a un costado cuando no entiende algo, que le preocupa no ser capaz todavía de agarrar la pelota con una sola mano?

¿Y qué puede saber Matsuo de todo eso?

—Ah, sí, pero las chicas del equipo me dicen todas Hinata, salvo Noya-san —le está explicando Hinata, mientras Kageyama es un pequeño volcán en erupción tratando de contenerse para no rebalsar y volar por los aires —. Ella sí me dice Shouyou… al menos no me llama Sho-chan, como Mito.

Matsuo suspira y asiente.

—Mito tiene algo con los diminutivos.

—Pero es que tú tienes cara de Sho-chan —interviene Fujioka —. En serio, te sienta —Se vuelve hacia Kageyama —. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No te llaman "Tobio-chan"?

La voz del chico es demasiado grave para ser confundida con el falsetto insoportable de Oikawa-san pero aun así le vale una mirada furibunda.

De parte de Hinata.

—No la llames así: no le gusta.

Su tono es tan gélido que la temperatura a su alrededor desciende diez grados. Tiene esa expresión en el rostro como cuando alguien le echa en cara su altura, pero peor. Fujioka da un respingo y Matsuo abre bien grandes los ojos.

Daichi una vez dijo que Hinata a veces podía tener un aire muy intimidante sin darse cuenta de ello: por una vez, Kageyama puede verlo.

—Perdón, sólo era un chiste, no quise… —Fujioka alza las manos en gesto defensivo, no se sabe muy bien para escudarse de cuál de ellas dos —. No quise ofenderla, no voy a llamarla así nunca más.

Hinata ladea la cabeza a un lado, sus ojos fijos en el chico que traga saliva, sus labios apretados en una línea muy fina. Entonces sonríe, y es otra vez la chica de corta estatura y demasiado entusiasmo que cuando se exaspera parece un gatito mojado.

—Está bien entonces, ¿no, Kageyama? Ey, ¿te vas a comer ese bollito de carne?

—¡Tú ya te comiste los tuyos!

Pero termina dándole la mitad del bollito, cómo no.

Están por terminar de comer cuando Matsuo vuelve a la carga:

—Shouyou, si estás libre este sábado, ¿te gustaría ir al cine?

Hinata se lo queda mirando de hito en hito, Kageyama se queda mirando a Hinata y Fujioka se atraganta con su jugo y todo el mundo lo ignora.

—Ehhh —responde, con su elocuencia habitual —. Supongo que sí. ¿Tú qué dices, Kageyama?

¿Qué digo yo? Digo que lo mandes a freír espárragos al Polo Norte, como hice yo con cada idiota que me invitó a salir adelante tuyo, y a cada imbécil que se ofreció a llevarme los libros para que me los lleves tú, y a cada zoquete que pretendía que me sentara con él en el almuerzo en vez de contigo, eso digo.

Antes de que pueda abrir la boca y cavarse su propia fosa con palabras, Hinata le sonríe, pero hay algo un poco nervioso en su sonrisa, como cuando se asusta antes de un partido y lo niega furiosamente (y Kageyama sabe que busca que ella le tire del pelo y la llame cabeza-hueca y le diga que no tiene nada que temer, que mientras ella esté allí será invencible).

Duda, entonces.

—¿Qué digo de qué?

Hinata pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres ir al cine el sábado?

—Ehhh —empieza Matsuo, sonando casi tan desconcertado como se siente Kageyama.

A Fujioka en cambio se le ilumina el rostro.

—Yo estoy libre el sábado. Y si vamos al cine de la galería, puedo conseguir descuentos 2x1, ¿qué dicen?

—¡Genial! —responde Hinata y la agarra del brazo y empieza a tirar de ella —. Ahora Kageyama y yo tenemos que irnos a entrenar, pero después arreglamos la hora y eso, ¿sí? ¡Nos vemos!

—¿Qué? Yo nunca dije que sí—

—Vamos, Kageyama, que se nos va a terminar la hora del almuerzo.

Ella sigue protestando, pero no tiene más remedio que seguir a Hinata porque aunque mida dieciocho centímetros menos que ella y pese unos cuantos kilos menos, cuando quiere puede tirar con suficiente fuerza como para arrancarte el brazo. La arrastra hasta donde suelen practicar antes de las clases de la tarde, y allí finalmente Kageyama clava los talones en el suelo y Hinata le suelta el brazo. La chica inmediatamente alza las manos en gesto defensivo, preparándose para el inminente ataque.

Kageyama quiere gritarle que es una cabeza-hueca y una tarada que no tiene derecho a ir decidiendo cosas por ella y que no quiere saber nada de ir al cine con los otros dos idiotas, que bien puede ir ella sola con los dos por lo que a Kageyama le importa; también quiere sacudirla por los hombros y tirarle del pelo y tirarse de sus propios pelos.

Nadie en el mundo la saca de quicio como Hinata Shouyou la saca de quicio.

Abre la boca, segura que de su cabeza salen las llamas que Hinata le jura que aparecen cada vez que se enfurece de verdad, y está por cantarle cuatro verdades a la cara cuando ve que sus labios están temblando ligeramente y tiene los ojos como Bambi después de que el cazador le descerrajara un tiro a su madre.

Definitivamente, nadie la saca de quicio como ella.

—K-Kageyma-san, sé que estás enojada, pero déjame explicar…

Kageyama resopla y gran parte de sus ganas de pelear se escapan con el aire de su boca.

—¿Para qué me dijiste de ir el sábado? ¿Tan tarada eres que no te diste cuenta que Matsuo te estaba invitando a salir?

Hinata empieza a exasperarse también.

(Es mejor que cuando parecía que se va a largar a llorar, para ser sinceros).

—¡Claro que me di cuenta, Kageyama-idiota! ¿Qué tan estúpida me crees? —La conoce ya lo suficiente para no darle tiempo a responder esa pregunta —. Me entró el pánico.

Kageyama pestañea algunas veces, porque puede que piense unas cuantas cosas poco halagüeñas de Matsuo Akio, pero no es de la clase que pueda darle miedo a nadie. Menos que menos a Hinata, que es capaz de golpear la pelota con los ojos cerrados y ante cada pared a la que se enfrenta grita puedo saltar.

—Si no querías ir —dice con lentitud, a ver si así algo de toda esta conversación delirante cobra un poco de sentido —, ¿por qué no dijiste que no y ya?

Hinata se pasa las manos por el pelo, dejando tras sí un remolino naranja con mechones que apuntan en todas direcciones.

—No es que no quiera —empieza, agitando mucho las manos —. Es que si íbamos solos los dos iba a ser una cita. Y no tengo idea de qué hacer en una cita. ¿Qué se pone una en una cita? No tengo ropa de cita. Ni maquillaje y mi mamá me mata si toco el suyo después de lo que pasó la última vez que lo intenté. ¿Y me tiene que pasar a buscar por casa? No quiero que lo vean mi mamá o Natsu, nunca me dejarían en paz. ¿Y qué hago una vez que estoy en la cita? ¿Dejo que me agarre la mano? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Y si hace eso de desperezarse y ponerme el brazo en los hombros, como en las películas, y es re incómodo? ¿Le puedo decir que lo saque de ahí o queda muy mal? ¿Y cómo se hace con el pochoclo en una cita? Tú me has visto comer pochoclo, soy un desastre, termino con pochoclo hasta en las orejas —Kageyama puede dar fe de eso: es peor aún que con el arroz —. ¿Y si la película me aburre y me quedo dormida? Me ha pasado, pero quedaría fatal en una primera cita, ¿no? ¿Y no tengo que hacer esas cosas que decía la revista de la ex novia del hermano de Tanaka, verdad? Porque ya no me acuerdo bien cuáles eran las que sí y las que no, y no estoy muy segura de querer seducir a nadie. Suena raro y es re incómodo cuando Tanaka y Noya-san se ponen a hablarle así a Shimizu-kun, a mí no me saldría sin ponerme toda roja. ¿Y me tiene que acompañar a casa? Él vive en la otra punta, ¿y si me da un beso? Nunca le di un beso a nadie, seguro que me sale fatal y si—

Kageyama la agarra por los hombros y empieza a sacudirla.

Con suavidad, eso sí, porque Hinata es estúpida pero también parece estar pasándolo fatal.

—Respira, cabeza-hueca, respira. Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua. Ponte lo que te dé la gana, vas al cine de la galería con un idiota que siempre te ve con el uniforme del colegio o el de gimnasia, no a una fiesta con el presidente. Y lo del maquillaje tampoco es taaan complicado, hasta yo sé de eso —Hinata se recupera lo suficiente de su ataque para alzar las cejas con incredulidad, pero es cierto: tiene dos primas mayores que han insistido en enseñarle. Bajo la amenaza de pincharle su pelota favorita de vóley si no las dejaba —. Ya te vio lo suficiente a la hora del almuerzo como para no espantarse con nada. Y si no quieres que te ponga el brazo sobre los hombros le das un codazo y ya, qué tanto. Y por lo que más quieras, ni se te ocurra ir a pedirles consejo a Tanaka o a Noya: por algo ninguna de las dos tiene novio.

—¡Precisamente! —exclama Hinata —¡Ninguna de las chicas tiene, no puedo recurrir a nadie!

Esta vez es el turno de Kageyama de alzar las cejas con incredulidad.

—¿Y recurres a mí para que te ayude?

Hinata se muerde el labio y cambia el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.

—Bueeenooo, pensé que si tú estabas allí, no iba a ser una cita-cita, y no iba a tener que preocuparme por todas estas cosas. Pensé que iba a ser una salida como cualquier otra, como cuando tú y yo vamos al cine, sólo que con un poco más de gente.

Kageyama quiere tirarse de los pelos, porque precisamente no es una salida como siempre que van ellas dos solas si hay más gente que no pinta nada allí.

Suena el timbre que indica el inicio de las clases de la tarde y la cara de desolación de Hinata cuando se da cuenta que se les acabó el tiempo para practicar sería cómica si no la frustrara a ella también.

—Después hablamos —se despide de ella en un tono que le hace tragar saliva. Se lo tiene merecido por zopenca.

Esa tarde en clase rompe dos lápices y después en el entrenamiento le pega de lleno a Hinata con la pelota tres veces y la chica ni siquiera se queja. Sugawara y Daichi intercambian miradas entre sí, pero al parecer deciden no intervenir hasta que la situación no alcance un punto crítico.

Cuando termina la práctica y se dividen por parejas para ayudarse con el estiramiento, Hinata parece dudar un momento, pero si se empareja con cualquiera que no sea Kageyama va a despertar seguro la sospecha generalizada así que traga saliva, echa los hombros hacia atrás y camina hacia ella. Kageyama pone los ojos en blanco: como si alguna vez fuera a hacer algo que lastimase a Hinata y le impidiera jugar con ella. Además, la chica es tan elástica que se dobla en dos sin ninguna ayuda: le da siempre tanta envidia la facilidad con que se toca las puntas de los pies o puede llegar al piso con el pecho cuando se sienta con las piernas abiertas.

Capaz porque sus piernas son tan cortas, Noya-san es igual, pero por fin Kageyama ha aprendido a guardarse ese tipo de comentarios para sí.

(Es mejor que Tanaka, que una vez soltó que esa elasticidad algún día iba a hacerla increíblemente popular con los chicos y le valió un golpe en la nuca por parte de Daichi mientras a Hinata se le prendía fuego la cara).

Las chicas charlan con normalidad a su alrededor: Ennoshita está planeando una nueva película y un par le gritan que les dé el papel principal (pero si ni siquiera saben todavía de qué va a ir), Tanaka les cuenta del último recital de su hermano, Sugawara hace un comentario sobre la nueva vincha de Asahi:

—Oh, es que Shimizu-kun me dijo que si me ataba el pelo tan tirante, capaz me quedaba pelada.

—¿Oíste eso, Kageyama? Te quedarás sin pelo.

—Antes te quedarás sin pelo tú, zopenca —Y le tira del pelo mientras la empuja para que se estire hacia adelante, y Hinata chilla como siempre y todo el mundo las ignora.

—Te queda bien, Asahi —continúa Sugawara como si tal cosa, acostumbrada como está a las tonterías de Kageyama y Hinata.

—Es en los colores de Karasuno, ¿vieron? —interviene Noya, sonando tan orgullosa como si la hubiera comprado ella. Por alguna razón, Asahi se pone roja y Suga-san se tapa la boca con la mano mientras Daichi pone los ojos en blanco.

Las senpais son un poco raras, a veces.

Una vez que terminan de estirarse Hinata parece haber vuelto a la normalidad porque desafía a Kageyama a ver quién junta más pelotas en menos tiempo. En eso están, corriendo por el gimnasio esquivando a Narita y Kinoshita, encargadas de pasar la mopa al suelo, cuando llega Takeda-sensei con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todas se detienen en seco porque saben lo que significa: por fin tienen un partido de práctica.

Es una escuela en la prefectura vecina de la cual Kageyama nunca ha escuchado nombrar, pero la entrenadora les cuenta que quedaron finalistas en su prefectura aunque no llegaron a ir a nacionales.

—Así que es un equipo fuerte, de la altura de Aoubajousai tal vez o mejores aún. Más nos vale trabajar duro si queremos estar a la altura.

Como queda algo lejos, tendrán que pasar la noche afuera y los gritos de festejo retumban en el gimnasio, Noya se sube a los hombros de Tanaka y van corriendo alrededor del resto hasta que Daichi las frena agarrándola por la camiseta. Takeda les recuerda que necesitan las autorizaciones de sus padres y Ukai les grita para que vuelvan a ponerse a ordenar el gimnasio, que hay que cerrar de una vez y ella ya no tendría que repetirles este tipo de cosas. La efervescencia, extendiéndose por el grupo de chicas como una corriente eléctrica, es difícil de contener: ya están hablando todas a la vez, sobre el equipo rival, sobre posibles estrategias, pero también sobre los snacks que piensan llevar para el viaje, si contarán historias de terror otra vez (Asahi se pone pálida), si el gimnasio de la otra escuela será más moderno que el suyo.

Hinata habla tanto como la que más, gesticulando tanto con las manos que se le caen las pelotas más de una vez y Kageyama gana esa ronda con facilidad.

—¿Cómo crees que sean las chicas del otro equipo?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Nunca las vi jugar —Kageyama se encoge de hombros —. Deben ser buenas si llegaron hasta la final, supongo, aunque no sé mucho de esa prefectura. Igual no importa qué tan fuerte sea el otro equipo—

—…nosotras tenemos que ganar, lo sé —Hinata sonríe —. Y lo vamos a hacer.

Kageyama siente que se le curvan las comisuras de los labios y se contiene a duras penas para no sonreír: Hinata tiende a salir corriendo cuando lo hace.

La chica va dando saltitos y podría llamarla cabeza-hueca por eso, pero aunque no lo demuestre así comparte su mismo entusiasmo ante un nuevo rival, un nuevo desafío. Un paso más en el camino para llegar a Nacionales, y para lo que venga después: porque las dos han prometido llegar a lo más alto, juntas.

Y cuando ve la expresión radiante de Hinata, rebalsando confianza como en aquel partido contra Nekoma en que sonrió después de que la bloquearan una vez más, sabe que van a hacerlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, gran parte de su buen humor se desvanece cuando descubre a Fujioka esperándola junto a la máquina expendedora. Recuerda el consejo de Sugawara y algo debe reflejarse en su rostro porque el chico deja de tirarse de las mangas para poner las manos delante de él como defensa.

—Eh, vengo en son de paz, lo juro.

Kageyama frunce aún más el ceño y se cruza de brazos. Él traga saliva.

—Eh, mira, por lo de la salida del cine del sábado… Bueno, lo digo y ya: no tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres. Mira, nuestros amigos son dos inútiles, creo que ya todos nos dimos cuenta de eso, y no tenemos por qué pasar un momento incómodo, ¿no? —Vuelve a tirarse de las mangas —. Si es por mí que no quieres ir, te pido disculpas de nuevo por lo de Tobio-chan: no va a volver a pasar. Y, ehhh… lo de pasarte el brazo por los hombros tampoco.

Ella entrecierra los ojos y espera que el mensaje de más te vale le llegue fuerte y claro.

Él se remueve incómodo en el lugar así que al parecer, funciona.

—Bueno, ¿qué dices? Del sábado, digo. ¿Vamos a hacerle de niñeras a esos dos zoquetes? Quien te dice, a lo mejor es divertido y todo. O no. Mira, si realmente no quieres no te preocupes, seguro que Matsuo puede pedírselo a alguna de las chicas en su clase, se lleva bien con el grupo de Hinata…

¿El grupo de Hinata? El grupo de Hinata es el equipo de vóley, con quienes pasa seis días de siete, no las cabeza-huecas de sus compañeras de clase.

Kageyama aprieta los dientes.

—Ya le dije a Hinata que iría. Pero no me sentaré al lado tuyo ni me agarrarás la mano ni nada de eso.

Él pestañea un par de veces, la mandíbula cayéndosele.

—Oh… okey, entonces —Sonríe, o algo así: todavía tiene la boca demasiado abierta por el desconcierto —. ¡Nos vemos el sábado, entonces!

Sólo está haciendo lo que le dijo Tanaka: intentando ser una buena amiga.

* * *

Empieza a replantearse los méritos de ser una buena amiga cuando el equipo se entera.

—Paren, paren todas las rotativas, ¿lograste que Kageyama accediera a una cita doble? ¿Cómo? ¿Extorsión? ¿La amenazaste con algo?

—No es una cita doble —se apresura a decir Hinata, percibiendo tal vez las llamas furibundas que empiezan a gestarse alrededor de la cabeza de Kageyama —. Es, um, una salida de amigos. Como cuando vamos ella y yo al cine, pero con más gente.

—…¿como una cita doble, entonces? —murmura, tal vez, Narita, pero cuando Kageyama mira en su dirección a la chica le da un acceso de tos y se mira muy fijamente los cordones.

—No puedo creer que tengan una cita, nuestras pequeñas —empieza Noya, mientras Tanaka hace como que se seca una lágrima.

—¡No es una cita!

—Bueno, una no-cita entonces. ¿Qué se van a poner?

Hinata abre bien grandes los ojos y le dirige una mirada asustada a Kageyama, quien se limita a encogerse de hombros: piensa ponerse lo que esté más arriba de la pila de ropa ya planchada.

Algo debe traslucirse en su rostro porque las chicas le lanzan miradas desconfiadas.

—No irás con el uniforme, ¿verdad, Kageyama?

Pone los ojos en blanco. Como si fuera a arriesgarse a manchar el uniforme para una tontería así.

—…ni la remera ésa tuya que dice "Alma de armadora" con un pantalón de gimnasia ni nada por el estilo, ¿no?

Kageyama frunce el ceño. ¿Qué tiene de malo su remera de "Alma de armadora"? Es bonita.

Es la respuesta equivocada porque hasta Daichi, que lleva el pelo bien corto para no tener que molestarse en peinarlo, se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—Odio ser quien diga esto, pero necesitan ayuda.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucede, Noya y Tanaka se han autoinvitado el sábado en casa de Kageyama (Hinata vive en el quinto cuerno y es más fácil encontrarnos en tu casa que es más cerca del cine) para supervisar los preparativos, y han arrastrado a Asahi porque es tu deber como senpai, Asahi-san. Asahi no parece más feliz que Kageyama al respecto.

Hinata simplemente parece muy confundida.

—Entonces, ¿dices que me tengo que llevar un bolso con ropa a lo de Kageyama para que ustedes me digan qué ponerme?

—No te vamos a decir qué ponerte. Sólo te vamos a ayudar a decidir.

—¿Y cómo sé qué ropa llevar? No puedo meter todo el placard en un bolso.

—Lo que te parezca más o menos adecuado para una cita… digo, una salida en grupo.

Hinata ladea la cabeza y casi podría jurar que ve el signo de interrogación dibujándose encima de su mata de cabellos naranjas. Tanaka se pasa una mano por el rostro, pero Noya-san no deja que tales menudencias disminuyan su entusiasmo.

—De última, llevo cosas mías y te presto algo.

—Pero eres más baja que yo…

—¡Por tres míseros centímetros, Shouyou!

Kageyama siente que le aprietan suavemente el hombro y se encuentra con la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Sugawara.

—Si no te molesta, puedo ir yo también el sábado. Digo —agrega, lanzando una mirada a Tanaka y a Noya, quienes están gesticulando mucho como siempre —, para controlar un poco a ésas dos. No prometo poder sacártelas de encima, pero…

Recibe un asentimiento efusivo por parte de Kageyama: si Suga-san está allí, seguramente podrá manejar las cosas antes de que se descalabren del todo.

Así es como el sábado, justo después del almuerzo, caen en su casa una Hinata muy nerviosa cargando un bolso, Asahi que no para de pedirle disculpas, Noya y Tanaka poco menos dando saltos de entusiasmo y Suga-san, que las mira con los brazos en jarras y tiene la expresión de la madre de Kageyama cuando sabe que va a tener un día muy difícil.

Es poco probable que sea más difícil que el que le espera a ella, eso sin duda.

Se alegra que sus padres hayan salido a visitar unos parientes: ya bastante raro la miraron cuando les contó de la salida al cine. ¿Cómo? ¿Saldrás con otras personas aparte de Hinata? ¿Y no tiene nada que ver con vóley? Tiene la sospecha de que lo que verdaderamente se morían por preguntar era ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con nuestra hija? pero se contuvieron a duras penas.

Explicarles los extraños comportamientos del equipo de Karasuno habría sido superior a sus fuerzas.

Tanaka y Noya revisan con ojo crítico el contenido del bolso de Hinata y del placard de Kageyama. Ninguna parece muy entusiasmada.

—Kageyama, ¿tienes algo siquiera que no sea deportivo?

Se encoge de hombros. Algo debe haber, porque de vez en cuando su madre insiste en que necesita ropa para ocasiones especiales y siempre están los regalos de sus tías o su abuela, pero lo más probable es que se encuentre hecho un bollo en el fondo, oculto tras alguna pelota vieja de vóley.

—¿Quieres que busque algo yo?—sugiere Suga-san, y después de un momento, Kageyama asiente: le inspira mucha más confianza que las otras.

Así es como las chicas terminan arrastrando a Hinata al baño con los dos bolsos – el suyo y el que trajo Noya con su propia ropa – y Asahi las sigue después de que Sugawara le lance una mirada de advertencia que le hace tragar saliva. Una vez que están solas le sonríe a Kageyama.

—Tampoco es para tanto, es sólo una salida al cine —le dice en tono tranquilizador, y es lo que Kageyama le viene diciendo a la tarada de Hinata desde el principio.

Revolviendo, encuentra una falda de jean del mismo largo que la del colegio, una blusa azul oscuro con unas florecitas blancas bordadas en el cuello que ni se acordaba que tenía y un par de sandalias sin taco.

—Para qué vas a estar incómoda con tacos, si total seguro eres más alta que ellos—le dice Sugawara y tiene razón.

—Si quieres maquillarte un poco, puedo darte una mano con eso.

Kageyama niega con la cabeza: en realidad sabe cómo maquillarse, cortesía de pasar las vacaciones con dos primas mayores que la sometieron a sus lecciones bajo amenaza de pincharle su pelota de vóley preferida, pero no tiene ganas. Suga-san no insiste y en cambio se ofrece a cepillarle el pelo.

—Tienes un pelo tan bonito, Kageyama. Es tan lacio que es súper fácil de peinar.

Una vez la mayor de sus primas intentó hacerle bucles con su rizadora: duraron una hora o dos antes de deshacerse.

Le aparta un poco de pelo del rostro con un par de hebillas, con tanta suavidad que ni lo siente. Ni su madre cuando ella era pequeña la peinaba con tanto cuidado. Cuando termina la lleva ante el espejo y Kageyama supone que no está demasiado mal: se ve más o menos como siempre cuando no está entrenando. Le agradece a Sugawara con una inclinación.

—No es nada. Ahora, ¿qué tal si vamos a ver cómo les va a las chicas? Porque a lo mejor soy yo, pero no sé si me alarman más los gritos provenientes del baño que escuché antes o el silencio de ahora.

Con cierta aprensión se dirigen hacia el baño, y de adentro resuena la voz de Asahi No, Noya, eso no. Sugawara golpea con los nudillos en la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Se puede?

—¡Ya va!

Kageyama piensa en el grueso delineador negro alrededor de los ojos de Tanaka y en los consejos de la Cosmopolitan y tiene un mal presentimiento.

—¡Ta dá! —exclama Noya al abrir la puerta y correrse para que vean a Hinata.

Los temores de Kageyama resultan infundados: no ve nada de delineador ni tres kilos de sombra oscura sobre sus párpados ni rojo brillante en sus labios ni medias de red ni ninguna de las cosas que se le cruzaron por la cabeza cuando Tanaka y Noya ofrecieron (impusieron) su ayuda. En cambio, Hinata se ve… bueno, como Hinata. Tiene una blusa sin mangas de color verde claro con una vincha haciendo juego sujetándole los cabellos, unos shorts blancos y zapatitos chatos. No lleva maquillaje salvo un poco de brillo en los labios y algo de iluminador en los párpados (no, no miente cuando dice que sabe de estas cosas). El efecto es bastante más recatado de lo que esperaba.

Hinata se balancea de la punta de los pies a los talones, los ojos muy abiertos.

—Wow, Kageyama, te ves bastante decente, Suga-san logró arreglarte muy bien.

No le gruñe, pero casi. Tampoco es que ella sea un desastre sólo porque no suela maquillarse y esas cosas, ¿acaso Hinata se piensa que salió de una cueva?

Mejor no se lo pregunta: la muy bruta es capaz de contestarle que sí.

—Te ves muy bonita, Hinata —dice Sugawara y le da un ligero codazo a Kageyama que suelta un "ajá". Por la manera en que la mira la otra armadora, se da cuenta que no es suficiente y se retuerce el cerebro para encontrar qué decir.

—Tu vincha y la blusa, el color… Es como el de tu uniforme. Es… bonito.

Cuatro pares de ojos la miran fijamente, con diversos grados de confusión.

—Kageyama, el uniforme de Hinata es negro y naranja…

—…como el de todas nosotras…

—…yo pensé que eras despistada pero tampoco para tanto…

—Oh, Dios mío, es daltónica y nunca nos dimos cuenta…

Hinata la mira con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, ajena a todas las demás.

—¿Todavía te acuerdas de mi viejo uniforme?

—Claro que me acuerdo —responde, encogiéndose de hombros. Por alguna razón, las mejillas de Hinata se tiñen de rosa y en consecuencia, siente las suyas propias arder, sin entender por qué. Es lógico que se acuerde de la primera vez que la vio, ¿verdad?

Las otras cuatro sueltan un "ahhhh" aliviado y luego Noya se vuelve hacia Sugawara.

—Quería prestarle unas sandalias mías con algo de taco…

—…pero se iba a matar—concluye Tanaka y Asahi asiente detrás de ella con vehemencia.

Si Hinata terminaba en el banco con un tobillo torcido por intentar hacer equilibrio con tacos altos, le retorcía el cuello. Por tarada.

—Bueno, creo que nuestra misión aquí ya está cumplida. Me muero de ganas por acompañarlas hasta allá y ver la cara que ponen cuando las ven – no me miren así, no lo vamos a hacer, ¿por quién nos toman? Okey, no, no respondan a eso.

Las chicas se despiden de ellas en la puerta de su casa, pero Kageyama no se queda tranquila hasta que no ve que se alejan en dirección contraria al cine de la galería. Tanaka y Noya siguen tirando consejos por sobre el hombro, que van desde acuérdense de comerse unos Tic-Tacs de menta por si acaso hasta ¡no se pasen cubitos de hielo por los pechos! Sugawara y Asahi se esfuerzan por arrastrarlas de allí.

—¡No hagan nada que nosotras no haríamos!

—Eso no las deja con muchas opciones, Ryu.

Por fin se pierden tras doblar una esquina y las dos sueltan sendos suspiros de alivio.

—Menos mal. Digo, no es que no aprecie su ayuda y todo eso —se apresura a añadir Hinata —. Pero a veces puede ser un poco… mucho.

Kageyama asiente. Al igual que para Hinata aunque por diferentes razones, es su primera vez sintiéndose parte de un equipo que se preocupa por ella dentro y fuera de la cancha. Y lo aprecia, más de lo que podría decir, pero sí: a veces, es un poco mucho.

—Deberíamos ir yendo, ¿no?

Cierto: la parte más difícil empieza ahora.

Durante el trayecto, se sorprende a sí misma echando constantes miradas de reojo a su amiga. Quizá porque ahora que lo piensa, es la primera vez que la ve con ropa que no sea deportiva o el uniforme del colegio. Le queda… bien, supone. No es buena juzgando esas cosas. La blusa que lleva es bonita, aunque quizá el cuello sea demasiado amplio: mirándola desde arriba como inevitablemente hace Kageyama, puede ver hasta el nacimiento de los pechos y el borde del encaje del corpiño (es lila). No que Hinata tenga mucho pecho que digamos, pero por alguna razón esa ligera curva sigue atrayendo su mirada y tiene que esforzarse por apartar la vista.

Hinata nota algo y frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo fuera de lugar? ¿Me manché con algo?

Kageyama niega con la cabeza, rogando porque las mejillas no vuelvan a encendérsele en llamas y la delaten.

—No, no es eso. La blusa… es de Noya-san, ¿no?

—Ah, sí. Mis remeras eran todas muy deportivas, me dijo. También me prestó el brillo de labios y hasta me lo dio para que me vuelva a poner si se me sale —Saca de un bolsillo un tubito transparente con un líquido morado —. Dice en la etiqueta que tiene sabor a cereza, pero no tiene gusto a nada —Se pasa la punta de la lengua por los labios y luego niega con la cabeza con gesto decepcionado —. Mira, fíjate tú misma.

Le pasa el brillo labial y cuando le saca la tapa y se lo acerca al rostro, puede sentir el olor a chicle de cereza (que tiene poco o nada que ver con las cerezas de verdad). Se pone un poco en los labios y es cierto: no tiene gusto a nada.

—¿Por qué dirá que tiene sabor a cereza si no tiene gusto a nada?

—Capaz que no le ponen gusto a nada para que gente como tú no se lo coma.

—Cállate, Kageyama-idiota —Le da un empujón con el hombro que ella le devuelve, y es tan normal y cotidiano que se olvida que están yendo hacia el cine para encontrarse con alguien más: podría ser un día cualquiera camino al gimnasio para entrenar.

Incluso Hinata echa a correr en un momento y Kageyama la sigue, siempre la sigue. Logra pasarla con una exhalación triunfal pero entonces siente que la agarran del brazo y tiran de ella hacia atrás.

—¡Eh, cabeza-hueca tramposa…!

Pero un ciclista le pasa rozando las narices y se calla de golpe.

—Kageyama-idiota, ¡mira por dónde vas, que casi te atropellan!

A regañadientes le da las gracias pero aun así Hinata se rehúsa a soltarla, agarrándola con más fuerza si cabe.

—No puedo confiar en ti ahora, necesitas alguien que te lleve de la mano.

—Cállate, cabeza-hueca.

Pero cuando Hinata entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos y aprieta con fuerza, no hace demasiados intentos por soltarse. Su mano es pequeña y cálida y no le molesta caminar así con ella, balanceando sus manos como si no fuera gran cosa, como si fuera de lo más natural. Con la única persona que ha caminado de la mano ha sido su madre y eso cuando era pequeña, pero por alguna razón, hacerlo con Hinata no se siente extraño en absoluto. Después de todo, Hinata se le ha trepado más de una vez a la espalda para que la lleve a caballito, se le ha colgado al cuello tras ganar un partido, durmió con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro durante más de un viaje en autobús. Para ella este tipo de cosas son normales, también es terriblemente demostrativa con sus demás compañeras de equipo, para ella el contacto físico es algo cotidiano. Para Kageyama, que no se crió en la clase de casa donde los abrazos son la norma, le resulta más difícil pero ha descubierto que con Hinata puede acostumbrarse a muchas cosas.

Llegan a la galería y ya están los chicos esperándolas allí, saludándolas con la mano, Fujioka sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Cuando alza la mano para saludar, los dedos de Hinata se deslizan fuera de los suyos y Kageyama quiere meterse las manos en los bolsillos, pero la estúpida falda no tiene. ¿Por qué hacen la ropa sin bolsillos?

Fujioka se mueve tanto en el lugar que parece Hinata antes de un partido.

—Wow, chicas —Alza los pulgares en señal de aprobación. Kageyama no sabe si le tiene que contestar algo: a ella los dos le parecen bastante normales con sus jeans y sus remeras, aunque Matsuo encima de la suya se puso una camisa de esas escocesas e intentó domesticar sus rulos con bastante gel. No amerita una exclamación, sin embargo, así que se queda callada.

—Te ves muy bonita —le dice Matsuo a Hinata, y el rubor de él se contagia a las mejillas de ella. Kageyama siente el impulso de patearle un tobillo, pero no sabe muy bien a cuál de los dos.

Y mejor no arriesgarse a algo que pueda dejar a Hinata en el banco durante un partido.

—¡Gracias! Noya-san me prestó su blusa y la vincha, pero es tanto más fácil cuando tienes el pelo de Kageyama: mira lo bonito que le queda y apenas si se lo cepilla —Para demostrarlo toma un mechón de lacios cabellos oscuros y Kageyama conociéndola teme que le dé un tirón, pero en cambio desliza sus dedos con suavidad inusitada y siente un estremecimiento inexplicable. Le aparta los dedos con un manotón.

—No me tires del pelo, tarada.

Hinata pone los ojos en blanco, pero deja sus cabellos en paz.

—Kageyama-san tiene un pelo muy bonito—interviene Fujioka con una sonrisa y Hinata asiente.

—¿Verdad que sí? Me da tanta envidia, comparado con el mío que—

—Tu pelo está bien, cabeza-hueca.

—Shouyou, tú también tienes un pelo muy bonito.

Los dos hablan al mismo tiempo y se callan a la vez, entrecruzando miradas algo irritadas; los ojos de Hinata van de uno al otro y no parece decidirse a cuál de los dos hablarle así que suelta un ¡gracias! al aire. Fujioka se aclara la garganta.

—¿Qué tal si ustedes van haciendo la fila para comprar las entradas mientras yo compro los pochoclos? —Gira para mirar a Kageyama y ella por un momento tiene la horrible sospecha que le va a pedir que la acompañe, lo que la va a forzar a mandarlo a freír espárragos, pero sea lo que sea que le iba a decir, prefiere callárselo.

Una vez que están haciendo la fila frente a la boletería a Hinata se le ocurre una pregunta un tanto crucial.

—¿Qué vamos a ver?

Matsuo se pasa una mano por sus cabellos crespos, arruinando todos sus esfuerzos por peinarlos con gel.

—Bueno, están dando una comedia romántica que a mi hermana le gustó, pero no sé si a ustedes le van ese tipo de películas. También está La cabaña maldita III… tú me dijiste que habías visto las dos primeras, ¿verdad? Como te gustan las pelis de terror, pensé que te interesaría más esa.

—¡Oh, sí, me encantan! Vayamos a ver ésa.

Hay una verdad universalmente conocida, o al menos aceptada por todo el equipo de Karasuno: Hinata Shouyou es una cobarde que insiste tozudamente en que le gustan las películas de terror aunque sea la mentira más descarada del mundo. Cuando Noya-san o Ennoshita proponen ver una peli de terror, siempre es la primera en asentir con entusiasmo mientras Asahi oculta el rostro entre sus manos y Tanaka le pregunta ¿estás absolutamente segura?

Y después de los primeros cinco minutos Hinata pasa el resto de la película con la cara escondida en el hombro de Kageyama.

Técnicamente es cierto que vio La cabaña maldita I y La cabaña II, en el sentido que estaba en la misma habitación con el resto del equipo de Karasuno cuando Noya-san las puso en el DVD y se quedó hasta el final. Pero Kageyama está bastante convencida de que si alguien le preguntase de qué color era la ropa de los protagonistas, Hinata no tendría ni la más remota idea porque no tuvo los ojos abiertos en ningún momento desde que empezaron los títulos hasta que terminaron los créditos.

Es demasiado terca para admitirlo, por supuesto.

—¡Oh, buenísimo! Digo, si a Kageyama-san le parece bien…

El tono es amable y la sonrisa que le dedica, muy cortés, y sin embargo Kageyama piensa inmediatamente en la sonrisita de lado de Tsukishima y la sorna en su voz cuando dice no me digan que Su Majestad se asusta con un poco de sangre falsa. Aprieta los dientes y se encoge de hombros.

—Por mí está bien —dice, y es una mentira también porque aunque nunca vaya a reconocerlo en voz alta, no le simpatizan demasiado las películas de terror. Pero si no lo va a admitir delante de Tsukishima, menos que menos delante de Matsuo Akio.

Ya están en la fila delante de la puerta de la sala cuando Fujioka se reúne con ellos, cargando sendos baldes de pochoclo en los brazos.

—Había muchísima gente —comienza —y no se imaginan lo que hizo el grupo que estaba delante de mí…

Cuenta entonces una historia que por sus gestos debe parecerle muy graciosa pero a la que Kageyama no presta atención en absoluto mientras buscan sus asientos. Matsuo se sienta a la derecha de Hinata y Kageyama a su izquierda, y mira con desconfianza a Fujioka pero él mantiene su palabra y se sienta al otro lado de su amigo.

Ya han atenuado las luces cuando a Fujioka se le ocurre preguntar qué van a ver.

—La cabaña maldita III.

Fujioka alza rápido la cabeza y clava los ojos en Matsuo.

—¿Te… te parece una buena elección, Matsuo-kun? A las chicas capaz no les gusta, a lo mejor una comedia habría sido—

—La eligieron ellas —responde con un encogimiento de hombros y Fujioka cierra la boca de golpe. Traga saliva.

—¡Ah, bueno!—dice, y tal vez sea la acústica rara de la sala, pero su voz suena extrañamente aflautada —. Si a las chicas les gusta, entonces…

Calla, súbitamente muy concentrado en el pochoclo, pero entonces empiezan los trailers y dejan de prestarle atención. Hinata prácticamente está vibrando en el asiento. Matsuo la mira de reojo y cada tanto hace el amague de poner su mano en el apoyabrazos que comparten y que ahora ocupa parcialmente el codo de Hinata, pero sus ojos se encuentran con los de Kageyama y vuelve a poner su mano sobre el regazo.

Comienza la película y el título aparece con las mismas letras rojas que parecen chorrear sangre y la misma música dramática que recuerda de las dos primeras partes que vio en casa de Noya-san. La situación inicial también le parece sospechosamente parecida a la de las otras películas: un grupo de chicos, universitarios esta vez, deciden pasar un fin de semana lejos de todo, en una cabaña perdida en medio del bosque donde no hay señal de internet ni de celular, "para desconectar de todo".

—Ya sabemos que a Kenma nunca le pasaría algo así —susurra Hinata en su oído con una risita. Kageyama piensa que a ellas tampoco, a menos que esté relacionado con un campamento de entrenamiento de vóley o algo por el estilo.

Es tal vez triste pensarlo, pero sería probablemente la única circunstancia en que arriesgarían sus vidas así. Y no lo pensarían dos veces.

Los chicos en la pantalla se ríen, bailan y beben cerveza y como siempre, hay un par que empiezan a sacarse la ropa sin venir a cuento. En el medio del bosque. Con la música tétrica sonando de fondo. Kageyama sabe que ellos no pueden escuchar esa música, pero igual la pone mal lo estúpidos que están siendo. ¿Cómo se perdieron todas las señales de que tienen que salir corriendo a la de ya?

Empieza a ponerse tensa y se aferra a los apoyabrazos mucho antes de que suceda nada. No va a soltar un grito en medio de una sala llena de gente, no va a dar un salto de medio metro en el asiento, no se va a poner en ridículo. Ya vio las dos primeras, ya sabe cómo suceden las cosas, si te lo pones a pensar, son la mar de predecibles, no hay de qué—

¿QUÉ CARAJO FUE ESO?

Por suerte, no es la única que grita y salta en el asiento, así que al menos pasa casi desapercibido. Pero tiene un momento muy breve para alegrarse, porque entonces la sangre inunda la pantalla y es horrendo. Es demasiado orgullosa para cerrar los ojos pero oh por dios, oh por dios eso es espantoso, eso nunca debería estar fuera del cuerpo de un ser humano, por qué se dejó arrastrar a esta tortura, y encima recién empieza, y cómo lo aguanta la tarada de Hinata nadie lo sabe, y cuánta sangre puede salir de la misma persona, en serio, no se termina nunca y de golpe Kageyama suelta un grito ahogado que no tiene nada que ver con lo que está pasando en la película, cuando siente un peso súbito sobre el regazo y dos tentáculos que le rodean el cuello.

—¿Qué…?

Casi mastica una mata de pelo naranja cuando abre la boca y la cierra de golpe, sintiendo un aliento cálido contra su cuello.

Tendría que habérselo imaginado.

—Hinata, si serás cabeza-hueca —masculla pero la chica no le responde, demasiado ocupada tratando de fundir su nariz con el espacio entre su cuello y el hombro —. Tienes que volver a tu asiento.

Apenas mueve la cabeza para negar con ella, y se aferra con más fuerza a Kageyama cuando los gritos en la pantalla aumentan de intensidad. Es una causa perdida: Hinata puede agarrarse más fuerte que una garrapata y supone que, después de haber saltado por encima del apoyabrazos para aterrizar en el regazo de Kageyama en medio de una sala de cine llena de gente, la dignidad ya debe de importarle bien poco. Tanto jactarse de que ama las películas de terror: va a burlarse de ella por años.

Una vez que termine esta tortura de película, asumiendo que las dos la sobrevivan.

La primera matanza pasa y llega un momento de calma, pero Hinata no hace ningún amague de volver a su asiento. Hace bien: antes de lo esperado, destripan a la segunda parejita y es aun más atroz que la primera vez. Cuando no hunde el rostro en su hombro, Hinata agarra una de las manos de Kageyama y se tapa los ojos con ella, porque aparentemente las suyas propias no son suficientes. Kageyama usa su mano libre para sostener a la chica agarrándola de las piernas e impedir que se caiga al suelo cada vez que se sobresalta, lo cual es a menudo.

Y si Kageyama aprovecha la mata de pelo naranja para taparse los ojos de vez en cuando, nadie lo sabrá nunca.

—Shouyou, ¿estás bien? —pregunta en susurros Matsuo cuando la masacre en la pantalla alcanza uno de sus puntos más escalofriantes y horripilantes.

—S-sí, cla-claro —responde ella, sin soltar nunca la mano de Kageyama que aprieta contra sus ojos para no ver nada. Al parecer satisfecho de haber cumplido con su deber, o resignado ante las circunstancias, Matsuo vuelve su atención a la pantalla y continúa comiendo pochoclo como si nada. Kageyama lo ve tan calmo que le patearía la cabeza. No puede distinguir qué está haciendo Fujioka desde donde está, pero como haga un solo comentario jocoso tras la película, le pondrá el balde de pochoclo de sombrero.

Es la última vez que la convencen para algo tan estúpido, ni bajo amenaza o extorsión.

Acomoda un poco mejor a Hinata sobre sus rodillas para que no se resbale de su regazo. No es tan peso pluma como Kageyama suele burlarse, pero tampoco le es insoportable. No sería la primera vez: cuando viajan a algún lado y hay escasez de asientos, Hinata siempre termina encima de ella. A veces, para colmo, se duerme así, con la cabeza sobre su hombro, babeándole la campera, y Suga-san saca fotos con el celular y Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se le ríen en la cara. Y ella no puede hacer nada sin despertar a la otra idiota, así que se queda cociéndose en su propia salsa, furibunda y sin poder largarlo.

Como dice su abuela, no hay mal que dure cien años, ni siquiera los exámenes de matemática o las películas con derroche de sangre y vísceras. Por fin cae el último cadáver, aparecen los créditos y se encienden las luces.

Hinata levanta la cabeza, pestañeando, y se desliza del regazo de Kageyama y vuelve a su asiento.

—Wow, estuvo buena, ¿verdad? —dice la muy caradura, alisándose la blusa que parece un acordeón. Matsuo la mira algo boquiabierto.

—Eh, sí, supongo. Es decir, era un poco… esteee… ¿predecible?

Hinata frunce un poco el ceño y ladea la cabeza.

—A mí no me lo pareció. ¿Tú qué dices, Kageyama?

Tiene todos los músculos agarrotados tras una hora y media de tensión constante, así que se encoge de hombros con algo de dificultad.

—Era parecida a las dos primeras. Pero más sangrienta, ¿no?

—¡Oh, sí! Ésta tenía muchísima más sangre por todos lados —dice Hinata, como si ella hubiese visto aunque fuere una gota. Matsuo se la queda mirando como Kageyama lo hace con las divisiones de tres cifras, sin comprender ni jota. Suelta un "ajá, claro" y se mete otro pochoclo en la boca antes de volverse hacia su derecha.

—Ey, Fujioka, ¿a ti te pareció…? ¿Fujioka? ¿Estás bien?

Con las luces encendidas y la gente que empieza a levantarse de su asiento para irse, Kageyama finalmente puede ver más allá de Matsuo. Pero es difícil ver gran cosa, porque Fujioka tiene los talones sobre el asiento, los brazos alrededor de las piernas y el rostro oculto entre sus rodillas.

Lleva otros dos intentos por parte de Matsuo para que Fujioka reaccione, y sólo lo logra cuando le pone una mano en el hombro y el chico da un respingo tal que casi se cae del asiento. Cuando levanta la cabeza, Kageyama puede ver aún detrás del largo flequillo que tiene la cara toda roja y los ojos hinchados.

—¿Ya… ya se terminó?

Su voz suena débil y quebradiza. Los tres intercambian miradas de desconcierto. Es Hinata la primera en recuperarse.

—Sí, Fujioka-kun, ya se terminó, no te preocupes. Y se acabaron los créditos así que no hay una sorpresa fea al final tampoco, podemos irnos. Afuera, digo. Con toda la gente y la luz y eso.

Le toma unos momentos más poder recuperar el control de su cuerpo lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie y empezar a avanzar hacia la salida. Hinata le dirige una mirada interrogante a Kageyama, ésta se encoge de hombros. Ni Asahi-san reacciona tan mal a las películas de terror.

Cuando se encuentran en la salida del cine, el silencio es decididamente incómodo. Fujioka sigue más pálido que la leche, y hasta empieza a parecerle un poco verdoso bajo las luces; Matsuo lo mira como a una ecuación con tres incógnitas y sigue metiéndose pochoclo en la boca, tal vez para tener una excusa para no decir nada y tampoco es como si Kageyama sirviera para reconfortar a nadie.

Por suerte, Hinata Shouyou no ha encontrado aún un silencio incómodo que no pudiera rellenar con su entusiasmo incansable.

—No te preocupes, Fujioka-kun, es normal, la peli daba mucho miedo. Asahi-san se encerró en el baño para no ver el final de la segunda, y creo que los efectos de ésta eran mejores —Cómo podría saberlo sin casi haberla visto, sólo Hinata puede decirlo. Cuando ve que sus palabras no surten demasiado efecto, rebusca en sus bolsillos y saca un caramelo —. Toma, Fujioka-kun. Te sentirás mejor después de comer algo.

Él no parece muy convencido pero agarra el caramelo, y quizá sea el esfuerzo que le lleva desenvolverlo con el papel todo pegoteado, o que el azúcar realmente tenga la propiedad de curar el miedo, pero parece un poco menos blanco-verdoso después de un rato. Matsuo pasea la mirada por el grupo, todavía algo desconcertado.

—Ehhh… ¿quieren ir a comer algo?

Kageyama está por protestar que hacer algo después del cine nunca entró en el acuerdo que ella hizo, pero entonces Hinata, siempre la primera en querer ir a comer, lanza una mirada dubitativa al cielo que empieza a oscurecer.

—Me parece que mejor no, no quiero llegar y que sea de noche.

El progreso de Fujioka se desvanece cuando registra sus palabras.

—Ay, no. Me tengo que volver a casa —musita y vuelve al blanco-verdoso de antes, un poco más verdoso si cabe.

—¿No hay nadie en tu casa?

—Bueno, sí. Pero tengo que llegar hasta allá.

—¿Vives muy lejos?

Resulta vivir sólo un poco más lejos que Kageyama y a Hinata se le ilumina el rostro.

—Ya está, nosotras te acompañamos hasta tu casa, total vamos por el mismo lado. Y cuanto más seamos más seguro, ¿verdad? —agrega, mirando a Kageyama en busca de confirmación. Ella asiente de mala gana.

Fujioka las mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿De… de verdad lo harían? Pero después ustedes tienen que seguir solas… ¿tú no vives en las montañas, Hinata-san?

—Oh, hoy no me voy a casa, me quedo en lo de Kageyama. Nunca llegaría hasta mi casa si tengo que hacer todo ese trayecto sola, ¡y de noche! Ni ahí, me moriría del ataque de corazón antes. Así que no hay problema, te acompañamos y después seguimos hasta lo de Kageyama, ¿no?

Esto último va dirigido a ella, y no necesita que Hinata le ponga sus ojos de Bambi huérfano: no importa lo que diga Tsukishima (o lo que crean sus ex compañeras de Kitagawa Daiichi), Kageyama tiene algo de compasión y Fujioka parece capaz de largarse a llorar.

Matsuo parece cada vez más desconcertado por los acontecimientos.

—Ehhhh… ¿quieren que los acompañe o…?

—¡Oh, no, tú vives en la dirección contraria! Después tendrías que hacerte todo ese camino solo, ¿y si te pasa algo?

—¿Qué me puede pasar…?

Los tres lo miran fijamente y su frase muere allí.

—Okey, entonces supongo que nos vemos en la escuela. Eh, ¿lo pasé muy bien?

No parece muy convencido y no agrega un "¿qué tal si lo hacemos otra vez?"

Quizá no sea del todo idiota.

—¡Nos vemos, Matsuo-kun!

Fujioka está inusitadamente callado durante todo el trayecto, dando saltos de medio metro cada vez que escuchan un ruido, y en una ocasión, cuando se les cruza un gato negro, suelta un grito en plena calle. Inmediatamente se pone rojo como un tomate y de común y tácito acuerdo, Hinata y Kageyama deciden ignorarlo y se ponen a hablar como lo hacen siempre, con insultos y empujones como si él no estuviera allí. Eso parece hacerlo sentir algo mejor y cuando llegan hasta la puerta de su casa ya no está al borde un colapso nervioso.

—Chicas, eh… gracias. Sé que es tonto, pero…

—No te preocupes, nosotras también nos asustamos, ¿no es así, Kageyama?

Su primer instinto es negarlo con vehemencia, pero luego se da cuenta que no hay nadie allí que vaya a burlarse de ella, así que asiente. Fujioka parece un poco más tranquilo después de eso. Hasta que se acuerda de algo y su expresión se vuelve culpable.

—Pero… ahora ustedes tienen que seguir solas… y está oscureciendo…

—Ah, eso no importa: vamos a correr todo el camino hasta lo de Kageyama, llegaremos antes de que anochezca.

Y eso hacen: tan pronto la puerta se cierra detrás de Fujioka, se lanzan calle abajo en una carrera desenfrenada, esta vez no en una competición contra la otra sino contra el sol hundiéndose en el horizonte. No se detienen hasta que no cierran la puerta de la casa de Kageyama con doble llave, y apenas recuperan un poco el aire van también a la carrera a su cuarto.

Más tarde, Kageyama deja el velador encendido cuando Hinata se acurruca junto a ella bajo las mantas.

—¿Sabes una cosa rara que me dijo Matsuo-kun una vez?

No quiere saber nada que haya dicho el zanguango ese así que suelta un gruñido, y ese es todo el aliento que necesita Hinata.

—Los chicos nunca comparten la cama cuando se quedan a dormir en la cama de otro, así tengan que dormir en el piso, porque si no les parece demasiado incómodo. ¿Verdad que es raro?

Kageyama a veces piensa que dormir en el suelo probablemente sea menos incómodo que hacerlo con las patadas y los abrazos de tentáculo de Hinata.

—A él en cambio le pareció rarísimo que dos chicas pudieran compartir una cama. Los varones son muy complicados. Imagínate si Fujioka se hubiese quedado a dormir en casa de Matsuo hoy: habría tenido que dormir solo en un futón con lo aterrado que estaba —Hinata acomoda la cabeza sobre su hombro como si fuera una almohada mullida y le pasa un brazo por el torso—. A veces me alegra no ser un chico.

Es cierto que la mayoría de las chicas que conoce, cuando comparten una cama, duermen espalda contra espalda y no una en brazos de la otra como ellas dos. Tsukishima ya se los ha echado en cara muchas veces, con Yamaguchi soltando risitas mal disimuladas tras ella.

Sin embargo, con el pelo de Hinata haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla y el modo perfecto en que su cabeza parece amoldarse a su hombro y su cuerpo al suyo, como si tuviera el tamaño preciso para encajar con ella, Kageyama piensa que no le importa demasiado si es normal o no, y ella también se alegra de no ser un chico y tener que preocuparse por esas tonterías.


	5. 5 Vamos a aplastarlas

Tendría que habérselo imaginado.

—¿Y cómo les fue en su no-cita?

—¿Qué dijeron cuando las vieron?

—¿Ninguno se desmayó?

—¿Qué tal la peli?—pregunta Ennoshita y Tanaka y Noya la miran con mala cara.

—¡No es eso lo más importante!

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Es lo que me importa a mí.

—Ehhh, bueno, no, nadie se desmayó. ¿Tendrían que haberlo hecho?

—…por qué —musita Tsukishima, haciendo como que se da cabezazos contra el hombro de Yamaguchi, que se tapa la boca con la mano.

—No, Hinata, era una manera de decir de Tanaka—interviene Sugawara —. Pero en fin, ¿cómo les fue? ¿Lo pasaron bien?

Hinata se ocupa de contarles de su salida (no, no fue una cita ni una no-cita) mientras Kageyama se concentra en los ejercicios de precalentamiento. Trata de abstraerse tanto como puede de la conversación, pero las chicas hablan muy fuerte y la voz de Hinata es especialmente aguda y difícil de ignorar.

—Ohhhh, ¿fueron a ver La cabaña maldita III? ¡Yo todavía no la vi! ¿Está buena?

—Da mucho miedo —asegura Hinata con absoluta sinceridad. Y procede a hablar de una película que nunca vio y encima Noya le pide que no le cuente spoilers. ¿Cómo?

Tanaka entonces se ríe, con esa risa malévola que suelta delante de los equipos rivales antes de un partido.

—Ah, no lo tenía a Matsuo, ¿eh? Yo pensé que era medio ganso, con las flores y las tarjetitas de corazones, pero resultó más avispado.

Hinata la mira con la cabeza ladeada, sin comprender.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclama Tanaka —¡Es el truco más viejo del mundo! Llevan a la chica que les gusta a ver una peli de miedo, así cuando se asusta se abraza a ellos. Ay, chicas, ¿nunca vieron una película o una serie yanqui?

—Sí, pero vi las que eran buenas—dice Ennoshita por lo bajo. A Noya se le iluminan los ojos.

—Ohhhh, Shouyou, ¿te abrazaste mucho a Matsuo? ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Te latía el corazón?

—…espero que sí o era cadáver—murmura Ennoshita.

—Sabes lo que quise decir. ¿Sentías que se te salía el corazón del pecho y que estabas sobre una nube…?

—Oh, por Dios, ¿todas leen shoujo ahora?—gime Tsukishima y Yamaguchi le da palmaditas en la cabeza.

Hinata no puede seguir ladeando más la cabeza para expresar su confusión, pero la tiene escrita en toda la cara.

—Bueno, la peli me asustó mucho así que, ¿sí, supongo? Pero no me abracé a Matsuo.

—Pero, ¿por qué no?—pregunta Tanaka con un tono tal que casi puede ver todos sus sueños shoujo astillados a sus pies —. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

Hinata se encoge de hombros.

—Kageyama estaba allí, así que me abracé a ella…

Tsukishima resopla y masculla algo que suena a por supuesto, la mano de Yamaguchi no logra ocultar sus risitas, Suga-san alza un poco las cejas mientras Tanaka y Noya fruncen el ceño.

Ennoshita, por su parte, parece tan plácida y más allá de todo como siempre.

—Pero, ¿no habrías preferido, no sé, abrazarte a Matsuo?—pregunta Tanaka.

Kageyama clava la vista en la pared opuesta del gimnasio, esforzándose por pretender que se halla muy lejos de allí. En un partido, quizás. En Tokio.

—¿No? Por eso me abracé a Kageyama.

Tsukishima hunde el rostro en el regazo de Yamaguchi, quien ahora usa las dos manos para taparse la boca; Tanaka y Noya intercambian una mirada indescifrable y Suga-san sonríe beatíficamente.

—Me alegra que lo hayan pasado bien, chicas. Ahora más nos vale empezar con el precalentamiento en serio, antes de que a Daichi le salte la térmica.

—¡Escuché eso, Suga!

La vicecapitana les sonríe una última vez antes de unirse a Daichi, a quien le dedica una mirada de perfecta inocencia que no parece engañarla ni un poco.

Cuando las demás chicas parecen concentradas en otra cosa, Hinata se inclina sobre su hombro y le susurra al oído:

—Creo que mejor no le contamos a nadie lo de Fujioka, ¿verdad? Los chicos son muy quisquillosos con esas cosas.

Kageyama asiente, distraída: Hinata está tan cerca que puede sentir el perfume cítrico de su shampoo.

—¿Has dejado de usar tu shampoo que olía a chicle tutti-frutti…?

—¡Eso fue solo una vez, Kageyama-idiota, porque me bañé en lo de mi primita!

* * *

Por suerte, pronto la no-cita queda relegada a un segundo plano: el equipo ya no puede pensar en otra cosa aparte del próximo partido contra la Academia Meiko. Como ninguna está familiarizada con los equipos de esa prefectura, Shimizu-san por medios algo misteriosos les consigue DVDs con algunos de sus últimos juegos. Tras los entrenamientos todas se quedan para estudiarlos en la sala de video.

Son buenas de verdad.

—Jo, miren ese remate, ¡pasó por tres bloqueadoras sin esfuerzo alguno!

El as de Meiko es alta, quizá un poco más que Tsukishima incluso, y tiene al menos tanta fuerza en los brazos como Asahi, si no más. Y es rápida, además, y Kageyama se acuerda de los rápidos reflejos de la nº7 de Dateko. Mira de reojo a Hinata: tiene la mala costumbre de intimidarse ante jugadoras más fuertes (y altas), y cuando se aterroriza se bloquea y empieza a hacer estupideces como lanzarle un saque a la nuca.

Para su sorpresa, Hinata no tiene la cara de pánico habitual. En cambio está inclinada hacia delante, los codos en las rodillas y el mentón sobre sus puños, la boca ligeramente entreabierta y la vista pegada a la pantalla.

—Woooow… —deja escapar y como si sintiera su mirada sobre ella, gira la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Kageyama. Los suyos resplandecen, como en aquel partido contra Aoubajousai cuando le dijo que le iba a lanzar una pelota tras otra tan pronto volviera a la cancha.

—Son geniales, ¿verdad, Kageyama? —Las comisuras de sus labios empiezan a curvarse hacia arriba —. No puedo esperar a jugar contra ellas.

Kageyama siente sus propios labios curvarse en una sonrisa que tiene que esforzarse por contener. Es muy difícil hacerlo cuando ve a Hinata así, los ojos encendidos y la determinación por ganar rebalsándola, contagiando a todas a su alrededor. Todo parece posible entonces.

Una vez Kageyama le dijo que mientras ella estuviera allí, Hinata sería invencible. A veces, sin embargo, se pregunta si no será al revés.

* * *

Quizá debería sorprenderla más, pero Kageyama ni siquiera frena el paso cuando ve a Fujioka esperándola junto a la máquina expendedora. Responde a su saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras aprieta el botón para un cartón de leche, y espera a que él termine de tirarse de las mangas nerviosamente y le diga lo que haya ido a decirle.

—Kageyama-san, esteee… No te quería molestar ni nada, pero te tenía que decir algo, y prefería que no fuera delante de Matsuo porque él, bueno, no se rió ni nada, ni siquiera lo mencionó, pero igual no da…

Kageyama empieza a beber porque la cosa parece ir para largo.

—…porque no sé cómo será para ustedes, pero los chicos preferimos no hablar de estas cosas, ¿viste? O bueno, no. En fin, que te quería decir que—

En eso lo interrumpe un estornudo y en silencio Kageyama le pasa un pañuelito descartable con el que se suena.

—Gracias. Digo, no solo por el pañuelo, sino por lo del otro día, por no reírte y por acompañarme a casa y eso. Y supongo que como nadie se me rió en la cara cuando vine el lunes al colegio, también por no contárselo a nadie.

No está muy segura de qué responderle a eso, así que se encoge de hombros y espera que se entienda como un "no hay de qué". Si no se ríe de Hinata por andar diciendo que ama las pelis de terror para después saltarle al regazo cuando se asusta, no va a andar burlándose de alguien a quien le ponen tan mal. Por qué todo el mundo siempre espera esas cosas de ella es una muy buena pregunta. No es como si fuera como Tsukishima u Oikawa-san, ¿verdad?

Seguro que si le pregunta a Hinata le dice que es por esa cara de asesina en masa en potencia que tiene.

—Bueno, eso era. A Hinata ya se lo dije antes de entrar a clase, pero quería decírtelo a ti también: gracias, y eso.

Estornuda otra vez.

—Creo que me estoy enfermando o algo —dice, y frunce el ceño como si el pañuelito tuviera la culpa de algo —. Sabes, yo… Bueno, me gustaría hacer algo por ti, en agradecimiento. Por lo del otro día, y por no decírselo a nadie.

Esta vez es Kageyama quien frunce el ceño y Fujioka debe imaginarse por dónde van a ir los tiros porque se apresura a alzar las manos en defensa y añade a toda velocidad:

—No voy a ofrecerme a llevarte los libros ni nada de eso, ya te lo dije, capto el mensaje, no te preocupes. Está bien que me gusten las chicas altas que intimidan, pero tampoco soy idiota. Me doy cuenta que no te gusto demasiado, ¿no?

Ella se encoge de hombros. No es que le guste, pero con el tiempo empezó a resultarle menos molesto.

—Eres menos pesado que otros —le dice, porque supone que a estas alturas debería decir algo y es lo más amable que le sale. Él parece sorprendido.

—Ah, bueno, eso es algo.

Sonríe y se mira los zapatos, pasándose una mano por el pelo que le queda revuelto. Kageyama cambia el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro. Esta conversación ya terminó, ¿verdad? Ya casi se le va a acabar el cartón de leche.

Entonces el chico levanta la vista y cuando clava los ojos en ella tiene la cabeza un poco ladeada, como Hinata cuando trata de comprender un movimiento nuevo. Se muerde un poco el labio y luego suelta de sopetón:

—A ti no te gustan demasiado los chicos, ¿no?

Kageyama piensa en los que la esperan a la salida del aula para encararla con sus amigos soltando risitas a pocos pasos; en el idiota del ramo de flores y el aún más imbécil que no aceptaba un no por respuesta hasta que Hinata y Tanaka se lo sacaron de encima. Hay excepciones, claro –Shimizu-san, por ejemplo, quien nunca la ha molestado– pero en general, los chicos son como un grano en un lugar incómodo.

Por no hablar del idiota de Matsuo, claro.

Se encoge de hombros.

—No, no demasiado.

Los ojos de Fujioka se convierten en los de un personaje de animé viejo, tipo Astroboy, y la mandíbula se le cae.

—¡Oh! —suelta en voz baja —¡Oh! —vuelve a decir, un poco más alto —. Ya… ya capto. Perdón si fue una pregunta demasiado… ya sabes. Y gracias por ser tan… eh, sincera. No se lo voy a decir a nadie, no te preocupes.

Que a estas alturas sea una sorpresa para nadie que Kageyama no tiene paciencia para los chicos es uno de esos misterios de la mentalidad masculina que nunca descifrará, pero allá él.

Kageyama estruja el cartón de leche y lo arroja con perfecta puntería al tacho de basura, lo cual provoca un silbido de admiración del chico.

—Te habría ido bien en básquet también. ¡Oh! Ya lo tengo —. La expresión de Kageyama debe ser lo bastante interrogante por sí misma porque añade—: Sé lo que puedo hacer por ti: voy a hacer que los chicos dejen de molestarte.

Kageyama alza las cejas tanto que le tira la piel de la frente. Si ella no lo logró con su mejor cara de asesina en masa en potencia, como diría Hinata, ¿qué puede hacer Fujioka?

—No irás a decirles que eres mi novio ni nada por el estilo, ¿no?

Fujioka niega con la cabeza, alzando otra vez las manos.

—Nooooo, nada de eso. Te juro que no voy a decir nada así. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me dejas que te los saque de encima?

Kageyama se muerde el labio, y luego se encoge de hombros. No cree que Fujioka pueda lograrlo, pero qué más da. Él le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—¡Genial! No te preocupes más, que yo me encargo de ellos. ¡Hasta luego, Kageyama-san!

Y se va casi dando saltitos.

Le cuenta más tarde la conversación a Hinata, sacando la parte de la pregunta sobre si le gustaban los chicos porque es una respuesta demasiado obvia para su amiga, y no tiene más sentido para ella de lo que tuvo para Kageyama.

—Los chicos son raros de veras, ¿verdad?

Y que lo digas piensa Kageyama, quien espera no tener que volver a perder el tiempo con ninguno de ellos jamás.

* * *

El lunes anterior al partido, el mundo se derrumba a sus pies cuando Nishimoto la llama a quedarse después de clase. El profesor saca los últimos ejercicios que hizo y las marcas en rojo de arriba abajo firman muy clara la sentencia.

—Mire, Kageyama-san —empieza, entrelazando los dedos sobre las pruebas de su incompetencia para las matemáticas —. Lo normal en estos casos es que la mandara derecho a clases de recuperatorio. Pero —añade rápidamente, cuando Kageyama abre la boca, tal vez para protestar, tal vez para soltar un grito de horror —sé que este sábado el equipo de vóley tiene un partido con una escuela de otra prefectura. La profesora Takeda ha sido muy amable en recordárnoslo. Continuamente. Como también nos ha recordado que al parecer, todo el buen nombre de Karasuno descansa sobre sus hombros y los de Hinata Shouyou, nada menos —Se frota el puente de la nariz y cierra los ojos un momento, su frente parece una persiana americana con tantas arrugas —. Dios nos asista.

Kageyama se aferra las manos por detrás de la espalda, clavándose las uñas y tratando que su expresión no refleje su pánico. No puede perderse ese partido.

Nishimoto suspira, abre los ojos y apoya las manos sobre la mesa, los horrorosos ejercicios llenos de errores garrafales bajo sus dedos extendidos.

—Haremos lo siguiente: le daré nuevos ejercicios, que completará a lo largo de la semana. El viernes los revisaré y si veo aunque sea una leve mejora, no la enviaré a clases de recuperatorio. Al menos, no por otra semana más. Y le transmitirá mi increíble generosidad a la profesora Takeda así me deja en paz. ¿Está claro?

Ella asiente a toda velocidad y guarda las hojas de ejercicios en su bolso sin mirarlas. Cuando las vuelva a sacar en el entrenamiento, va a sentir ganas de arrojarse por las escaleras: no son difíciles, son imposibles.

Daichi se frota el puente de la nariz con una expresión escalofriantemente similar a la de Nishimoto.

—No puedes perderte los entrenamientos y mucho menos el partido. Tendrás que, no sé, renunciar a tu hora del almuerzo. Y alguien más va a tener que hacerlo para poder ayudarte. Me ofrecería yo misma, pero…

—…no eres demasiado buena en esa materia y aterrorizas a la gente cuando intentas explicarles —concluye Sugawara, impertérrita ante las miradas de horror y admiración que le dirige el resto del equipo. Daichi frunce el ceño, pero no la contradice.

—Mira que serás tarada, Kageyama —le dice la caradura de Hinata —. Venir a meterte en este lío, ¡cuando falta tan poco para el partido!

—Cállate, cabeza-hueca. Sólo porque Kenma te explique las cosas por Skype no te hace más inteligente que yo.

—Entre las dos juntan tal vez una neurona —masculla Tsukishima de manera bien audible.

Finalmente es Ennoshita quien se sacrifica por el equipo y el resto de la semana pasan la hora del almuerzo juntas, intentando hacer que aunque sea algún concepto básico se le quede grabado el tiempo suficiente en la cabeza. A Hinata la echan de estas sesiones de estudio cuando Ennoshita llega a la conclusión que tenerlas juntas es contraproducente porque se distraen demasiado. Tsukishima opina que la verdadera razón es que solo se puede tolerar un determinado nivel de idiotez, y las dos juntas ya superan esa cuota. Hinata se marcha refunfuñando por perderse sus prácticas extra del almuerzo, como si Kageyama no estuviera sufriendo mucho peor que ella.

Toda tortura concluye al fin, sin embargo, y llega el viernes. Con el pulso latiendo a mil, Kageyama le entrega las hojas de ejercicios a Nishimoto. Los minutos que le lleva corregirlos son los más largos de su vida, más largos incluso que la película de terror. Preferiría con mucho ver gente ser apuñalada y destripada que perderse un partido por ir a clases de recuperatorio. Casi preferiría ser destripada ella misma, pero en ese caso tampoco podría jugar.

Nishimoto vuelve a frotarse el puente de la nariz.

—Algo es algo, supongo. Sí que funcionan el palo y la zanahoria… en fin, vaya a decirle a la profesora Takeda que podrá ir al partido. Esta vez. Espero una mejora un poco más constante y sostenida en el futuro, Kageyama-san. Yo tampoco tengo ganas de llegar a clases de recuperatorio, no me pagan lo suficiente —añade por lo bajo.

Kageyama asiente con vehemencia y tiene que contenerse para no correr fuera del aula, donde Hinata la está esperando con los ojos muy abiertos, el cuerpo en tensión como a punto de saltar para un remate.

—¡¿Y?!

Kageyama asiente, las hojas de ejercicios apretadas en la mano, y Hinata suelta un "¡hurra!" y golpea el aire con el puño. Su alegría queda un tanto empañada cuando ve que se acercan Matsuo y Fujioka por el pasillo.

—¿Podrás ir al partido, entonces? —dice Matsuo cuando Hinata le cuenta —. Genial, Shouyou estaba muy preocupada por eso, ¿sabes?

—Cierto, no se calló un segundo al res—

—Oye, eso no es cierto—

Fujioka se ríe.

—Sí que lo es, y sólo te tuve que escuchar hasta el martes y eso porque me enfermé y me quedé en casa hasta hoy, seguro que Matsuo tuvo que escucharlo mucho más…

Matsuo da un paso para ponerse entre Fujioka y Hinata antes de que ésta pueda pegarle una patada; Kageyama la agarra del brazo, por las dudas.

—Eh, Matsuo, ¿qué te pasó en la boca? Recién lo veo.

Ahora que Fujioka lo dice, ella nota que el chico tiene el labio partido con la sangre ya seca. Por un momento se le cruza que se haya metido en una pelea, pero ¿Matsuo? ¿En serio?

Contra un chihuahua, tal vez.

El chico se toca el labio, y su cara empieza a enrojecer de las orejas hasta el mentón.

—Me caí.

Fujioka se ríe otra vez y le da una palmada en la espalda.

—Tendrías que decir algo mejor, Matsuo, como que te peleaste con tres tipos o algo así, o las chicas te van a tomar por inútil.

Kageyama se abstiene de comentar y Hinata, de manera muy poco característica, guarda silencio. La mira y nota que la chica tiene los ojos fijos en sus zapatos como si los cordones fueran fascinantes, el pelo cubriéndole la cara, ¿y no están un poco rojas sus orejas, también?

Matsuo se muerde el labio, hace una mueca de dolor y termina encogiéndose de hombros.

—No todos tenemos tu imaginación, Fujioka.

Kageyama siente un tirón en la manga de su uniforme y mira hacia abajo para encontrarse con ojos castaños sombreados por alborotados cabellos naranjas.

—¿Vamos a practicar ahora, Kageyama-kun? Porque perdimos un montón de tiempo esta semana y no llegamos a practicar tanto nuestro nuevo remate, ¿vas a lanzarme la pelota? Tienes que lanzarme la pelota—

—Que sí, cabeza-hueca, allá vamos.

Y se marchan de allí, y recién a mitad del pasillo Hinata recuerda lanzar un "¡hasta luego!" por encima del hombro, sin detenerse y sin dejar de tirar del brazo de Kageyama como si se le fuera a escapar.

El rojo de sus mejillas se apaga tan pronto vuelve a tener una pelota de vóley en las manos, y no regresa hasta que Kageyama se cansa de lanzársela para que remate, cuando el esfuerzo vuelve a coloreárselas de rosa y su piel brilla bajo el sol del mediodía.

Así, con el pelo pegado a la frente, la cara roja no por vergüenza sino por el esfuerzo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tras un remate bien logrado, así es como Hinata debería verse siempre.

* * *

La Academia Meiko es tres veces más grande que la Secundaria Karasuno y su gimnasio parece más cercano a aquellos donde se juegan las Olimpíadas que al de un colegio de provincia. Las chicas del equipo son muy altas, alguna que otra aún más que Tsukishima, y por lo que puede ver, musculosas: seguramente todas ellas hacen pesas y acondicionamiento físico. También parecen ser todas de tercero y cuchichean entre sí cuando las ven llegar.

Kageyama espera de corazón que Hinata no esté mirando todo alrededor con la boca abierta como la prima paleta recién venida del campo, porque no quiere tener que pegarle antes de empezar a jugar.

La capitana se acerca a Daichi con una gran sonrisa para darle la bienvenida. Le lleva unos cuantos centímetros, pero la capitana de Karasuno no es de las que se amedrentan con esas naderías y le devuelve la sonrisa y el apretón de manos. Es su sonrisa de capitana, la que no le llega del todo a los ojos, y el apretón probablemente sea de esos que duelen un poco en los dedos después. Las demás chicas de Meiko sonríen, pero algunas no parecen amables sino socarronas, y una de ellas parece más bien estar enseñando los dientes como suele hacer Tanaka con los equipos rivales – y a juzgar por el codazo que le da Suga-san, como lo estaba haciendo hasta recién.

Kageyama también espera de todo corazón que Hinata no esté empezando a sentirse intimidada, porque va a tener que sacudirla sin importar cuánto insista Suga-san en que esos métodos no funcionan. Si le sirvieron a Iwaizumi-san todos estos años…

—Espero que tengamos un gran partido —continúa la capitana de Meiko, su sonrisa aún en su sitio —. Tu mánager puede dejar los bolsos donde están nuestros casilleros, Chiyo le mostrará dónde.

Y le hace gesto a una chica grandota, más que Asahi-san, quien se acerca con gesto adusto y se dirige a Hinata:

—Vamos, queda por allá.

Hinata abre mucho los ojos y Daichi se apresura a intervenir:

—Ah, no, Shimizu-kun es nuestro mánager —y señala al chico que en ese momento está arrastrando sus cosas, con la no-ayuda de Tanaka y Noya.

—¡Oh, tienen un chico como mánager! Qué envidia —La sonrisa de la capitana no tiembla ante las miradas asesinas de Noya y Tanaka —. Pero, ¿tú juegas, cielo?—le pregunta a Hinata, y su sonrisa no disimula su incredulidad sino que la acentúa. Es la sonrisa que una le dedicaría a una niña de tres años, si te gustara lidiar con niños pequeños, el cual no es su caso.

La expresión de Hinata empieza a perder su vivacidad habitual para irse transformando en la mueca de "me están llamando enana y no me simpatiza".

—Soy titular. Juego de centro.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclama la chica a la que la capitana llamó Chiyo —. ¡Si mides como un metro y medio!

Daichi se para inmediatamente delante de Hinata, tapándola de la vista, y la capitana de Meiko se golpea la frente con la mano. Detrás de ella, sin embargo, hay más de una en su equipo que no disimula demasiado sus risitas.

—Chiyo, si serás… Lo siento mucho, no tiene filtro entre el cerebro y la boca… a veces no sé si tiene el cerebro…

—¡Ey!

—No hay problema —responde Daichi con su expresión más conciliadora —. Nosotras también tenemos de esas en el equipo.

—¿Nos tendríamos que dar por aludidas?—le pregunta Tanaka a Noya, quien se encoge de hombros.

—A lo mejor lo dice por Kageyama.

Ella les lanza una mirada furibunda que no tiene efecto alguno.

Daichi las llama a formarse antes de que a Hinata pueda explotarle un fusible pero está vibrando en el lugar mientras hacen la reverencia de rigor, los puños apretados y la boca tensa.

—Vamos a aplastarlas, ¿verdad, Kageyama-kun?

Kageyama mira a los ojos brillantes, furiosos, de Hinata y asiente.

—Por supuesto. ¿A qué otra cosa vinimos?


	6. 6 Yo nunca

El partido es difícil, pero lo ganan en el tercer set con un último remate de Hinata que deja a las bloqueadoras de Meiko con la mandíbula desencajada.

—¡Ja! ¿Quién mide un metro y medio ahora?

—…tú, pedazo de idiota —masculla Tsukishima y Hinata se pone roja.

—¡Tú sabes lo que quise decir!

—¡Claro que sí! —salta Tanaka, quien va y le hace un corte de mangas a Chiyo. La chica parece dispuesta a corresponder con un puñetazo, pero su capitana la agarra de atrás mientras Daichi golpea en la nuca a Tanaka y Suga tira del brazo de Hinata.

—Ya, ya, chicas, vamos a formar y comportarnos como gente civilizada o al menos fingirlo, ¿sí?

La tarde termina sin mayores incidentes, pero con lo largo del viaje hasta llegar allí, el sol ya se está hundiendo en el horizonte. Takeda y Ukai las conducen hacia el albergue donde pasarán la noche, y aunque al principio están todas cansadas tras el partido agotador, al poco rato ya hay algunas –Tanaka, Noya y Hinata– corriendo por los pasillos y armando alboroto, como siempre. De algún modo –probablemente gracias al temor a la furia de Daichi– doce chicas logran bañarse y vestirse sin crear un pandemónium, pero aún después de acomodar los futones y ponerse los piyamas, ninguna parece muy inclinada al sueño.

—¿Y si contamos historias de terror?

—No —dice Asahi, su tono mucho más firme de lo normal y Noya-san no insiste.

—Podríamos girar la botella…

—…no hay chicos salvo Shimizu, y se encerraría en el baño y trancaría la puerta si se lo sugiriéramos.

—¿Verdad/Consecuencia?

—Ni hablar, que ya sabemos qué tipo de retos se les ocurren a ustedes y después de la última vez el vicedirector casi nos prohíbe a todas la entrada al gimnasio.

Nadie discute con Daichi, el recuerdo del edificio del gimnasio envuelto en lo que parecían tres kilómetros de guirnaldas de papel higiénico y la consecuente furia del vicedirector aún muy frescas en la memoria de todas.

—¡Ya está! Juguemos al "Yo Nunca".

—Ohhh, buena idea. Aunque sería mejor si tuviéramos algo de alcohol—

—No, nadie va a mandar a Asahi a que nos compre alcohol.

Asahi suelta un suspiro de alivio y varias de las otras uno de decepción, pero la expresión de Daichi no admite réplica alguna.

—Lo haremos con jugo, entonces. No es tan divertido pero es lo que hay. ¿Quién empieza?

Comienza Kinoshita:

—Yo nunca recibí flores de alguien que no fuera un pariente.

—Ohhh, Kinoshita, ¡nosotras te regalaremos un ramo si hace falta!

Asahi pregunta antes de tomar si cuentan las flores de papel, Kinoshita se encoge de hombros y le dice que sí.

—Yo nunca nadé en el mar de noche.

—…bailé un lento con un chico.

—…me emborraché con licor de cereza.

—Yo nunca fumé a escondidas—¡no en temporada de vóley, Daichi!

—…le canté una serenata en un karaoke a alguien que me gustaba.

—…me copié en un examen.

(¿En serio, Suga? ¿En serio?)

Tsukishima sonríe.

—Yo nunca vomité encima de alguien.

(Para sorpresa –y algo de horror– de Kageyama, Hinata no es la única que bebe).

—Yo nunca vi Crepúsculo. No, en serio, ninguna.

—…le eché la culpa de algo a mi hermano.

—…golpeé con la cabeza el teclado de la PC cuando no funcionaba.

—…fui confundida con una alumna de primaria.

(¡Ey! exclaman indignadas Noya y Hinata en medio de la carcajada general).

—Yo nunca me enamoré de un profesor.

—…me colé en una fiesta.

—…le envié un mensaje de texto comprometedor a la persona equivocada.

(¡Creí que no volveríamos a hablar de eso!)

—Yo nunca me caí al suelo por chocar los cinco demasiado fuerte.

Asahi y Daichi toman su jugo, las mejillas muy rojas. Pero la capitana encuentra su venganza:

—Yo nunca llamé a Suga "mamá".

Todas menos Suga y Daichi toman.

Ennoshita sonríe con toda inocencia cuando dice:

—Yo nunca le volé el peluquín al vicedirector…

(Hinata y Kageyama toman, muertas de vergüenza, Daichi se cubre el rostro con las manos mascullando aún tengo pesadillas con eso y Suga le da palmaditas en la espalda).

—Yo nunca leí o miré yaoi.

—…vi porno.

—…hice un strip-tease aunque fuera en broma.

(¡Fue una broma!

Lo sé, por eso lo dije. Ahora toma).

—Yo nunca besé a alguien en los labios —dice Narita con un suspiro.

Kageyama no toma ni tampoco Tanaka, pero todas las demás sí.

Incluida Hinata.

Hay un momento de silencio sepulcral, en que las miradas de todas (con distintos grados de incredulidad pintados en el rostro) van de Hinata, roja hasta la raíz del pelo, a Kageyama, quien gira la cabeza tan rápido que le suena el cuello.

—¿Qué?

Hinata se atraganta con el jugo.

—¿Cómo "qué"?

—¡Que por qué tomaste!

Tsukishima pone los ojos en blanco.

—Reina, creí que habías entendido las reglas del juego…

—Eh, Kageyama, creo que es bastante obvio…

—¡Oh, así que lo hiciste al fin con Matsuo! Bueno, no hiciste hiciste, oh por dios, eso sonó horrible, ustedes me entendieron, ¿no?

—Wooooo, Shouyou, ¡felicitaciones! ¿Cómo fue?

—¿Te besó él? ¿Fue en la escuela? ¿Estuvo bueno?

Suga golpea el suelo con su vaso para hacer silencio.

—Esto no es Verdad/Consecuencia, chicas, nadie tiene que responder preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué tal si seguimos?

Algunas murmuran entre sí, pero la sonrisa y el tono amable de Suga tienen ese trasfondo de acero que puede dar tanto miedo como la furia de Daichi. La sonrisa que le dirige a Hinata parece un poco más sincera en su amabilidad y dulzura, sin embargo la chica tiene los ojos fijos en sus rodillas y no parece notarlo. El pelo le cubre la mayor parte de la cara, aunque Kageyama puede ver que se está mordiendo los labios y sus orejas están rojas. Ella por su parte está apretando los dientes y los puños, y tardará un rato en darse cuenta que se está clavando las uñas en las palmas. Tampoco escucha lo que dice Suga, y tienen que repetírselo dos veces, y entonces no tiene más remedio que tomar porque definitivamente se ha quedado dormida en clase más de una vez.

Por debajo de la mata de pelo naranja, Hinata la mira de reojo de tanto en tanto, pero aparta la vista tan pronto se encuentra con su mirada.

Otra vez llega el turno de Tanaka, quien sonríe algo malévolamente:

—Yo nunca besé a una chica en la boca.

Varias resoplan e intercambian miradas.

Yamaguchi se detiene con el vaso a medio camino hacia sus labios:

—¿Con lengua o sin?

Tanaka parece confundida.

—Eh, ¿con, supongo?

Yamaguchi vuelve a apoyar su vaso en el suelo y Tsukishima la está mirando con ojos de pelota de vóley como si le acabasen de crecer tres cabezas, pero por una vez su amiga evita su mirada y no suelta un lo siento, Tsukki por reflejo como suele hacer.

¿Están las mejillas de Tsukishima teñidas de rosa o es la luz?

Kageyama se distrae un momento de sus pensamientos tumultuosos y asesinos cuando nota que Sugawara, Daichi, Noya, Asahi y Ennoshita están tomando. Por alguna razón, solo a ésta última todas las senpais se dan vuelta a mirarla con la boca abierta.

—¿Tú también, Ennoshita? —exclama Tanaka, con el mismo tono que la profesora de Historia dijo Et tu, Brute? cuando les hablaba de historia romana, aunque Kageyama no puede recordar muy bien el contexto.

No es la única que parece desconcertada, hasta las chicas que tomaron tienen los ojos de par en par.

Ennoshita se encoge de hombros.

—Tengo una vida fuera de este club, aunque no lo crean. Además, quería ver de qué tanto alardeaba Katy Perry —agrega en tono absolutamente serio, pero los labios le tiemblan un poco.

Tanaka niega con la cabeza, suspirando.

—Cada vez vamos quedando menos heteros… somos una especie en vía de extinción…

Noya le arroja una almohada, pero Tanaka se agacha y le da a Daichi. Hay un momento de silencio atronador y pánico generalizado, hasta que Daichi agarra su propia almohada y se la estampa en la cara. En un parpadeo, se desata una batalla campal de almohadas y frazadas arrojadas por el aire que termina cuando Ukai les golpea la puerta con violencia:

—¡O APAGAN LAS LUCES Y SE VAN A DORMIR YA O MAÑANA VOLVERÁN CORRIENDO A MIYAGI, SE LOS JURO!

En la más absoluta oscuridad, cuando ya todas han dejado de hablar y agitarse y los ronquidos de Daichi (de los cuales ni Suga se atreve a quejarse) retumban varios futones más allá, siente que alguien tira del borde de su manta. Sabe muy bien quien es, así que aprieta los párpados y agarra con fuerza su manta. Siguen tironeando.

—Psst, Kageyama. Vamos, Kageyama.

El susurro suena al lado de su oreja y ella se encoge sobre sí misma, tratando de meter su cabeza en el cuello como una tortuga.

—Sé que estás despierta, Kageyama-idiota.

Kageyama gruñe.

—Vaaaamoooos, Kageyaaaamaaaaa…

—Cállate o Daichi se enojará.

—Si Daichi se enoja es tu culpa, por hacerte la difícil.

Ahí Kageyama abre los ojos para poder fulminarla con la mirada, y Hinata aprovecha su distracción para arrebatarle la manta de los dedos y, como si tal cosa, meterse en el futón con ella.

Lo triste es que no es la primera vez que sucede, para diversión de sus compañeras, pero hoy realmente no tiene ganas de recibir patadas y abrazos de tentáculo mientras intenta dormir.

—Vuelve a tu futón, cabeza-hueca.

—No —y ahí siente los tentáculos cerrarse en torno a su cintura y apretar con fuerza. Kageyama gruñe y trata de desprendérsela, pero sabe que es una causa perdida, sobre todo si no quiere despertar a nadie. Hinata aprovecha y enrosca sus piernas alrededor de las suyas y acomoda su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Kageyama.

—Estás enojada conmigo.

Cada palabra susurrada a su oído suelta una exhalación sobre su piel que le provoca un estremecimiento. Kageyama resopla, pero cuidándose de no hacer demasiado ruido.

—Claro que estoy enojada contigo, no me dejas dormir en paz.

—No me refiero a eso, estabas enojada de antes, desde que jugamos el juego. No querías ni mirarme y ni siquiera me arrojaste una almohada después.

La voz de Hinata, aun en susurros quedos, suena frágil y herida y a Kageyama le cuesta respirar, odia cuando Hinata suena así, no quiere ser quien lo provoque. Quiere ser quien ponga en su rostro aquella sonrisa radiante tras un remate exitoso, quien tiña de rosa sus mejillas tras una carrera, incluso quien la haga enfadar cuando la derrota en cualquier cosa. Pero no quiere ser quien la haga llorar, nunca más.

Sin pensarlo, sus brazos rodean su pequeño cuerpo y la estrechan contra sí. A tan poca distancia, sólo puede respirar el perfume cítrico de su shampoo; el calor de su pecho apretado contra el suyo es una estufa encendida en pleno verano.

—Puedo golpearte con una almohada ahora, si te hace sentir mejor.

Hinata le da un puñetazo en el hombro, pero sin fuerza, más el gesto que otra cosa.

—Kageyama-idiota —Su voz ya no suena quebradiza, sino aquella mezcla de exasperación y afecto a la que está más acostumbrada —. Sé por qué estás enojada conmigo.

Frunce el ceño, porque ni ella misma sabe por qué está tan enojada: no es como si le importase lo más mínimo con quién se bese o se deje de besar cualquier otra chica de su equipo, no es como si sintiera la más mínima envidia porque los chicos son todos pesados e imbéciles (salvo Shimizu-san, pero no cuenta).

Y sin embargo, que Hinata lo haya hecho la enfurece.

—Es porque no te lo conté, ¿verdad? Te lo iba a contar, te juro, pero fue el jueves y de lo único que hablamos esta semana fue del partido y bueno, era más importante eso, ¿no?

Kageyama ladearía la cabeza, pero la posición de Hinata no le da el ángulo.

—¿El partido era más importante que el beso?

Aun en la oscuridad puede ver que Hinata la mira como preocupada por su estado mental.

—Claro que era más importante, duh.

Ella no suelta un suspiro de alivio al escuchar sus palabras, pero casi.

—Y además, bueno… —Hace un mohín —. Creí que te ibas a reír de mí.

Nunca ha sentido menos ganas de reírse en la vida, lo que prueba que Hinata es una idiota de remate.

—Pensé que… pensé que las amigas se contaban este tipo de cosas —dice Kageyama, porque ahora que lo dice, se da cuenta que sí está enojada porque Hinata no se lo ha contado. Tal vez no sea la única razón por la que está enojada, pero igual.

Hinata le cuenta siempre qué ha comido en la cena y qué vio por la tele y cuál es el nuevo juego que se compró Kenma y de qué personaje se va a disfrazar Natsu para la obra del colegio. Sabe cuándo le duele la cabeza, cuándo tiene un resfriado, cuándo los nervios antes de un partido le dan dolor de estómago; se entera la primera de sus malas notas, de sus peleas con el vecino que no quiere devolverle la pelota cuando cae en su patio. Conoce de memoria todas sus cosas favoritas, todas las que detesta; es la única persona que le manda mensajes de texto tarde en la noche y a primera hora de la mañana, la única de sus compañeras con la que se junta cuando no hay escuela ni entrenamiento. Kageyama no tiene demasiada experiencia con estas cosas porque nunca ha tenido a alguien como Hinata en su vida, pero sus primas siempre hablan de sus amigas, y se supone que son esas personas a las que una les cuenta todas las cosas, importantes y tontas.

Y que Hinata no le haya querido contar esto…

Porque son amigas, ¿verdad?

¿O ella se ha engañado otra vez y de vuelta está donde empezó en Kitagawa Daiichi?

—Claro que sí —responde Hinata y Kageyama siente cómo se deshace un poco el nudo en su garganta —. Y te lo iba a contar, pero me daba tanta… tanta vergüenza. Fue muy tonto, ¿sabes? Nada que ver a cómo te lo muestran en las pelis o en los shoujo.

—¿Cómo… cómo fue?

En verdad no está segura de querer saberlo, pero después de ofenderse porque no se lo contaron tiene que preguntar.

Hinata levanta apenas la cabeza y mira alrededor, como para comprobar que todas sigan durmiendo. Nadie se mueve y los ronquidos de Daichi siguen marcando el compás, así que vuelve a acurrucarse, más cerca aún de su oreja si cabe.

—Bueno, el jueves estaba hablando con las chicas en clase, y Harumi-san nos estaba contando que había ido al cine con la hermana y el novio y que se la habían pasado besándose toda la película. Y entonces me preguntaron si Matsuo y yo nos habíamos besado, y les dije que no y Mito-san dijo que le parecía raro, con todo el tiempo que llevábamos saliendo. No le aclaré que la única vez que salimos fue al cine porque no daba contarles lo de Fujioka y cómo terminó eso. Pero me quedé pensando, porque a todas las demás también les parecía raro, me preguntaban si él nunca había intentado tomarme de la mano, si nunca había amagado a besarme o pasarme el brazo por los hombros ni nada de eso. Parecía que no me creían mucho.

Kageyama más de una vez vio a Matsuo intentar pasarle el brazo por los hombros a Hinata disimuladamente, pero la chica siempre se mueve tanto que se corre el riesgo constante de terminar con un codazo en el ojo. De todos modos se lo calla, y una vez más piensa que todas las compañeras de clase de Hinata son taradas a más no poder.

—Y bueno, ese jueves al mediodía ni tú ni Fujioka estaban porque él se enfermó y tú estabas estudiando con Ennoshita, y pensé, bueno, ¿por qué no? Todo el mundo lo hace, no puede ser tan difícil. Así que le pregunté a Matsuo si quería probar que nos besáramos. Y primero se puso todo rojo, pero después me dijo que sí, que nunca me lo había dicho antes porque no quería presionarme ni nada. Fue muy dulce y eso, pero…

—Pero, ¿qué?

Se siente orgullosa de sí misma porque, aun a través del nudo en su garganta, su voz suena más o menos normal.

Hinata suspira.

—Fue terrible, Kageyama. Me tuve que poner en puntas de pie y agarrarme de sus hombros, y primero chocamos las narices y dolió, y después quise hacer como en las pelis e inclinar la cabeza un poco, porque eso parece que funciona. Pero calculé mal la distancia porque… —El murmullo se vuelve tan quedo que es incomprensible y tiene que pedir que se lo repita. Hinata cierra los ojos y se apretuja aun más contra ella —: Creo que choqué los dientes contra él porque le partí el labio, y empezó a sangrar y fue horrible, Kageyama, si te ríes no te hablaré nunca más en la vida y si se entera alguien te juro que te mato.

—No lo harías porque me necesitas para que te lance la pelota. Y no me iba a reír y mucho menos a contárselo a alguien.

Hinata abre los ojos para mirarla como para comprobar su nivel de sinceridad. Parece satisfecha porque suspira y su cuerpo parece perder gran parte de su tensión.

—No sé por qué la gente arma tanta bulla con los besos y eso, no te estás perdiendo de nada, Kageyama.

—A lo mejor tú lo haces mal.

La chica frunce la nariz y esta vez el puñetazo en el hombro tiene algo más de fuerza.

—Tú no lo harías mejor.

—Yo no lo haría, y punto, y menos que menos con un chico como Matsuo, y porque me lo dijeran las taradas de tus compañeras.

Piensa que con eso se ha ganado otro puñetazo, pero Hinata hace otro mohín.

—Los besos están sobrevaluados. ¿O sobrevalorados? Como sea. Esperaba, ¿sabes?, que fuera un poco más como en los mangas. Bueno, no que salieran flores y estrellitas por todos lados pero no sé, que fuera un poco más kyaaaaahhh y gwaaaaah como cuando logras bien un saque o te sale un remate que pasa a todas las bloqueadoras, ¿no? Y no tan meh. Fue muy meh.

—¿No... no lo intentarías otra vez?

Hinata se encoge de hombros.

—Después de la última vez, no creo que Matsuo quiera y yo tampoco, fue muy incómodo. ¿Crees que con una chica sería diferente?

Kageyama se atraganta con aire.

—¿Qué?

—Shhh, Kageyama-idiota, no tan fuerte que se van a despertar todas. Digo, tantas de nuestras senpais se han besado con chicas, ¿no? Y nunca ves a ninguna con los labios partidos. Así que a lo mejor es más fácil.

—O a lo mejor no son tan inútiles como tú.

Aquella vez el golpe sí es fuerte de verdad y no puede contener un quejido bien audible. Las dos se quedan petrificadas en el sitio, sobre todo cuando se dan cuenta que se han detenido los ronquidos.

—Kageyama, Hinata —se escucha la voz de la capitana desde la otra punta, aunque apenas hable por encima de un murmullo —. No sé lo que están haciendo ni me importa, pero la terminan antes que tenga que ir allí a callarlas.

Las dos asienten, aunque no pueda verlas, y Daichi parece conformarse con el silencio. Los músculos de Hinata eventualmente se aflojan y vuelve a acomodarse como si Kageyama fuese su almohada favorita, y poco a poco su respiración se vuelve más acompasada.

Kageyama, en cambio, tarda mucho en dormirse, y cuando despierta a la mañana siguiente se encuentra con la sonrisita socarrona de Tsukishima, las risitas mal disimuladas de Yamaguchi y Suga-san sacándoles fotos con el celular "para añadir el álbum".

Hinata sigue babeándole el hombro, imperturbable.

* * *

La semana siguiente al partido es una sucesión de acontecimientos extraños.

Empieza con Daichi, quien se le acerca hacia el final del entrenamiento del lunes. Kageyama está terminando de estirarse y normalmente Hinata la estaría ayudando y viceversa, pero en ese momento la chica está incordiando a Noya-san para que le muestre otra vez su Relámpago Rodante o como se llame. Ya le ha dicho cien veces a la muy tarada que primero tiene que aprender a recibir la pelota de manera normal antes de intentar cualquiera de las jugadas cool que hace la líbero.

La capitana se sienta como si tal cosa junto a ella y empieza a estirarse, pero Kageyama no puede evitar echarle miradas de reojo. Como son pares, suelen dividirse de a dos para estirarse y casi siempre se mantienen las mismas parejas y ella no puede recordar una sola vez en que Sugawara no se haya emparejado con Daichi. Pero no va a negarse cuando la capitana se ofrece a ayudarla, aunque no puede evitar que se le forme un nudo en el estómago.

Daichi está sonriendo así que no puede ser demasiado terrible.

—Pareces algo preocupada, Kageyama. Digo, un poco más de lo normal. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿La escuela bien o…?

—Mis notas están bien y Nishimoto dijo que no me mandaría a clases de recuperatorio.

Omite el todavía.

—Menos mal. Aunque deberías esforzarte sin que te amenacen, pero… bueno, tampoco soy tu madre —Daichi sonríe —. Ésa sería Suga, pero ni se te ocurra decírselo.

Cuando terminan de estirarse, la capitana le alcanza una botella de agua y ella se la agradece con una inclinación.

—¿Y cómo estás con otras cosas? Con las chicas, y eso.

Kageyama se atraganta.

Ella creía que estaba todo bien. Con Hinata están más sincronizadas que nunca, las combinaciones con Tanaka y Asahi-san están saliendo mejor y no se ha peleado últimamente con Tsukishima (bueno, casi).

Pero no sería la primera vez que Kageyama se equivoca, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué…? ¿Hice algo mal, alguien se quejó, es por…?

Quizá le vea escrito en la cara recuerdos traumáticos de Kitagawa Daiichi porque se apresura a tranquilizarla.

—No, no, está todo bien con cómo vienes jugando con las demás, no es eso. Perdón, no quise asustarte — Le da unas palmaditas en la espalda—. En realidad no te estaba hablando del vóley.

Cuando se le pasa el pánico, Kageyama sólo puede sentir absoluta confusión. Si no tiene nada que ver con vóley, ¿de qué le puede estar hablando?

Daichi se pasa una mano por los cabellos cortos y transpirados, dejándoselos de punta. Mira alrededor, sus ojos paseándose sobre el resto del equipo, todas ocupadas con sus propias cosas. Están bastante lejos del resto y nadie parece estar prestándoles atención, y Kageyama se pregunta si habrá sido casualidad.

Hay algo muy raro en todo esto.

—Mira, es sólo que el otro día, cuando jugábamos al "Yo Nunca", las cosas se pusieron un poco… tensas.

—Si es por lo del peluquín del vicedirector…

—No, no es eso, pero por favor no me lo vuelvas a mencionar —Los hombros de Daichi se sacuden con un estremecimiento —. Lo decía porque, bueno, pareció que te ponías algo… molesta, por así decirlo, cuando Hinata —Su voz cayó un par de octavas —, ya sabes, bebió con lo del beso.

Kageyama no se atraganta porque no estaba tomando nada y sin embargo, algo raro le pasa a su garganta que parece cerrársele de golpe.

—Si hay algún problema…

—No hay ningún problema, para nada. Está todo bien con Hinata.

Toma otro trago de agua aunque ya no tenga sed y baja un poco la cabeza, su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. No está mintiendo. Hinata no ha vuelto a mencionar el tema y se ha negado a responder a las preguntas de Noya y Tanaka, a las que Sugawara terminó haciendo callar. Cabeza-hueca como es, no parece que Hinata corra peligro de terminar como algunas de las compañeras de clase de Kageyama, que sólo pueden hablar del beso de tal o cual chico y sus ojos soñadores y demás idioteces nauseabundas por el estilo.

Además, Hinata dijo que no quería hacerlo otra vez.

Daichi-san la mira con los ojos un poco entrecerrados. Se siente como sacándose una placa con rayos X.

—Okey, entonces. Pero, ¿sabes? A veces está bien reconocer, aunque sea a una misma, cuando las cosas no están bien.

Kageyama no está siguiendo su razonamiento. Daichi suspira.

—Mira: imagínate que tienes esta amiga con la que pasas, oh, no sé, el 80% de tu tiempo, al menos todo el tiempo que puedes elegir con quién pasarlo. Y las cosas van bien, ¿verdad? Entonces, digamos, por poner un ejemplo, que otra chica de un curso superior la invita a ella al cine. E imagínate que empiezan a salir cada vez más seguido, y te quedas afuera. Es normal sentirse un poco… desplazada, y eso.

—Ehhh… Hinata me obligó a ir al cine con ella y los chicos, así que no sé…

Daichi frunce el ceño, como si sospechara que le está tomando el pelo hasta que se da cuenta que ella le está hablando completamente en serio.

—Era un ejemplo, Kageyama. Quiero decir… Bueno, seré directa: es normal si sientes celos.

Kageyama da un respingo.

—Yo no tengo celos, no besaría a Matsuo Akio ni porque me pagaran —masculla, con un veneno que normalmente reserva para Tsukishima u Oikawa-san cuando la sacan de quicio. Daichi la mira con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

—…nadie piensa que tú querrías besarlo, Kageyama, créeme. Lo que te decía es que es normal si te sientes un poco molesta porque una persona que es tan… especial, como es para ti Hinata, empieza a pasar su tiempo con alguien más.

Por un momento está por negar que Hinata sea especial para ella porque es una cabeza-hueca pero, ahora que lo piensa, es cierto que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con ella y sin que nadie la obligue. Y cuando no están juntas, están pasándose diagramas de vóley o mensajeándose por celular o charlando por Skype…

Intenta sacudirse el pensamiento de encima.

—Pero… Tanaka dijo que tenía que alegrarme por ella y no ponerme celosa, porque soy su amiga…

La capitana suelta una mezcla de suspiro con resoplido que suena a si serás bocazas, Tanaka. Clava sus ojos castaños en los suyos y aunque no parece enojada, igual Kageyama siente un estremecimiento.

—La cuestión no es si tienes o no que alegrarte. Lo que deberías preguntarte es: ¿te alegras, realmente, de que Hinata se haya besado con Matsuo?

La chica se pone de pie mientras Kageyama sigue boqueando como un pez, incapaz de formular un sonido.

—No tienes por qué respondérmelo a mí, pero deberías ser capaz de respondértelo a ti misma aunque sea, ¿no crees? —Le da un apretón en el hombro y una última sonrisa de ánimo antes de marcharse, y Kageyama siente que se ha quedado petrificada en el lugar.

Hasta que la tarada de Hinata viene a tirar de su brazo porque quiere ir a comprar bollitos de carne antes de que cierre la tienda, por supuesto.

Los sucesos raros de la semana no se terminan ahí.

Kageyama siempre se ha mantenido a cierta distancia de sus compañeros de clase. No es como Hinata, que encuentra nuevos amigos en cada rincón, y si no puede hablar de vóley, entonces no tiene tema de conversación ni interés en encontrarlo. Sabe que la mayoría la encuentran fría e intimidante y los más tímidos prefieren no acercársele.

Pero nunca un chico quince centímetros más alto que ella tartamudeó tanto pidiéndole disculpas por haberle golpeado el codo al pasar junto a ella.

—Ehhh… ¿está bien? ¿No estoy enojada?

—Gr-gra-gracias, K-Kageyama-san… Realmente no quería molestarte…

Está tan pálido y sudoroso como Fujioka tras La cabaña maldita III. Kageyama se lleva una mano al rostro: no está poniendo una expresión horrible, ¿verdad?

Sus demás compañeros también empiezan a actuar raro: parecen mucho más asustados de lo normal, pero Kageyama no recuerda haber hecho nada para intimidarlos. Por lo general duerme en clase con los ojos abiertos o hace diagramas de nuevas jugadas, ni siquiera los mira, mucho menos les habla. Y sin embargo, ahora rehúyen su mirada y son exageradamente amables.

Parte del misterio se resuelve cuando un día Noya y Tanaka llegan a la práctica muertas de la risa.

—¡Eh, Kageyama! ¡No nos dijiste que tus padres eran contadores de la Yakuza!

El silencio cae sobre el gimnasio. A Yamaguchi se le resbala de las manos la pelota con la que estaba practicando, Tsukishima pone los ojos en blanco, Daichi se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano y Hinata se da vuelta a mirarla con los ojos enormes.

Noya y Tanaka parecen radiantes con la atención de todo el mundo.

—Tampoco nos dijiste que eres prácticamente una princesa de la mafia.

—Y que estás comprometida para casarte con el heredero de una de las familias más importantes de la Yakuza.

—Que es súper celoso y dejaría a cualquier chico que te hable cortado en pedacitos en una zanja…

—¿O lo colgaría despellejado de la torre de Tokyo? No me quedó clara esa parte.

—Nah, todo el mundo sabe que lo arrojaría al río atado a una piedra…

—Al mar sería mejor…

—¡Ey, idiotas!

Las dos sueltan sendos gritos de dolor cuando Daichi les pega a ambas en la cabeza.

—Dejen de decir estupideces y empiecen a precalentar, ¿quieren?

—Pero…

—…no nos dejaste contar la mejor parte…

El aura alrededor de la capitana se ha vuelto incendiaria, así que las dos se callan.

Por supuesto, la tarada de Hinata se le acerca con los ojos como pelotas y la boca entreabierta.

—Kageyama, ¿tus padres no trabajan realmente para la Yakuza, verdad?

—¡Claro que no, cabeza-hueca!

Intenta tirarle del pelo, pero la chica se ha vuelto muy ducha en esquivarla y termina persiguiéndola por el gimnasio.

Es una forma válida de precalentamiento.

Ahora que las chicas lo mencionan, es cierto que la gente parece mirarla con más miedo del habitual y cuchichean entre sí pero se callan cuando se percatan que los está mirando. Hasta se corren para dejarla pasar por los pasillos.

—Wow, tiene sus ventajas que crean que eres una princesa de la Yakuza, ¿no? —dice Hinata, que bambolea libremente el bolso de Kageyama por el pasillo porque total ahora todos les dejan el espacio para andar a sus anchas.

Kageyama le gruñe que es una idiota, para no perder la costumbre. Al doblar el recodo se encuentran con Fujioka, quien no sólo no se asusta cuando las ve, sino que las saluda y les sonríe ampliamente. Y al despedirse, le guiña un ojo a Kageyama cuando Hinata no está mirando y alza los dos pulgares antes de marcharse por el pasillo.

Hum.

Ahora que lo piensa, ni un solo chico se le ha acercado para invitarla a salir en los últimos días.

Lo más extraño de aquella semana, sin embargo, es algo de lo que Kageyama no termina de caer en la cuenta hasta que no llega el fin de semana.

Desde el viernes anterior al partido, no ha visto a Matsuo Akio ni una sola vez, ni en el almuerzo ni llevándole los libros a Hinata y la chica tampoco lo ha mencionado en absoluto.

Como si se hubiese desvanecido en el aire.


	7. 7 El festival

Cuando se anuncia el festival, Tanaka y Noya insistien en que el equipo tiene que ir en yukatas porque ¿cuál es la gracia, si no?

—Vamos, Daichi-san, di que sí. Sabes que Asahi se muere por usar una pero no se atrevería a hacerlo sola.

—Noya, ¿quién te dijo que yo quería usar una yukata?

—¡Pero si te quedan tan bien, Asahi-san!

Asahi se pone roja hasta la raíz del pelo y Sugawara suelta una risa, apoyándole una mano en el brazo a la capitana.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué dices, Daichi?

Le dedica una amplia sonrisa, ésa que la hace parecer una princesa Disney, y Daichi suspira y cede. Así terminan todas arrastradas por las senpais para alquilarse las yukatas, hasta Tsukishima. Kageyama, más acostumbrada a ser arrastrada a locales de ropa de lo que le gustaría, se deja hacer y Sugawara termina eligiéndole una yukata azul con flores blancas que no está mal.

—Queda bien con tus ojos, Kageyama.

Hinata la mira con los suyos entrecerrados.

—Sus ojos son un poco más oscuros, ¿no? Más azul de Prusia que ultramar—Todas se la quedan mirando —. ¿Qué? Cursé Plástica.

—Y tienes el matiz de los ojos de Kageyama memorizado, por supuesto —dice Tsukishima sin molestarse en bajar la voz, y las mejillas de Hinata compiten con el fucsia de las flores en su yukata.

El festival del colegio es un mundo de gente, y Hinata se cuelga de su brazo para no perderse en la multitud. Al principio, el equipo de Karasuno llega al festival todo junto, pero pronto se desperdigan todas por doquier en pequeños grupos, cada uno ansioso por ver algo diferente. Cuando pierden al resto de vista, Hinata la arrastra a un puesto para comprarse una manzana acaramelada. Se mancha la mitad de la cara comiéndosela, y Kageyama se ríe con descaro mientras la ayuda a limpiarse con un pañuelo de papel.

—¡No hay forma de comer una manzana acaramelada sin mancharse, Kageyama-idiota!

—Sí, siempre y cuando no seas tú.

Hinata le saca la lengua y se ve igual a Natsu así que Kageyama se ríe más fuerte. Hace un mohín con los labios, que todavía tiene algo pegajosos y manchados de rojo y parece como si se los hubiera pintado con el brillo sabor cereza que en realidad no tiene gusto a nada. El efecto es… raro. Le gustaría decir ridículo, pero no es ésa la palabra que se le viene a la mente.

Adorable probablemente se le acerque más, con su pelo naranja por una vez domesticado en un moño a juego con la faja y las flores en su yukata, sus mejillas teñidas de rosa y la luz de centenares de farolitos reflejándose en sus ojos castaños.

Necesitarán pinzas ardientes para hacérselo reconocer en voz alta.

–Ooohhh, ¡mira! Ahí hay un puesto para atrapar peces dorados. Le conseguí así el suyo a Natsu, ¿sabías?

Para fastidio de Kageyama, los reflejos de Hinata resultan mucho más adeptos para atrapar peces que los suyos. Riendo, la chica le pone la bolsa de plástico con el pececito nadando en la mano.

—Natsu ya tiene uno, éste puedes quedártelo tú.

—¿Para qué quiero un pez dorado?

Hinata hace un mohín.

—¿Son bonitos?

—Tú lo que no quieres es cargar con la bolsa en la mano el resto de la noche.

Se queda con el pez, sin embargo. Debe haber algún frasco grande en su casa donde ponerlo hasta conseguir una pecera.

Es bastante afortunado que lo haga: Hinata no está haciendo el mejor equilibrio sobre sus sandalias geta así que se cuelga cada dos por tres del brazo de Kageyama, el pobre pez habría tenido un final atroz contra el suelo.

Pasean por los distintos puestos, compitiendo ferozmente en cada juego en que participan hasta que en uno de ellos las terminan echando por asustar a los demás niños que jugaban. Están echándose la culpa la una a la otra cuando una voz aguda se eleva por encima del barullo general:

—¡Sho-chan!

Kageyama no puede evitar fruncir el ceño al darse la vuelta; en cambio, Hinata sonríe ampliamente.

—¡Mito-san, Harumi-san! ¿Cómo están?

Reconoce de vista a las dos chicas de la clase de Hinata pero no podría ni bajo amenaza de quedarse fuera de un partido decir cuál es cuál. Las dos llevan ropas de calle comunes, así que sueltan muchos "ohhhs" y "ahhhhs" al verlas en yukata. Antes de darse cuenta, se ve arrastrada hacia donde está el resto del grupo de la clase de Hinata y reciben más "ohhhs" y "ahhhhs". Al menos por parte de las chicas: los varones, tal vez temiendo ofender a un príncipe de la Yakuza, se mantienen a cierta distancia. Salvo uno de ellos, que se separa del rebaño para acercarse a ellas con una gran sonrisa. Con el pelo engominado hacia atrás y la yukata verde oscuro, no lo reconoce en un primer momento.

—¿Fujioka-kun? Woooow, te ves… muy diferente.

La sonrisa de él logra mantenerse fija en el lugar.

—¿Diferente bien?

Hinata sonríe.

—¡Claro! Aunque es raro… Es la primera vez que puedo verte la cara.

—Gracias, Hinata-san. Ustedes también se ven bien. Ohhh, ¿ya pasaron por el puesto de los peces dorados? Nosotros estamos en aquel, viendo a ver quién logra tirar más botellas con la pelota. Tenemos una apuesta y todo —Señala con el pulgar por encima de su hombro, donde se apiñan unos cuantos chicos y chicas de la clase de Hinata —. ¿Quieren probar suerte?

Kageyama está por decir que no, aunque le gusten ese tipo de juegos, porque no tiene ganas de pasar la noche con los compañeros de Hinata. Para grupos ruidosos se queda con su equipo, muchas gracias. Entonces siente un apretón en el brazo, pero cuando baja la vista nota que Hinata no la está mirando a ella. Sigue su línea de visión y oh, acaba de romperse una buena racha: aparece Matsuo Akio al lado de Fujioka.

Él no lleva yukata ni tampoco una sonrisa, y su respuesta al saludo algo chillón de Hinata suena un poco mecánica a sus oídos, aunque quizá sea el barullo de fondo.

—¿Cómo les va? No sabía que venías —agrega sólo para Hinata, quien se encoge de hombros al mismo tiempo que parece agarrarse con más fuerza de su brazo.

—Oh, bueno, vine con el equipo.

—Ah, ya. Supongo que las fuiste perdiendo por el camino, salvo a Kageyama-san, claro.

—Eh… ¿sí? Algo así.

Fujioka va girando la cabeza mirando a uno y a otro como si estuviera siguiendo una pelota que pasa constantemente de un jugador a otro, y luego la mira a Kageyama y alza mucho las cejas. Ella no está muy segura de lo que está tratando de decirle, pero algo pasa, eso seguro. Hinata suena… apagada, cuando hasta hace un momento era la habitual pequeña bola de energía rebotando por todos lados. Y los labios de Matsuo parecen apretados en una línea muy delgada.

A lo mejor tendría que haberse preguntado cómo y por qué Matsuo se desvaneció de sus vidas estos últimos días, pero era demasiado bueno como para pinchar el globo.

—Eh, Matsuo, ¿es tu turno ahora, no? ¿Después de Hayakawa?

—Ah, sí. Shouyou —¿Es su imaginación o la chica da un respingo? —, ¿me esperarías un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Hinata cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro.

—Ehhh… está bien.

Kageyama resopla, pero no se resiste cuando Hinata tira de ella para acercarse al puesto. Un chico alto, rubio (¿Hayakawa, tal vez?) está lanzando la pelota, pero no es demasiado bueno y sus amigos se ríen de él, quien termina uniéndose a la carcajada general. Entonces le toca a Matsuo y Kageyama tiene que morderse los labios.

Lanza que da pena, a tal punto que sus compañeros ni siquiera se burlan de él y Fujioka le da un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—Yo tampoco tengo puntería si no es con un joystick.

Matsuo se encoge de hombros y el hombre que atiende el puesto les dedica una enorme sonrisa algo amarillenta: capaz está tan feliz porque son todos tan horribles que nadie se llevará ni un premio.

—¿Alguno de ustedes quiere probar otra vez? Vamos, ¿no quieren conseguir un lindo peluche para alguna de estas muchachas tan bonitas?

Los chicos, que se ve que ya probaron todos suerte y vaciaron considerablemente sus bolsillos, se niegan aún ante las protestas de sus amigas.

Kageyama le pasa la bolsa con el pez a Hinata y da un paso al frente.

—Yo quiero probar.

El señor parece algo sorprendido un momento, aunque casi al instante regresa su sonrisa radiante.

—Por supuesto: aquí tienes, cielo, haz tu mejor intento, ¿sí?—le dice, colocándole la pelota en la mano.

Todas las botellas caen, una detrás de la otra, y alrededor del puesto reina el silencio.

—¡Bien ahí, Kageyama-san! —exclama Fujioka, ganándose unas cuantas miradas extrañadas.

Hinata en cambio suelta un ¡kyaaahhhh! o algo por el estilo e intenta aplaudir hasta que recuerda la bolsa en su mano.

—Aunque seguro yo también lo puedo hacer…

—…si te paso la pelota.

La discusión que habría seguido se termina antes de comenzar con el carraspeo del hombre del puesto.

—Eh… eso fue… en fin, te llevas un premio, felicidades. ¿Qué peluche quieres?

Kageyama frunce el ceño y mira a Hinata.

—¿Cuál te gusta?

La chica se muerde el labio y entrecierra los ojos, luego señala un koala. Kageyama asiente.

—Me llevo ése.

En cuanto el hombre se lo pone en la mano, Kageyama cambia la bolsa con el pez dorado por el peluche. La tarada de Hinata se la queda mirando.

—Ahora estamos a mano, cabeza-hueca.

Una sonrisa enceguecedora se dibuja en su boca.

—¡Gracias, Kageyama! Es muy bonito. Mira, Mito-san, ¿no es adorable?

La aludida y otras chicas del corro asienten y vuelven a soltar sus "ohhhs" y "ahhhhs". Los varones, en cambio y con la excepción de Fujioka, la miran con el ceño fruncido y una mueca torciéndoles la boca.

Aunque ninguno tanto como Matsuo. Kageyama le sostiene la mirada y el ceño fruncido hasta que él aparta la vista. Siente que le tiran de la manga y se encuentra con un par de ojos castaños expectantes.

—Noya-san me acaba de mandar un mensaje, dice que todo el equipo se va a juntar para ver los fuegos. ¿Vamos?

De repente parece caer en la cuenta, porque se vuelve a mirar a Matsuo por sobre su hombro.

—¡Oh, lo siento! Matsuo-kun, ¿qué querías decirme?

Él boquea un par de veces y entonces, con un resoplido, se encoge de hombros.

—Nada, podemos hablar en otro momento.

—¡Genial, hasta luego!

—¡Nos vemos, chicas! —las saluda Fujioka, pero la voz de Matsuo no se escucha cuando empiezan a alejarse.

El equipo se hizo con un buen lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales y ya están todas allí sentadas en mantas sobre el césped para cuando ellas llegan.

—Oh, ¡ganaron premios, bien ahí!

—Yo gané el pez pero se lo regalé a Kageyama, y ella me regaló el koala que se ganó.

¿Es su imaginación o todo el equipo empieza a intercambiar miradas al mismo tiempo de manera cruzada? Daichi a Suga, Suga a Asahi, ésta a Noya, la última a Tanaka y así, hasta que Tsukishima niega con la cabeza con aire de incredulidad y Yamaguchi abre mucho los ojos. Kageyama no entiende a qué viene la reacción: ¿acaso en este mismo momento no está Daichi pasándole a Sugawara una de las manzanas acarameladas que se compró? ¿No está Noya acomodándole a Asahi en el pelo la flor de papel naranja que le hizo a juego con su yukata? ¿No le da siempre Tsukishima a Yamaguchi la mitad de su porción de torta de frutilla? ¿Qué tiene de raro que ella y Hinata hayan intercambiado sus premios?

(Y sin embargo, siente sus mejillas arder mientras Hinata tira de ella para acomodarse las dos en la misma manta).

Los fuegos artificiales, ruidosos, coloridos y espectaculares, atraen pronto su atención y la de todo el grupo.

Siempre le fascinaron los fuegos artificiales, desde que era pequeña, pero a sus padres nunca le gustaron mucho y no tenía con quién disfrutarlos. Ahora los contempla con la banda sonora de las exclamaciones de admiración de las chicas, con el calor del cuerpo de Hinata apoyándose contra su costado, y sin pensarlo dos veces, estira el brazo y rodea sus hombros. La chica aparta la vista del cielo para mirarla, y el reflejo del estallido de luces de colores sobre su rostro tiene su propia clase de fascinación. Sus labios dibujan una sonrisa y enseguida también lo hacen los suyos, y por una vez, Hinata no se aparta de ella diciéndole que parece una psicópata.

—WOW, ¿VIERON ESO? FUE GENIAL.

Las dos se vuelven a mirar al cielo, donde aún centellean los fuegos artificiales que provocaron la exclamación de Noya, pero el brazo de Kageyama no se desliza de los hombros de Hinata ni ella hace ningún amague de apartarse, y en cambio permanece acurrucada junto a ella el resto del espectáculo.

Ninguna de las chicas del equipo hace el menor comentario y esta vez le es casi demasiado fácil ignorar las miradas que intercambian.

* * *

Hinata está tardando siglos en salir del aula. Ya vio pasar por la puerta a toda la clase y hasta la profesora se alejó hace rato por el pasillo. ¿Qué está haciendo esa cabeza-hueca? Van a quedarse sin tiempo para entrenar tras el almuerzo.

Fujioka decidió quedarse a su lado haciéndole compañía, lo que le valió unas cuantas miradas de cejas alzadas, pero Kageyama no está prestando demasiada atención a su parloteo. El chico no parece ofenderse, perfectamente capaz de continuar toda una conversación por sí mismo.

—Voy a ver qué hace esa idiota y sacarla a la rastra.

—Eh, Kageyama-san, no creo que ésa sea buena idea – okey, como quieras —agrega ante la mirada furibunda de ella.

Sus ojos encuentran enseguida a Hinata, sentada sobre su banco de espaldas a la puerta, balanceando las piernas y gesticulando con las manos mientras habla. Delante de ella, parado muy tieso junto a un banco, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la frente toda arrugada en acordeón, Matsuo la escucha en silencio.

—Lo siento, sé que tendría que habértelo dicho antes pero… es mejor así, me parece, ¿no? O sea…

Hinata revolea las manos como si esperase que las palabras surgieran de la punta de sus dedos. Matsuo se muerde el labio, se mira los zapatos y asiente.

—Okey, como quieras.

—Oh… Okey, quedamos así entonces.

Hinata salta del banco y manotea su bento. Matsuo levanta la vista de golpe, abre la boca… y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Kageyama, de pie aún en la puerta. Sus cejas se alzan un poco y suelta un suspiro.

—Llegó tu escolta, Shouyou.

No tiene que verle la cara para saber que tiene un signo de interrogación dibujado en ella y Hinata se vuelve para mirar por sobre su hombro. Pestañea un par de veces al verla, como si le sorprendiera. Como si no la esperase siempre cuando no se le adelanta ella.

Pero entonces sonríe, sus ojos entrecerrándose, y a su pesar Kageyama nota que baja su nivel de irritación automáticamente.

Es muy molesto.

—Oh, genial, ya iba a ir a buscarte. No trajiste pickles hoy, ¿no?

—Nadie te pide a ti que te comas mis pickles, cabeza-hueca.

—Ni a ti te gustan tanto, no sé por qué los sigues trayendo…

Y con un gesto vago de despedida hacia el chico, Hinata sale junto a ella del aula, saltando de un tópico a otro con la velocidad y desorden habituales. Sólo un instante mira Kageyama por sobre su hombro, y por la puerta abierta puede ver una última vez a Matsuo, sentado ahora en su banco con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos.

Hinata la está llamando, impaciente como si no se hubiesen retardado por culpa suya, y todo pensamiento sobre el chico se desvanece de su mente.

* * *

Cuando Narita pregunta dónde se metió el porteador de libros habitual de Hinata y ésta le contesta que ellos "ya no hacen esas cosas", nadie en el equipo de Karasuno parece sorprenderse demasiado, lo que sí parece sorprenderla un poco a ella.

—Mito y Harumi se quedaron muy shockeadas cuando se los dije.

—Eso es porque tus compañeras de clase deben ser taradas de remate.

Kageyama da un respingo: aquellas palabras no salieron de su boca.

Hinata se da vuelta a mirar a Tsukishima con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

La chica resopla, pero se arrodilla frente a ella y la mira con fijeza.

—Si te hago unas preguntas, ¿eres capaz de responder con absoluta sinceridad, lo primero que te venga a la cabeza?

Hinata la mira a Kageyama con la cabeza ladeada, ésta se encoge de hombros. Es imposible seguir los procesos mentales de Tsukishima.

Termina encogiéndose de hombros y asintiendo.

—Okey.

Yamaguchi, intrigada, se sienta junto a Kageyama para ver a Tsukishima inclinarse hacia delante, sus ojos fijos en los de Hinata.

—¿Prefieres la piel con o sin acné?

—Matsuo no tiene tanto acné…

—Lo primero que te venga a la mente…

—Bueno, sin, ¿okey?

—¿Pelo crespo o lacio?

—Lacio.

—¿Largo o corto?

—Largo.

—¿Castaño claro o negro?

—Negro.

—¿Ojos castaños o azules?

—A-azules…

La voz de Hinata va bajando de volumen con cada respuesta y parece estar encogiéndose sobre sí misma, una sonrisa socarrona curva los labios de Tsukishima.

—¿Vóley o shoujo?

—¡Que no le va el shoujo!

—Bueh: ¿que juegue al vóley o haga tarjetitas en forma de corazón?

—Bueno… que juegue al vóley, obvio…

Tsukishima se pone de pie y la mira desde arriba.

—¿Y esperabas que nadie con dos dedos de frente se sorprendiera? Vámonos, Yamaguchi: la sobreexposición nos puede hacer mal.

Le extiende una mano a la chica que la toma enseguida, y Tsukishima tira de ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Eso fue casi dulce de tu parte, Tsukki —dice Yamaguchi mientras se alejan, aún tomadas de la mano, y su amiga resopla.

—Cállate, Yamaguchi.

Kageyama le ofrece su mano a Hinata para ayudarla a levantarse y ésta la toma en silencio. Ninguna de las dos vuelve a mencionar el peculiar interrogatorio de Tsukishima ni mucho menos a Matsuo, y en cambio se arrojan de cabeza al entrenamiento.

De vez en cuando, sin embargo, sorprende a Hinata mirándola de reojo durante la práctica, tanto que se liga más de un pelotazo, pero cuando Kageyama se vuelve a mirarla o le grita algo, la chica se apresura a dar vuelta la cara, sus orejas muy rojas.

* * *

Todo el equipo de Karasuno está concentrado en el campamento de entrenamiento en Tokio donde se enfrentarán a Nekoma otra vez y a nuevos equipos que aún no conocen; en los horrendos exámenes finales que tienen que aprobar para poder viajar (Hinata, Kageyama, Noya y Tanaka sufren algún que otro colapso nervioso por el camino); en las preliminares que cada vez están más cerca.

Shimizu-san les presenta a Yachi Hitoka, un chico de primero que podría convertirse en su reemplazo cuando se gradúe. Es bajito, rubio y parece siempre al borde de un ataque de nervios; Tanaka y Noya están bajo amenaza de Daichi para no intimidarlo.

—Como lo traten como a Shimizu-san, les arranco los brazos.

Poco a poco, Yachi parece ir perdiéndole el pánico al malón de chicas, aunque sigue dando saltos si lo encaran demasiado de sorpresa. Él y Hinata parecen llevarse particularmente bien y Kageyama no quiere reconocer el nudo que se le forma en el estómago al pensarlo.

Cuando las ayuda a estudiar Inglés (es su karma parece), en los recreos que se toman entre ejercicio y ejercicio Yachi no hace más que hablar de Shimizu-san: es tan inteligente y amable y se ve tan cool con sus anteojos y cuando se queda hablando con él, casi le da miedo que sus fangirls lo ataquen o algo, ¿no es el chico más lindo de la escuela?

Hinata y Kageyama intercambian miradas detrás del libro de Inglés: Yachi podría llegar a ser peor que Tanaka y Noya juntas.

Un día, mientras Shimizu-san le habla (Shimizu-san, hablando: aún no se acostumbran al milagro), Yachi lo mira y casi parecería que tiene estrellas en los ojos a lo shoujo, y cuando Shimizu le acomoda un mechón rebelde de la frente, se pone rojo como un tomate.

Tanaka resopla.

—¿En serio soy la única hetero acá?

Todos la ignoran, salvo Ennoshita, quien ladea la cabeza con aire pensativo.

—¿Bicuriosa te sirve?

La otra chica la mira con los ojos entrecerrados, como si creyera que le está tomando el pelo. Ennoshita le sostiene la mirada sin pestañear y Tanaka suspira y se encoge de hombros.

—Algo es algo, supongo…

Kageyama no se preocupa demasiado por Yachi después de eso.

El equipo se acostumbra a Yachi y él a ellas, y al igual que Shimizu-san, se convierte en uno de esos chicos que están allí pero en los que Kageyama no tiene que pensar demasiado.

Sin Matsuo y con la presencia de Fujioka reduciéndose a un saludo efusivo al cruzárselas por los pasillos, las cosas han vuelto por fin a la normalidad.

O casi.

Porque sorprende más de una vez a Hinata lanzándole miradas de reojo y poniéndose colorada cuando la pesca, pero ya no aparta la mirada sino que se la sostiene, el mentón en alto, y es Kageyama la que muchas veces tiene que bajar la vista, sus mejillas quemándole sin entender bien por qué.

Vuelven a pasar la hora del almuerzo las dos solas, una pegada a la otra, y no es que le moleste pero ¿siempre se sentó Hinata tan cerca? ¿Siempre fue tan natural para ellas meter las narices en el bento de la otra, y comerse lo que a la otra no le gusta sin preguntar?

Kageyama se encuentra a veces dudando por cosas ante las que no solía vacilar. Hinata lleva ese bendito grano de arroz pegado a la nariz desde hace diez minutos y ella tiene que juntar el coraje para quitárselo, cuando antes lo habría hecho sin pestañear.

(Al final lo hace, claro, y la piel de Hinata arde bajo el roce de sus dedos).

Hay otras cosas que se pregunta también por primera vez si serán normales. Estirarle la falda cuando se le ha subido demasiado, rehacerle el moño del uniforme, acomodarle un mechón rebelde. Le ganan a veces un mohín o una mirada torcida, pero por más colorada que se ponga, Hinata jamás la aparta de un manotón y siempre la deja hacer; del mismo modo en que Kageyama deja que se le cuelgue a la espalda o la tome de la mano sin razón alguna, algo que hace cada vez más seguido.

Ella nunca tuvo amigas así, que vinieran a su casa y compartieran su cama y parecieran respirar a cada momento su mismo aire; es hija única sin primos de su misma edad y sus propios padres no son muy dados a los abrazos y caricias. Carece de un marco de referencia: Hinata es la primera en cruzar las barreras de su espacio personal, es la única a la que está dispuesta a permitírselo.

Observa en silencio a sus compañeras de clase, a las chicas del equipo, en busca de respuestas. No saca nada en limpio de sus condiscípulas: sus dinámicas le son demasiado ajenas. Las chicas del equipo parecen todas en general efusivas y táctiles – hasta Tsukishima la toma de la mano a veces a Yamaguchi, Daichi gusta de hablarle al oído a Suga y Noya se trepa a los hombros de Tanaka como si tal cosa. Entre ellas, Hinata y ella no llaman demasiado la atención.

Aunque Tsukishima les grite que se consigan una habitación cuando Hinata la abraza tras un pase particularmente genial y más de la mitad se ría sin disimulo alguno. Aunque todo el mundo, hasta la entrenadora, vayan a preguntarle directamente a Kageyama cuando quieren saber algo de Hinata y viceversa. Como si estuvieran conectadas y lo supieran instintivamente todo sobre la otra, en todo momento.

La más de las veces, lo saben.

Pero no es extraño que Kageyama le preste tanta atención a Hinata que sepa enseguida cuándo está teniendo un mal día, cuándo le duele un poco la pierna o el codo pero no lo quiere reconocer, cuándo se encuentra en la mejor forma para dar el salto más alto. Es su compañera, tiene que observarla para adaptarse lo mejor posible a ella.

Y si nota otras cosas de Hinata que no tienen nada que ver con su rendimiento en el vóley, si se distrae con los destellos que el sol arranca a sus cabellos, con sus labios entreabiertos algo rojos por mordérselos, con la curva de su cuello cuando ladea la cabeza, confundida, o si se queda mirando cómo la camiseta se le pega al cuerpo, eso queda entre ella y sus pensamientos.

(Antes no se preguntaba si era normal o no: era Hinata, quien fue inmiscuyéndose por cada intersticio de su vida y antes de que se diera cuenta, había arraigado como una enredadera en el muro. Pero antes sólo eran ellas dos, y luego no lo fueron, y ahora que otra vez lo son todo le parece muy confuso).

Ahora que sabe que sólo estará Hinata esperándola a la puerta del aula, sin intromisiones molestas de terceros, siente que las agujas del reloj se ralentizan a medida que su corazón se acelera durante esos últimos minutos interminables antes de que suene el timbre. Claro que quiere que termine la clase, siempre una tortura, y que llegue de una vez la hora de volver a sentir una pelota de vóley en sus manos.

Pero quizá no sea solo eso.

Quizá sea la tranquilidad de una constante: Hinata siempre estará allí cambiando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, lista para empezar a disparar un centenar de palabras por minuto, para arrebatarle el bolso o el bento día por medio, para echar una carrera. Siempre allí, también, para rematar un pase, y Kageyama nunca tendrá que dudar otra vez antes de lanzar la pelota hacia atrás.

Quizá sea que ya no puede imaginarse un entrenamiento, una hora del almuerzo o una sola mañana sin Hinata allí, a su lado, desafiándola e irritándola y acompañándola siempre.

Quizá tampoco quiera hacerlo.

Hasta la cima. Así sea en lo más alto de Japón o del mundo entero: Hinata se lo ha prometido y esa promesa la anima más de lo que está dispuesta a admitir.

Una tarde tras el entrenamiento caminan juntas como de costumbre hacia donde Hinata dejó aparcada la bicicleta. Es el turno de Kageyama de llevar los bolsos, así que Hinata aprovecha para agarrarla de la mano y entrelazar sus dedos. Kageyama ya no se molesta en mirar alrededor por si alguien las está mirando, porque en el fondo sabe que aunque hubiese alguien que pudiera verlas, no estaría dispuesta a soltarse de Hinata, quien balancea sus manos entrelazadas sin preocupación alguna.

Siente un apretón en la mano cuando Hinata se detiene abruptamente. Kageyama frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa, cabeza-hueca? No me digas que te olvidaste de algo.

Hinata niega con la cabeza, sus cabellos revueltos confundiéndose con el fondo anaranjado del atardecer. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en los suyos, y se está mordiendo el labio. A su pesar, empieza a preocuparse un poco.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

A lo mejor esos últimos saltos estuvieron de más, a lo mejor por una vez está demasiado cansada o dolorida para afrontar media hora en bicicleta cuesta arriba. Se siente algo culpable, pero ella es la idiota que siempre le grita ¡una más, Kageyama! ¡Lánzame una más!

—Quiero probar algo —dice, desperdigando los pensamientos de Kageyama en cualquier dirección.

—¿Ahora? ¿No habría sido mejor en el gimnasio? No tenemos una pelota…

Hinata frunce la nariz y vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

—No es algo de vóley, es otra cosa —Alza el mentón, sus ojos clavados en los suyos, su mano apretando la suya con fuerza —¿Me dejarías probar?

Algo desconcertada, Kageyama asiente. Su desconcierto aumenta cuando Hinata se para arriba de un cantero y la mira, ahora casi desde la misma altura. Kageyama espera, pero la chica no hace nada y empieza a impacientarse. Hinata suspira.

—No puedo cuando me estás mirando así. ¿Podrías cerrar los ojos un segundo?

Kageyama puede sentir todas y cada una de las arrugas formándose en su entrecejo.

—¿Por qué quieres…?

—¿Confías en mí?

Traga saliva. Las facciones de Hinata tienen esa intensidad poco habitual que puede poner los pelos de punta, la que recuerda de aquel primer partido: no hemos perdido aún. Sea lo que sea, no es una broma.

¿Y no se lo debe, acaso?

¿Quién confía en nadie al 100%?

Hinata Shouyou lo hizo y ahora es su turno de saltar con los ojos cerrados.

Cierra los ojos y espera. Al principio, no pasa nada y el silencio asfixia. A pesar de sí misma, teme alguna broma, que le dibuje con marcador la cara o alguna tontería por el estilo.

Siente en cambio una cálida exhalación sobre su piel y entonces, apenas un roce muy suave sobre sus labios. Un roce dubitativo que se convierte en presión contra sus labios y…

Oh.

Abre los ojos de golpe y Hinata está imposiblemente cerca, sus párpados apretados, y podría contar sus pestañas, brillantes con los últimos rayos de sol; podría enumerar las pecas casi invisibles sobre su nariz; podría…

Podría inclinarse hacia adelante y devolver el beso.

La chica se tambalea y de inmediato las manos de Kageyama se aferran a su cintura, y con un suspiro contra sus labios, todo su cuerpo parece amoldarse al suyo mientras sus dedos se enredan en los cabellos detrás de su nuca, como si quisiera asegurarse que no escapará.

(Kageyama no planea irse a ninguna parte).

El tiempo deja de tener toda relevancia: un beso se convierte en dos, en tres, resbala de sus labios a la comisura, a la nariz y las mejillas para volver a la boca; los dedos de Kageyama se deslizan hasta rozar la piel cálida entre la camiseta y el borde de los shorts, y el estremecimiento de Hinata la aprieta aún más contra sí; y sus dedos aferrándose a sus cabellos podrían doler pero en cambio sólo arden contra su piel.

Un minuto, o dos, o diez; un segundo o un siglo después: alguna de las dos o ambas terminan apartando un momento sus labios, cuando respirar se vuelve una necesidad. Las mejillas de Hinata están muy rojas y en sus ojos, de golpe abiertos, reconoce el fulgor de un remate exitoso. El corazón le late a saltos, pero no sabe si es el suyo o el de Hinata, su pecho apretado contra el suyo, o el de las dos.

Los labios de la chica empiezan a curvarse en una sonrisa

—Kyaaaahh —musita, y el aliento de sus palabras roza sus labios.

Kageyama frunce el ceño.

—Para mí fue más gwaaaah.

—No, no, definitivamente kyaaaah.

—Gwaaaah.

Tienen que intentarlo otra vez, por supuesto, para despejar ninguna duda.


	8. 8 Epílogo

Lo más sorprendente, tal vez, es lo poco que cambia todo.

Hinata y ella siguen compitiendo por todo: quien llega primero al gimnasio, quien logra juntar más pelotas en menos tiempo, quien pasa la mopa más rápido. Siguen discutiendo y llamándose "Kageyama-idiota" y "cabeza-hueca"; siguen empujándose al entrar por la puerta del gimnasio; ella sigue tirándole del pelo a Hinata cuando la irrita (aunque las más de las veces, sus dedos terminan deslizándose por sus cabellos en una caricia). Hinata la espera como siempre a la salida del aula si no se le adelanta ella, y se turnan para llevarse los libros. Siguen siendo dos idiotas que sólo tienen vóley en la cabeza, como dice Tsukishima, siempre pensando en el siguiente partido, en la siguiente jugada, en el siguiente paso en su camino a la cima. Hinata todavía dice que su sonrisa asusta y ella todavía insiste en perseguirla por todo el gimnasio para hacérsela pagar.

Todavía duermen en la misma cama o futón, todavía se sientan juntas a la hora del almuerzo y en los viajes en autobús. Pero bajo las mantas, tal vez, Hinata se abraza a ella y acurruca su cara contra su pecho, tal vez los dedos de Kageyama dibujan espirales sobre la piel de su espalda. Tal vez, la más de las veces Hinata se sienta con al menos parte de sus piernas sobre el regazo de Kageyama, tal vez ésta última juguetee con el borde de su falda o de sus shorts, y sin importar qué tan rojas se pongan sus mejillas, Hinata nunca la aparta de un manotón. No es como si ella no aprovechase para deslizar sus manos por debajo del borde de la blusa de Kageyama cuando la abraza, surcando escalofríos en su espalda con la yema de los dedos.

Aún se encuentran a la entrada del colegio para echar una carrera o desandan el camino corriendo hasta la salida tras los entrenamientos, pero ahora la carrera es aplazada por un beso o dos o tres.

Ninguna trae a colación contárselo al equipo o no, y de todos modos deja de importar el día que la cabeza-hueca de Hinata, contenta de que por fin les salió esa nueva jugada, le planta un beso en la boca en medio del entrenamiento.

Tal vez debería sorprenderlas lo poco que se sorprende todo el mundo, pero al menos Kageyama ya está acostumbrada a que el universo entero se dé cuenta de las cosas antes que ella.

Un día Hinata tira de su mano, una sonrisa en sus labios que le hace cosas extrañas al estómago de Kageyama.

—Vamos, Kageyama, no va a haber nadie allí y todavía tenemos diez minutos antes de que suene el timbre.

Su resistencia es más teatro que otra cosa y se deja arrastrar por Hinata (siempre se deja arrastrar por Hinata, será su epitafio) al trastero detrás del gimnasio donde se amontonan redes polvorientas y pelotas desinfladas, sillas desvencijadas y colchonetas sin relleno. Kageyama hace un último intento por conservar su dignidad, deteniéndose ante la puerta cerrada.

—¿Segura que no estará con llave? ¿Y no vendrá el portero?

Hinata pone los ojos en blanco y en vez de contestar se pone en puntas de pie, sus manos aferrándose a los hombros de Kageyama para impulsarse. Ella no cede ni un ápice ni inclina su cabeza un centímetro, y los labios de Hinata hacen un mohín.

Quizá se incline hacia adelante un poquito.

Hinata le planta un beso y la práctica ayuda porque sus narices ya no chocan, ya no tienen nada que temer de sus dientes, y cuando Kageyama entreabre un poco los labios la otra tramposa ya está deslizando apenas la punta de su lengua y, oh.

Mejor será que entren al trastero.

Hinata de algún modo encuentra el picaporte, mientras Kageyama la toma del mentón para poder desparramar besos por su boca, su nariz, sus cejas. La chica suelta una risita cuando al abrir la puerta casi se cae para atrás, pero sus reflejos le devuelven el equilibrio, aferrándose a la cintura de Kageyama. Está por llamarla cabeza-hueca, pero es más importante depositar otro beso en la comisura de sus labios, y con el pie trata de cerrar la puerta tras ella y casi trastabilla, y la cabeza-hueca sí que se ríe, y entonces…

—Jódeme.

Un balde repleto de cubos de hielo no habría tenido un efecto más inmediato. Al unísono las dos giran la cabeza, seguramente con la misma expresión de horror pintada en sus caras.

Pero nada podría haberlas preparado para la escena ante sus ojos.

Sobre una pila de colchonetas está sentada Tsukishima con la cara más irritada que le vieron nunca. Y no está sola: sentada a horcajadas encima de ella, con la falda bien subida arriba de sus muslos, está Yamaguchi, su cara fucsia debajo de las pecas, las manos de Tsukishima aferradas a su cintura.

Kageyama enarca una ceja y la mira de reojo a Hinata.

—Conque iba a estar vacío seguro, ¿eh?

—Oh, cállate, Kageyama-idiota.

—¿Por qué siguen aquí? ¿Por qué aún no se largaron?

La voz de Tsukishima suena súper irritada, quizá más allá de toda exasperación posible, pero también algo temblorosa. ¿Se le están empezando a teñir las mejillas de rosa? Ahora que la mira bien, parece tener la cara manchada con algo morado y brillante, del mismo color de los labios de Yamaguchi, a la que parece que le va a explotar la cabeza.

Kageyama empieza a tirarle del brazo a Hinata porque no quiere quedarse allí y no porque le tenga miedo a Tsukishima sino porque no, pero la cabeza-hueca clava los talones antes de que pueda terminar de arrastrarla por la puerta.

—Ése es el brillo labial sabor cereza, ¿no? ¿Vieron que no tiene gusto a nada?

Le da un último tirón a su brazo para sacarla de ahí antes de que ninguna de las otras dos pueda reaccionar y cierra de un portazo. Quedan mirándose un momento en silencio.

—¿Tú sabías…?

Niega con la cabeza y Hinata asiente.

—Yo tampoco.

Definitivamente, Kageyama siempre será la última en enterarse de las cosas, pero al menos ahora tiene compañía.

* * *

Vuelven del campamento de entrenamiento en Tokyo más decididas que nunca a ganar, cada una del equipo puliendo sus nuevas armas, aceitando los engranajes para que Karasuno vuelva a conquistar los cielos. Las preliminares del torneo de primavera, a la vuelta de la esquina, son casi el único tema de conversación que existe.

—Si queremos enfrentarnos a Ushijima Wakatoshi para ir a las nacionales, tenemos que derrotar a la Gran Reina primero.

—Ya lo sé, tarada. Ahora, ¿quieres o no que te lance otra vez?

Por supuesto que Hinata quiere que le lance otra vez, siempre quiere que le lance una vez más, aun cuando se está cayendo de cansancio y es Kageyama la que tiene que decir basta antes de que le dé un tirón en un músculo. En el torbellino continuo que implica tener a Hinata en su vida, hay ciertas constantes que le dan cierta calma.

Calma que se tambalea cuando la cabeza-hueca le lanza una sonrisa demasiado brillante, estrellas resplandeciendo en sus ojos y le suelta un eres increíble que le afloja las rodillas y le hace dar vueltas la cabeza.

Las demás están demasiado inmersas en su propio entrenamiento para burlarse mucho de Kageyama y las caras que pone cuando Hinata le suelta un cumplido de sopetón. Hasta Tsukishima entrena ahora hasta que el sudor le apelmaza sus cabellos rubios contra el rostro, una determinación nueva en sus saltos y bloqueos, y el resto no se queda atrás.

Karasuno volará o se estrellará, pero no vacilará a la hora de dar el salto.

Una breve interrupción en las conversaciones monotemáticas sobre el torneo se da cuando una tarde Tanaka aparece en el gimnasio, con un chico detrás de ella cargando con sus cosas.

El chico es Fujioka.

Hinata y Kageyama intercambian una mirada mientras el resto del equipo mira a Tanaka con los ojos muy abiertos. Ésta se encoge de hombros.

—Me vio cargando con el bolso y la maqueta de Biología y me ofreció ayuda. ¿No es un encanto de kouhai? Eh, Fujioka-kun… tu nombre era Fujioka, ¿verdad? Puedes dejarlo ahí si quieres y muchas gracias de nuevo.

Fujioka sonríe de oreja a oreja. Tiene que mirar un poco hacia arriba para encontrarse con la línea de visión de la chica.

—¡Sí, Tanaka-san!

Noya se acerca con una sonrisa para darle un codazo poco disimulado a Tanaka, que la mira algo desconcertada, ¿y es posible que Shimizu-san esté sonriendo?

—Es el alivio —musita Daichi detrás de ella, y ahí es Suga la que aplica un codazo.

El chico se despide de ellas con su efusividad habitual, casi dando saltitos al ir hacia la puerta. Antes de cruzar el umbral se detiene un segundo y mira por sobre el hombro, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Kageyama.

Lentamente y tratando que el gesto pase desapercibido para el resto, Kageyama alza los pulgares en su dirección. Fujioka parece sorprendido, pero le guiña un ojo y desaparece del gimnasio. Sabe que fue la decisión correcta cuando se encuentra con Hinata mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Miren a la Reina, haciendo nuevos amigos y todo eso.

—¡Cállate, cabeza-hueca!

Y la agarra del pelo mientras la chica chilla, pero las dos saben que es más teatro que otra cosa, porque los dedos de Kageyama hace mucho ya que se disuelven en caricias al tocarla.

* * *

Es una excursión estúpida con todos los cursos de primer año al Museo de Historia Natural, lo que emociona a Tsukishima (según les dice Yamaguchi, la intérprete oficial de la falta de expresividad de su amiga) y aburre hasta las lágrimas a Kageyama y Hinata, quienes preferirían con mucho encontrarse de vuelta en el gimnasio.

La visita no tendría nada digno de mención para ellas, si en un momento en que dejan a los alumnos recorrer el museo a su aire, no se encontrasen con un espectáculo que hace detener a Hinata en seco.

En un banco, a unos metros de ellas, está sentado Matsuo Akio. Kageyama sabe que las cosas han quedado algo frías entre ellos y que apenas le dirige la palabra en clase y cuando lo hace, suele ser un poco cortante, por lo que Hinata evita cruzárselo.

No está solo, sin embargo: a su lado hay una chica, más bajita que Hinata tal vez. Tiene rizos castaños, pero no crespos y enredados, sino de esos que caen en perfectos tirabuzones tras sus orejas, sujetados por un moño rojo. Lleva unos anteojos grandes que le hacen parecer la cara muy pequeña y tiene una sonrisa de dientes muy pequeños y parejos; su uniforme está impoluto, con cada media exactamente en su lugar.

Está mostrándole a Matsuo cómo hacer una grulla de origami con sus pequeñas manos blancas y el chico la mira embelesado.

—Oh —suelta Hinata y a Kageyama no le gusta que no pueda leer bien su expresión en ese momento.

—Ah, ya se consiguió otra —dice Tsukishima, con su falta de interés habitual. Yamaguchi se muerde el labio.

—Es muy… muy…

—¿Bonita? —sugiere Hinata.

Yamaguchi se encoge de hombros.

—En realidad iba a decir moé…

Tsukishima no hace ni el amague de disimular la risa.

Kageyama frunce el ceño y mira a la chica. Con esas manos tan delicadas y blancas, de uñas largas pintadas de rosa, seguro que esa chica nunca golpeó un remate que lograse pasar a tres bloqueadoras mucho más altas que ella. Nadie con esa piel blanca sin moretones en codos y rodillas puede haberse tirado al piso para recibir una pelota imposible y devolverla después que todos los demás la dieran por perdida Seguramente alguien con el uniforme tan bien planchado no se tira la mitad de la comida encima ni termina con granos de arroz en la cara, ni se arroja a colgarse a la espalda de alguien para que la lleve. Esos rizos no sobrevivirían una carrera y no puede ver a una chica así elevándose en el aire con un salto que parece hacer crecer alas en su espalda.

—Yo no la veo bonita —dice y es cierto: el marrón es un color de pelo tan aburrido después de todo y una sonrisa como la suya no es capaz de enceguecer con el resplandor del sol.

Tsukishima resopla, Yamaguchi suelta una risita detrás de su mano y Hinata la mira, confundida.

—¿Por qué lo dices tan enojada…? ¡Oh! —Si su vida fuera un manga, una lamparita encendida aparecería arriba de su cabeza cuando sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa. La agarra del brazo y la mira por debajo de sus pestañas, imitando a Noya-san cuando le habla a Asahi —. No tienes que ponerte celosa, ¿sabes? A mí me gustan más altas, con pelo lacio y negro y ojos azules. Y mucho mejor si juegan al vóley en vez de hacer origami.

—Oh por Dios, consíganse un cuarto —gime Tsukishima, cubriéndose la cara con las manos; Yamaguchi las mira con los ojos muy abiertos y Kageyama puede sentir el humo saliéndole por las orejas.

—¡No estoy celosa!

Intenta zafarse de la mano de Hinata, pero la chica se agarra con fuerza a su brazo y su sonrisa se vuelve más amplia.

—Claro que no, si no tienes por qué estarlo. Tú me gustas más que nadie.

Quiere llamarla cabeza-hueca, quiere tirarle del pelo, tal vez arrojarla por el aire. La cara le arde y allí donde los dedos de Hinata se cierran en torno a su brazo siente fiebre y es una tarada y por sobre todas las cosas, quiere besarla hasta borrarle aquella sonrisa y dejarla sin aire.

Hinata Shouyou no es un chico alto esperándola a la puerta del aula para invitarla a salir, nunca le regalará flores ni le abrirá la puerta para dejarla pasar primero. Hinata Shouyou no sabe hacer tarjetas bonitas en forma de corazón con frases románticas, todavía come como si tuviera cinco años, insiste en compartir su futón para después patearla toda la noche, es ruidosa y tonta como ella sola.

Hinata saltó con los ojos cerrados, le gritó estoy aquí cuando el silencio era ensordecedor y le prometió que la vencería así le llevara veinte años. Hinata sigue desafiándola todos los días y llevando la cuenta de sus victorias y derrotas; insiste en llevarle los libros día por medio, siempre le pide que le lance una vez más y su sonrisa es el primer día de verano tras el más crudo invierno.

En el autobús de regreso tras la excursión, Kageyama le toma la mano y se la aprieta con fuerza, susurrando tú también me gustas más que nadie y esta vez es el turno de Hinata de ponerse roja y esconder la cara en su hombro. Kageyama, tras echar una mirada rápida alrededor, deposita un beso en su frente.

También le tira del pelo.

Por cabeza-hueca.


End file.
